The Prince's Harem
by severusphoenix
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Easy A" & Severus in the staring role. Hogwarts Rumor Mill starts working overtime & Severus is no longer shunned by those of the female persuasion. Warnings for teenage type humor and bizarre ways of offing Death Eaters and Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Harem

Disclaimer – Not mine, sigh, just messing around. I decided to do my own take on the movie "Easy A" about the rumor mill that exists in schools – as well as in almost any workplace. I would apologize for the occasional dirty joke – but I was having far too much fun with it.

Chapter 1 – How getting his drawers removed saved Severus' life.

If the Marauders had known the outcome and long-reaching effects of their actions, they'd have slit their own wrists before doing that prank. As luck would have it, though, they went ahead. I was hardly greatful at the time, hanging upside down from a spell I'd invented.

I'd also just pushed away my only friend with a horrible insult – but I was tired of being her barely tolerated sidekick – the embarassing friend. Plus, I suspected her of treachery – she was the only one I'd shown the Levicorpus spell to. Years later I found out that Potter and Black had been spying on us under the invisibility cloak.

Anyway I hung there, hardly caring that they were threatening to 'pants' me. I was horrified, of course when they actually did it, though the immediate concert of numerous gasps and then silence was interesting.

"Merlin!, do you see that?" One older Ravenclaw girl squeaked.

"Wow, now we know why the Slytherin symbol is a snake." Her friend choked.

There was alot of whispers and I noticed that all four marauders were staring at my crotch in horrified jealousy. James abruptly dropped me and I hastily did up by pants.

"Who knew that Snape had a basilisk in his pants?" A Hufflepuff seventh year joked.

Three Slytherins appeared from the crowd and marched me away before I could do more than glare at the marauders. I noticed, of course the speculative gleam in many female eyes as I left. I wondered what use I could make of all of this, I needed to go somewhere and plan.

The Slytherins – Avery, McNair and Rosier - gave me my first clues.

"Oi, where have you been hiding that?" Avery barked.

"What will it take to keep you away from our girls?" Rosier asked desperately. He was engaged to a willful idiot who put out for anyone. She seemed to feel that since her contract of marriage to Evan magically bound her to be faithful, that she needed to try everyone else before they married.

I thought swiftly. "Well, since you are fellow Slytherins ... " They looked at me hopefully. "I need new robes – if you get me a set, I won't go after your girlfriends." They looked too relieved and I remembered that they were rather rich. "A set each, of course." I added.

They still looked happy, so I vowed to find out from the next victim ahead of time, exactly what they were willing to shell out to keep me away from their girl. I told the trio my robe size and measurements, and told them to add charms for them to grow with me that would last at least two years – that would get me through school. They nodded eagerly and trotted off.

Interesting, I thought.

I settled into a chair by the fire, pretending to read a potions manual and thinking of ways to use this in the two weeks before the leaving feast. I'd barely scratched the surface of several possibilities when I was suddenly surrounded by avidly curious sixth and seventh year Slytherin boys.

"Umm – Avery showed us an interesting memory in LeStrange's pensive ... we didn't believe him when he told us, you see..." My crotch got another unsubtle perusing. "So, who've you been doing, then?"

Of course – they could not imagine that I hadn't known I could apparently get my pick of girls with my ... um, 'package'. I simply shrugged and tried to look casual. "It's ungentlemanly to ... shall we say ...'kiss and tell'." I dodged the question rather ungracefully.

They were amused, anyway, and rather loud gaffaws followed my response along with a few dirty jokes. They immediately named off girls known to be 'easy', trying to see if I reacted to any. I just raised an eyebrow and smiled – and took note of the names.

"He's probably had them all, the sly dog!" One sixth year exclaimed. I just laughed – which seemed to mean they'd guessed right. There was alot of back-slapping and nudging of elbows. There were plans to needle alot of Gryffindors over the fact that Slytherins had 'the biggest'.

I sneered at their juvenile dick measuring. They assumed I was sneering at the Gryffindors – which I usually was. They finally drifted off and I went back to planning. I had thought about going to beg Lily's forgiveness, and I did plan to apologize for the insult – but the whole circumstance had been extreme – and if she'd really been my friend she'd have been hexing Potter and Black instead of talking to them and practically flirting with James over it all.

A brief thought that when she heard about 'the basilisk' I might have a way to win her back. I discarded the notion, I had loved Lily for years – but if the only way I could 'win' her was that way – well, she wasn't the girl I had thought her to be. Besides, the playing field had changed ... I now had the possibility of attracting others. I glanced at a nearby mirror ... but I really should do something about my looks.

Lily had always insisted that looks didn't matter and that she 'accepted' me as I was, so I'd done nothing about my appearance, as she seemed to prefer it. It only sank in, today, that she wasn't going to look at me 'that way' either, so her words meant nothing.

One by one as I sat there, the fifth and sixth years with steady girlfriends came over, requesting that I not go after their girlfriends. I thought out my 'requests' a bit more. I knew that Lily and those like her would be appalled at this 'blackmail', but to us Slytherins it made perfect sense. I got something and they got reassurance that their 'girls' were safe. Slytherin honor insisted that we both keep our promises, so everyone was happy.

One boy was to get me dragonhide boots that had expansion charms to last two years. Two others would be getting me pants and shirts with the same charms – good quality, for once. A really rich brat in sixth year, who was sweating over his pretty Ravenclaw fiance that disliked him, promised to give me his extra trunk that had all sorts of wizardspace charms and extra large drawers – he even swore it had a library charm in it. I graciously agreed to not even smile at her.

A couple of smarter boys offered stacks of books, potions making hardware and expensive – or rare potions ingredients to me. I made lists of books and ingredients that I knew I would need. At last after I had a new wardrobe, a trunk – which was soon to be full of books and potions stuff - the final Slytherin came over to cut his deal with me.

Andrew was a seventh year, so by rights he shouldn't have to worry about me – except his 'beloved' was in sixth year and would be 'here alone with me for a year', so he had more to worry about than others, he felt.

I had been waiting for him, when I realized he'd been watching the negotiations and sweating nervously. I was glad he was at my mercy at present. I had plans, now. Getting a Potions Mastery could be a long, drawn out experience. There were several prerequisites before the year of apprenticing to a Master. One had to spend time with a Herbologist, learning more in-depth information about plant ingredients. Then time with a someone who supplied other ingredients that came from animals or minerals. After that there was an entire list of simpler potions one had to create under the supervision of a Brewer or Apothocary or a Potions Master – if you could find one who would deign to bother. Each potion had 'to be signed off on'.

Andrew could get me one step closer. His family had a dozen enormous greenhouses that grew ingredients. I could do part of my herbology work this summer, if he got his father to agree. I felt he would be sufficiently motivated to get agreement, especially after I offered to 'help keep an eye on his girl' for him ... if he could think of a supplier of animal and mineral ingredients that might let me get that part done as well.

Andrew nodded eagerly and ran off to send off owls. I sank back in my chair in a euphoric haze. My life had certainly changed ... and all within a few hours. I grabbed a few sandwiches from the charmed platter that was always on a sideboard in the common room and went to my dorm. I could count on happy dreams, tonight.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The next day I took care with my shower – getting my hair really clean, for once. It always seemed a waste of time, since I would invariably end up over a cauldron getting it greasy again. I used my sudden popularity to get someone to show me the charm to clean my teeth a sparkling white.

Avery already had his set of new robes ready for me. Rosier and McNair nervously said theirs would be along the next day. I smiled and nodded, and they trouped down to breakfast with me. This was a good thing, as we met a lot of sullenly angry Gryffindors that were glaring at me, likely because there were many Gryffindor girls giggling and pointing at me.

By the time I got to the Great Hall I was faintly awestruck at the amount of chaos my being 'pantsed' had caused. As I ate – keeping my head down – I managed to cast several nonverbal eavesdropping spells at the best Hogwarts gossips.

I found to my surprise that – according to stories - I was a 'very hung' young stud with at least a dozen girls that I managed to keep happy at one time. The list of names of girls I was seeing impressed me – I was apparently traveling in higher social circles than I thought. I was also being invited by 'Playwitch' to do a centerfold – and was being paid an enormous sum for this that quite astonished me. There were several salacious stories about my sexual prowess that made me blush, as I'd had no idea that several of those positions were even possible.

By the time I was done listening I didn't know whether to be amused, disgusted or insulted. Since I was good at multi-tasking I decided on all three.

I mused that if I was a female I would be wearing a large scarlet A on my chest by now, I wondered what they would say if I loudly anounced I was still a virgin. They likely wouldn't believe it. Well – I may as well confirm their opinions and have some fun with it. There was less than two weeks until the leaving feast so there was little the teachers could do to me.

I rose, with the eyes of most of the hall on me and went all the way over to the Hufflepuff table, my eyes on two 'Puffs' that were though 'quite easy'. The table seemed to be collectively holding their breath. I leaned down between the two seventh years and gave them a rather smirking smile. "I am in need of books on Herbology – I'm going to try for my pre-mastery work this summer – do you have any suggestions?"

They stuttered out some blushing answers and the table strained to hear us as I'd almost been whispering. I finally interupted their nonsense. "I'll be in the library at 2 – after lunch if you have the names of any books to give me." I smiled down the table at the sixth and fifth years, making the females quiver and sauntered over to the next table – Ravenclaw.

I leaned down to speak to a group of sixth year girls that were huddled together and repeated my request. They blinked at the request for books and information, likely wondering if this was code for something else. I told them "the library at 2", as well and they all nodded their heads.

I was in luck and Lily was near the end of the Gryffindor table, though surrounded by other Gryffindor girls. The Marauders and some others rose to their feet – like I might strip off and attack the girls in front of them. I simply looked at the angry, blushing Lily and almost didn't bother.

"I'm very sorry I insulted you in that manner yesterday, Lily." I gave my apology in sincere, but not pleading tones. "I'm afraid I let ... what was happening make me lose my temper on the wrong person, and I do apologize for that." Whatever Lily was going to respond with was drowned out by her Gryffindor girlfriends and the sputtering Marauders.

I didn't bother to acknowledge whatever they were saying and turned on my heel and went to the Slytherin table and took a seat, leaving them talking to themselves. This seemed to aggravate them further, but McGonagall was tapping her glass and ordering them silent. I eyed the Head table, suddenly curious about their reactions. Their gazes ranged from confusion – from Sprout, amusement – from Flitwick and Vector, distaste – from McGonagall and Babbling, and a rather insulting amount of alarm from Slughorn and Dumbledore. The others were either oblivious or they didn't care.

I expected no less from the Headmaster, but Slughorn I didn't understand – unless he was dismayed to find he'd overlooked a possible asset. He already slighted me regularly in Potions class since I had no societal ties that would be of use to him.

The Slytherin table was remarkably silent over my apology to Lily. They likely sensed that sneering at me at present would not sway me ... and it was possible that Lily wouldn't accept it and render the point moot. I did hope she would renew our friendship, I missed her a bit already, but I was determined to no longer be the submissive sidekick and grovel for crumbs of affection from her.

My Ancient Runes OWL was right after breakfast and took me right up to lunch. Lunch was equally interesting to eavesdrop on. The two Hufflepuff girls had come up with very interesting tales about my exploits with them. The details of our supposed assignations could have been straight from a muggle porn movie. I was far more athletic, according to them, than I would have ever guessed.

A couple of seventh year Ravenclaw also boasted of having 'done it' with me. Since they were graduating the following week, there would be few repercussions from "telling all about it". Being Ravenclaws, they'd read up on things and I suspected they were quoting from the Kama Sutra when they were bragging about the numerous positions I knew and how good it had been.

I wearily realized that when bragging about sex, no one was ever going to say it had been 'average' or 'crappy', not when it had not really happened. The entire point of boasting about a fictional shagging was to say it had been 'brilliant'.

I glanced at Lily, who was blushing and likely having to field questions about me.

I met the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws in the library at 2 – along with a very large percent of the rest of Hogwarts. There were also more teachers there than I'd ever seen before. Maybe they thought I was going to whip it out and show everyone that _hadn't_ already seen it. The girls all had lists of books they thought might be useful – some of them even had the books themselves. The seventh year girls insisted they wouldn't be needing the books they gave me, and I sincerely thanked them.

They must of felt they owed me the books after the salacious lies they'd just recently told about us. I wasn't about to hold a grudge, though, as I'd started the whole thing. I spent a happy hour trading information on pre-mastery experience needed to become Potions Masters with my group of blushing girls. Two of the Ravenclaws intended to get their Mastery in Potions as well, and thought my idea of getting ahead during the summer was quite ambitious and clever.

The 'meeting' was actually quite fun, taking the place of my old study sesssions with Lily – back in third year when she was still fun and not on my back constantly about the Slytherins. As if I could avoid _ever_ seeing or hanging about with members of my own house. In fourth year she'd started being twitchy about them and in fifth she'd gotten insufferable. I'd missed this – discussing school-work and theorizing about things. Talking with the two Ravenclaws that were 'into potions' was particularly satisfying.

We soon had an agreement to meet in the library at two every day – though not everyone could get there _every _day. We would try to keep in touch over the summer, at least a bit, and tenative plans were made to restart the study group again next year. I soon had an entire parchment full of girls names and owl addresses. Out of the corner of my eye I could see several male Gryffindor faces turning purple in outrage ... one of them was Sirius Black's and it did warm my heart ... I hoped he popped an aneurysm.

Within days I had accrued a slew of 'study partners' that took up several tables. Some of them, I knew weren't there to study, but to share in the notoriety of hanging aroung with me. The ones who were really interested in studying or in corresponding over the summer regarding studies were at the main table. Those that were just there because they were friends with my main study partners or just basking in the glow of badness from being anywhere near a boy who was so notorious were at adjoining tables.

The final week of school was a study in the irritation that people can cause who totally believe the rumor mill without question. I was shocked at the number of otherwise intelligent people who not only believed every single story, but tended to embelish on them with their own ideas of what likely 'went on' when I was alone with a girl before passing them on. I got very good at the eavesdropping spell.

I was extra careful to always travel in a pack and to never actually be alone with anyone of the female persuasion, though unfortunately I still got hexed occasionally in the hallways. To my grim satisfaction several of my posse were prefects and they yelled quite a few lectures at the Gryffindor boys – the marauders in particular – while taking all the points they were allowed.

Flitwick and Sprout seemed to also be following me about a lot and on two occasions added detentions to the points loss. My happiness was once again complete.

Lily was able to catch me in the library and pull me aside – careful to keep the two of us in plain sight of everyone. She put up a silencing charm with a flushed face.

"I can't believe that you have hidden this part of your life from me so very well, Severus." Lily said stiffly. "I suppose it had to come out eventually ..." She trailed off, turning scarlet – likely at the thought of exactly what had 'come out' due to James' prank.

I stifled my sneer down to a faint smirk. "I'm a bit surprised that you believe all the rumors. If I was really that busy with women this whole year, when would I have had time to be in the labs and library?"

Lily frowned, still blushing a little. "I don't know ... but they can't all be lies or exagerations."

Actually they could be ... and _were _all wrong, I thought meanly back at her. "Have you seen me ... yourself ... doing anything wrong over the past week?" I asked angrily. She shook her head uncertainly. "Are there any complaints from the girls I've been hanging around with?" She shook her head again. "Then what is exactly wrong, then? Rumors aside ... have I done _anything_ wrong?"

"No, but at the rate that Gryffindors have been owling their parents ... well my mum has gotten friendly with a couple of other muggle-borns mums. She's sure to hear about all this. She'll likely ban me from seeing you this summer." She almost sounded sorry. But her defiant look and blushes told me she now found a whole new dimension of embarassment when it came to having me as a friend.

My heart twinged a little, but she was right, Rose Evans would be horrified by the letters and believe everything. Petunia hated me and constantly harped on how I would 'go bad', this would totally push Lily's mum over the edge. Last summer I'd overheard Rose hesitantly asking Lily if she shouldn't 'rethink' being so close with me or 'being alone with that boy so much'. Lily's response of laughter and 'oh, Sev's harmless' had hurt a little, but I'd decided to take it that she trusted me instead of the fact she would never dream of thinking of me in sexual terms.

Now, it was hardly seemed worth the fight. "It dosen't matter, Lily." I responded in an even voice. "I won't be home for more than a few days, this summer. She looked shocked and puzzled – whether from my offhand tone at her rejection or the fact I wouldn't be home, I wasn't sure.

I walked back to the library table and resumed our conversations. The Hufflepuffs were too kind to ask questions, the Ravenclaws too smart and Slytherins too cunning to pry where they weren't wanted. I couldn't wait to leave for the summer, now. The triumph of having risen from sneered at obscurity now ashes.

I was determined, now, to learn to make other friends. Looking around at all the girls sitting at the library table with me, eagerly listening to every word. I forced a smile out ... I had a good start.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I remember the high school rumor mill very well. Got a few bruises myself from it, myself.


	2. Chapter 2

TPH2

Disclaimer – not making any money on JKR's characters or my parody of "Easy A".

Chapter 2

I slowly was developing a bit of a plan for the coming summer and my sixth year. In spite of my raging 'horny sixteen-year-old' hormones, the lurid tales and unsubtle speculation about my supposed sex-life had put a damper on my enthusiasm to just jump in the sack with anyone. It might come in handy in the coming year to be able to prove that, in fact, I'd had sex with no one.

Not to mention it was a rather delicious irony to be able to listen to all the pornographic nonsense and smugly know them all for liars. It was interesting that none of the tales were coming from Slytherin house. All the girls were aware that the stories could, indeed, one day come back to haunt them and the boys felt no need to spread tales about me when they were trying to keep on my good side.

There was also the unwritten rule of Slytherin – no matter how vicious or unfriendly you might be in the Slytherin dorm – you never handed weapons to the other houses. The worst that could be said was that once fifth year started and the marauders had become so extremely vicious was that the Slytherin house had failed to protect me very often. The marauders always seemed to know when I was alone, and they seemed to come form nowhere.

Most of my house would have tolerated Lily better if she had actually been my girlfriend. As it was they couldn't see what I was getting out of the relationship to counter the constant attacks I endured from the marauders. They were taking greater care with me now that I was considered an asset – my very presence caused Gryffindors to turn interesting shades of red and purple. I'd always been valued for my grades – but this was several cuts above mere excellent scores.

I spent the final week networking madly – knowing the assignments that would be needed was an excellent reason to need to owl the girls, and there were several who I would be asking other things from – three of them had lawyers for parents. Another had a mum that was a social lioness who was friendly with the Prince family.

I intended to break my mother free of her husband and orchestrate a reunion with her family.

The marauders tried one last hex as we were loading into the carriages to go to the train ... I ducked and it hit Professor Sprout, who was quite vocal in her displeasure at being covered in multi-colored boils.

She and Flitwick could not take points - the end of the year had passed, so taking points would do nothing as the house cup was already won. Plus the Headmaster insisted all houses start out at zero every year, but the two professors could promise the marauders they would be spending the first week of their sixth year in detention. McGonagall stood nearby looking like she wanted to hex me herself – likely for having the nerve to duck and cause a teacher to be struck with the hex - and getting the marauders in trouble.

The Headmaster, of course, saw it all from one of the entrances. He looked troubled. Whether it was over me or the marauders actually being disciplined, I wasn't sure.

Is was pleased to see Lily cut James and his gang dead both at the carriages and on the train. He likely tried to excuse it by saying "it was just Snivellus he was hexing ... surely he deserved it?"

My posse and I, with all the extra hangers-on and curious stragglers took up an entire car. They all circulated around, finding others with similar interests that could help with summer homework and perhaps help with apprenticeships. I had suprised many of them about starting early on apprentice prerequisites. But they would be here soon and there was only this summer and next to work on them.

My "working ahead on it" speech galvanized the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins had heard it before and already had plans of their own. I had found it surprisingly easy to talk to the girls over the last two weeks, once they realized I was truly looking for study partners and not any other kind.

I found that they faced a variety of problems that I'd never thought about. The purebloods among them had the possibility of an arranged marriage and they worried about the potential partners and what sort of contract they would be facing. The half-bloods or those from families that tended to have alot of mixed blood in them might also be getting marriages arranged for them – to advance the family or to consolidate the family business.

The muggle-borns were sometimes in even worse shape – especially the one or two in love with someone from a traditional family. They had no idea of how to contract a marriage. They would be totally at the mercy of the pureblood boy's parents. They spouted on about 'trusting their boyfriend' which made the pureblood – and some half-bloods – want to yell at them. We managed to talk them into at least reading some marriage law books.

The girls with lawyers in the family vowed to research and give a few lectures at our study sessions about marriage laws, contracts, etc. I smirked in relief. I seemed to heading up a small revolution among my posse of girls.

I did notice that there were alot of teachers milling around the train car, and McGonagall looked rather dubious about the fact we seemed to talking about marriage and child custody a lot. I half expected her to ask who was pregnant.

We arrived at Kings Cross at last and I was met by my mother. She apparated me to Spinners End and to my relief dear old dad was at the pub. I told her straight out that I had a portkey to go to the Greenhouses owned by Andrew's family for about a month to start on my prerequisites. She just looked relieved and nodded. I wasn't sure the dad would even notice when I was gone.

I was wearing my old clothing and carrying my old trunk. Andrew had shrunk my new trunk for me, to expand on my verbal command. I felt guilty not telling mum about my new stuff, but she was still completely under dad's thumb and if he saw anything new, it would be gone – sold for drink even if it was wizard stuff.

I only had to make it a few days and I would be safely back in the wizarding world. I unpacked the old trunk. I'd put the clothing I never planned to use again in the closet. I rarely parted with any books, even my first year ones, they were all in the new trunk. I'd kept out two books to study that the Hufflepuff Herbology majors had recommended to study.

I had learned several excellent stasis charms from the Hufflepuffs that would keep food fresh for up to a month. I'd raided the sandwich platter several times that last week, whenever the common room was empty. The house-elves refilled it automatically, so no one ever knew. I now had enough sandwiches to feed me for the week, and hopefully my mother for a month. I took several down to her and we ate rather well, for once.

I broached the subject of her leaving dad, and she just shook her head wearily. I firmly told her that I had plans in the works and she would be free of him by Christmas, I hoped. She looked at me fearfully – she was familiar with my stubborn streak. Then she patted my arm.

"If you manage it, that would be fine – but I really see no way out." She whispered.

I redoubled my determination to free her ... and vowed to protect my new friends from this kind of bondage. She and dad had likely had a good start – she insisted they had been in love. Then her father, being an old pureblood traditionalist had brought out the usual contract and had put her dowry in the hands of Eileen's new husband, as was the 'tradition'.

Greed had reared it's ugly head, and mixed with the frequent closings and lay-offs from the factories ... the dowry had been frittered away, slowly. Initially it had bought this house and the slowly deteriorating furnishings that were still in it. Then it had bought a river of alcohol. If only dad had allowed mum to get work in the wizarding world, we would have been alright if believed. He refused, though, afraid she would 'short him his due money' or 'run off with some magic bloke'. The marriage contract bound her to not work except where and when her husband said she could, so she was stuck.

I heard the old sod stumbling up the steps and went to my room. As luck would have it, he forgot I arrived home today and stumbled up to bed without looking for me to swat around. Mum waited until she heard snores and then went to bed as well.

I didn't avoid him the second day, but I appeased him by giving him a few pound notes I'd gotten in trade from some third year muggle-borns for a couple acne reducing potions I'd whipped up. I managed to get through the next days with only a few cuffs and the usual deriding sneers from him.

Mum and I lived on the sandwiches from Hogwarts. I'd also taken as many bottles of the shampoo and conditioner provided by the school as I had dared. It should last the summer if I was careful. I was determined that the nickname 'greasy git' would never be warranted again. The day I left I brought down the remaining food, mum almost cried and I cursed not knowing charms that would last longer than the month. I'm sure they existed. With luck, though we would not need them, soon.

I changed into my new robes and picked up the new trunk, taking the portkey straight from my room to the Greenhouses. I took a room in the apartments over a carriage house that were provided for apprentices. They were not large, but I had a small bathroom to myself. Meals I mostly took with the apprentices, though I was invited to take dinner with the family many times.

Andrew had obviously been cornered by his father about why he was allowing me to do the herbology prerequisite for free. His father was a Slytherin as well, and once the sweating Andrew had explained his concerns about me his father had apparantly been very amused, but had understood his son's paranoia. His father had been curious about me at first, then had found I was interesting to talk to.

I found I was once again networking future alliances by befriending Andrew's family, and they didn't mind getting me into the suppliers to finish the other ingredients prerequisites.

The apothocary suppliers didn't have as nice a room – I shared it with two others, and I did a lot of heavy lifting for them. I learned a great deal from them, though, and they fed me well. The summer went by faster than I could have ever imagined. It was a good thing the charms on the robes and clothing were of excellent quality, as I shot up several inches and gained considerable muscle as well.

I hardly had time to do my summer homework and answer letters from the girls. I apologized profusely for this, letting them know that the work was quite time-consuming. They seemed understanding about this and still sent the letters, even if I couldn't get back to them right away.

I met mum at Kings Cross, and gave her a hamper full of charmed food I'd gotten together. She looked a little worn and I pressed the last of the muggle money I'd gotten into her hand. I hoped she could hide it well.

I put the problems of Spinners End out of my head as best I could – as I did every year. The immediate avid perusal of my person by everyone at the Hogwarts train helped a great deal. There was a lot of giggling from girls, and staring from parents. I wasn't as amused by this as I thought I would be, but I managed to get on the train without acknowledging any of them - especially Lily and her mother who both had worn set looks of rejection and appeared to be bracing themselves for my approach. I hoped they choked on the fact that I ignored the both of them. Since I didn't even look at them as I went by whatever speeches they'd had ready weren't needed.

I found an empty compartment and was soon joined by a flock of Ravenclaws. They and the Hufflepuffs had numerous tales of parental alarm that they'd had to endure when they'd arrived home at the beginning of summer. Chastity checking charms had been applied liberally. Several had been outed as non-virgins, but truth spells had proved the guilty party had been someone else, of course. At least one duel had occured over it and a couple broken marriage contracts.

Angela Prescott was quite smug – a seventh year who _had_ been engaged to a Gryffindor lout that she hated. Her parents had heard 'all they stories', thanks to her mother's cousin, who was Peter Pettigrew's aunt. They'd demanded she never speak to Severus again and had cast the spell to check her status as a virgin. They'd seemed surprised to find she still was one.

Angela had blown up at them, she said, demanding to show them several instances where her fiance had struck her and two occasions when he'd tried to rape her. They'd not believed it until they saw the pensieve memories. She'd then ranted at length about how Severus always acted as a gentleman and had never laid a hand on her. She'd let them know what jealous liars the marauders were and that if they didn't break her engagement, she'd kill her fiance herself. The stunned parents had agreed and said nothing more about Severus.

Angela's audience had applauded enthusiastically and I had grinned happily, glad to be back with ... well, I guessed they truly were my friends. They seemed to accept me, and if there was occasional furtive looks at me that seemed a bit ... lustful, well that happened between teenagers even when there weren't lurid rumors.

Some of the prefects got back from 'the meeting' with the other prefects with the news that the Headmaster had handed down new rules. There would be a lot more patrols 'to keep contact between the opposite sexes to a minimum'. The teachers would be policing known assignation areas very heavily... etc.

I laughed heartily at this. The girls surrounding me looked puzzled.

"The Marauders will be cursing the day they pranked me." I crowed. "This is going to curtail them alot more than it will me ... and all because they pulled down my drawers to humiliate me." The girls looked at me in continued confusion. "You do realize that all of this started there, don't you?"

The light finally dawned, "You're right ... " one of the more intelligent Ravenclaws said. "That is when all the ... um, stories about you started."

She and a couple others looked at me hard, obviously wondering, now just how much was true. They had to have realized that I hadn't chased any of them at the end of last year, or over the summer. Very odd behaviour if I was indeed such a Cassanova.

Eventually the conversation started back up - discussing their boyfriends, homework, hair, engagements, apprenticeships. I let the conversation slide over me. Blissfully aware the the marauders love lives were toast.

I felt quite peaceful, until we got to the great hall. I parted ways with my entourage, except for the two Slytherin girls that had joined us – Andrew's girlfriend Veronica and Narcissa Black, of all people – she was close friends with Veronica. Whispers and wide-eyed looks followed me. I could hardly wait to cast the eavesdropping charm again.

Mary McDonald was sitting next to a clenched-jawed Lily and obviously giving her an unwelcome lecture. "Really, Lily, of course it could be true – you said yourself he was gone all summer. Peter said he heard from his cousins that Snape was put in a rehab for sex addicts by his parents. Peter's cousins parents are healers – they would have heard about it, surely." Mary ended smugly.

I almost choked on the roll I'd been chewing. Wow ... can you be addicted to something you never actually had?

The Ravenclaw girls were laughing uproarishly to the bewilderment of a Gryffindor girl who had come over to their table to tell what she 'knew' to them. She left to go back to her table in a huff. One of the Ravenclaws went to the curious Hufflepuffs and whispered, soon they were tittering and giggling as well. All of them knew, of course, exactly where I'd been all summer.

Word got around, of course, via 'the girls' about my getting my prerequisites done over the summer. The Gryffindors were disappointed, of course, and Lily looked relieved. Mary was quite angry – glared at me at every opportunity for disappointing her. I'd never figured out why she hated me so, but I had just the revenge in mind for her. At the end of November I struck.

I started smiling at her as I walked by, and if any of her friends saw me I would wink at her as well. So the rumors started up that we were seeing each other. I started adding smirks and knowing looks, and remarking to whoever was with me about "Mary being quite ... fine." Lily, of course, looked at the horrifed Mary in betrayal.

I might as well have said she was among the best I'd ever bedded and that she was a total slut. Within two weeks she and most of the Gryffindor table were in shrieking matches at every meal. Lily was glaring at Mary and calling her a hypocrite for talking Severus down and then dating him. Mary was calling everyone else lying betrayers for believing rumors.

I, as well as the rest of the Slytherins, were quite entertained. My entourage of girls were quite puzzled. At least some of them were with me nearly the entirety of the day, and the female Slytherin prefects – Veronica and Narcissa - insisted I went straight to the dorms every night – and stayed there. How had I managed to get into Mary McDonald's pants?

Then, just before Christmas break I delivered the final blow to the witch who had undermined my friendship with Lily since our sorting in first year. I told Avery what to say and as we walked by Mary, Lily and the others he said "So, not so good after all?"

I barely glanced at Mary and sniffed. "No, afraid not ... quite disappointing." That was all it took ... 'the Slytherin basilisk' had dumped Mary as being a lousy lay. It was possibly the only thing worse that being rumored as being my willing wench.

Her screams of rage got her sent to Poppy for a calming draught and McGonagall was back to stalking me and Dumbledore was looking quite offended. The marauders had not had a chance to corner me alone all year, so they just cursed me in full view of an entire courtyard of students. The prefects in my posse were only allowed to take 10 points from a student a day, so they'd had to take the matter to a teacher to get detentions assigned. Luckily they'd picked Flitwick, who could be counted on to not take nonsense from the marauders.

I ended up in the infirmary and not able to enjoy the marauders complaints that Flitwick didn't like them. I'd had to get the bruises and cuts from the bombarda and diffindo's healed. Poppy sat at a desk in front of me – likely so she could say in spite of the blood loss and pain, I hadn't snuck into one of the girl's beds during the night.

I think I alarmed her a bit with all the snickering I did.

Just before Christmas break, Justine's parents came through. I had laid out my mother's plight in very bald terms in a letter to them, and they promised to do all they could to assist me. Justine's mother had gone to school with Eileen Prince and had been friends. I'd had to send copies of pensieve memories and affidavits, but they had gotten a hearing before the family court.

A divorce would be granted they said, though it was taking more time than they'd hoped.

It was time to contact my mother's family, then, so she would have a place to go after the divorce. I wrote another lengthy letter, to the grandfather I'd never met. I took pains to point out that he'd hamstrung her in her marriage contract and I felt he owed her shelter from the monster my father had become. I prayed he would respond they way I hoped.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Hope you continue to enjoy this, trying to keep it amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

TPH3

Disclaimer – Just having a good time with JKR's characters and applying a few plots from the movie, 'Easy A'.

Chapter 3 - Or, How Sirius Black Kindly Fixed Severus' Nose

The last potions class arrived just the day before christmas break. I sauntered into the class happily. We were finishing off a potion we'd been working on over the last few classes. It was an interesting potion that would 'reveal a persons animagus form'. The marauders seemed to find this hilarious, though Lupin had looked worried.

Pettigrew hadn't the grades to get in the advanced class, even with Slughorn's lax entry system. Lily came in after them, along with several other girls. Mary determinedly sat with someone else – she hadn't forgiven Lily for believing the little charade I'd enacted – but the rest of the school believed it as well, so...

I felt a bit bad for Lily, so to get her a bit of revenge ... as Mary went by she glanced at me – she never could seem to help that - and I was ready. I gave her a condescending look of pity and shook my head with a sigh of disappointment. Mary turned an ugly brick red. Of course everyone in class had been watching her and most of the males laughed, some with crude remarks about her supposed inadequacies in bed under their breath. Some of the less kind girls laughed as well. Lily glared at me, of course and ended up sitting with Lupin again.

Since the falling out the year before, she had not partnered with me in potions. At first I'd been too angry to care. The Slytherins had quietly rejoiced and there started a list of who got to partner with me with what potions classes. The slots were guarded jealously and I apparently had no say in the matter. Slughorn had been quite dismayed, especially when Lily's grades started sinking and my lab partners started rising. He could no longer pretend that the brilliant half of our duo had been his favored red-head.

When the sixth year had started he'd tried to assign seating – mixing the two houses completely, since that was the only way to have an excuse to pair Lily and I. He'd had been met with loud objections from almost everyone. Lily had looked almost hopeful, though I expected it was because she knew she'd never see top marks in Potions again without me.

Now, as the holiday was about to begin, the rumor mill had started back up. Much of the school had been watching me with the 'marriage law' seminars the Ravenclaws had been running and watching me take careful notes. Some of the girls – Justine and Angela in particular had stood over me as I had penned my part of the reasons my mother should be granted the divorce to send to the courts. I'd had to put down very graphic memories of abuses I had witnessed and endured, myself.

Justine and Angela had been very sympathetic, which had given someone the idea that we were researching how to get a marriage license that would allow us a triad. Somewhere in the ancient past – even before the Founders it had been common – even the muggles had had multiple wives at one time.

The practice, of course had fallen into disuse, though it was still legal. Some very brave wizards used it to get a second wife if the first was infertile, or if she had become sickly and could not maintain the household or care for their children. To take two wives 'just because you could' was considered quite scandalous ... so of course it was whispered that that was what I planned.

Justine and Angela had laughed off concerned enquiries from those not in our 'little group'. Angela's ex-fiance had even 'tried to reason with her' and got slapped for it. When Flitwick had remonstrated with her about that she had said she was just returning one of the slaps he'd given her. The idiot had slunk back to the Gryffindor table and said she was obviously infatuated with me and my ... um assests.

Mary McDonald had loudly run down the girls in my group since the rumor started, and to my surprise several Slytherin girls had sneered at her, asking if she was jealous that Severus had decided she wasn't 'talented enough' to be one of the two. This had set off a hex fest that had brought lunch to a standstill and it had taken Pomphrey hours to fix everyone back up.

I quickly finished my potion and helped Nott, who was my partner during this potion series. He breathed a sigh of relief when his potion turned a pearlescent white. I whispered up to Rosier and McNair to turn their heat down, which they did just in time. I'd been able to keep an eye on whoever sat in front of me, as well and whisper tips to them. Those seats now had a chart and list of who got to sit there and when.

I'd subtly remarked that it was rather a chore to watch over three extra cauldrons during class and it had just as subtly been said that I could expect alot of extra presents under the tree when I got back from holiday break. I'd let them know that sending them to my home was not a good idea.

The Slytherins – those that had bothered to notice me over the years all knew my home situation was dreadful. Most blamed 'the muggle', of course and held it up as an object lesson for 'not mingling with muggles. I would occasionally defend my mother, saying that if the contract hadn't forbidden her doing magic against her husband, she'd have been able to defend herself – not to mention not being able to hold a job he didn't approve of. That always sparked a pros and cons discussion about marriage contracts and turned their attention from me.

The potions were finally finished and Slughorn went around the room, approving potions to be used and those he recommended for 'disposal'. He nodded at Lily's and smiled hesitantly – it was more silvery than white, but useable. She smiled back, but her jaw was clenched. She glanced at me and then down to her potion with flushed cheeks.

Slughorn stopped at mine and said "Well done, Mr Snape." with an aggrieved sigh. He liked me better when I was the invisible member of the potions team. The rest of the Slytherins, who I'd been prepping relentlessly over this potion all got the nod as well.

Lupin's potion had not gotten the nod and he looked relieved, of course many thought the idea of becoming an animal was 'creepy', maybe he felt that way, too. Potter got a nod, Black did not. Black threw his stirring rod down and muttered he didn't need the potion. Potter hissed something under his breath, then said, "We need the grade, though, to be Aurors." I mused on that a bit, something about it seemed – wrong.

The two seemed a bit at odds - unusual for the marauders. Potter keep glancing at Lily – who had been partnering with Lupin a great deal. The look had some frustrated jealousy in it, and Black kept watching Potter's glances with fuming jealousy of his own. I almost shouted with laughter. I would be spending most of my holiday planning how to use this.

The potions who'd been appoved were taken and people waited to 'see' what animal they would be. Potter looked unsurprised, Lily looked delighted. There were various gasps and groans. I smiled and laughed ... a Raven wasn't particularly awe-inspiring, but was quite useful if I could master that magic. Transfiguration had never been a strong suit.

Slughorn gave a brief lecture full of admonitions to not try the transformation – lectures hat no one ever heeded. He went on about 'special classes' in seventh year that one could attend to learn the transformation. He didn't mention of course that the classes were 'extra' and therefore charged for and the cost was steep.

Potter and Black looked far too smug and a thought occured to me. As we left I remarked, loudly, "Already done the transforming have you, Potter? Did you bother registering your form?" His blankly horrified look answered for him and I laughed, along with the other Slytherins who had caught my remark.

I could hear furious whispering from Black as we left.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Professor McGonagall came to get me as lunch was ending. She gravely said that the Headmaster needed to see me 'regarding a certain matter'. There was whispering that spread like a wave around us and there were some wide eyes and avid looks of curiosity.

All the Heads of House were there – a stern McGonagall, a pained looking Sprout, an unhappy Slughorn, and a surprisingly amused looking Flitwick – I guessed he'd figured out that it was all a crock. The Headmaster sat behind his desk looking stern. He'd obviously donned his 'Head of the Wizengamot' persona.

I stood in front of him, surprisingly composed, mostly because I knew I could disprove any lie they threw at me.

"Mr. Snape, there are alarming rumors about your interest in marriage laws ..." He looked over his glasses at me. I guessed he expected me to confess my sins then and there, or at least burst out with a defense of some sort. I just stood there, though, waiting for an actual accusation. He sighed, "Exactly what are your intentions in gathering this ... information?"

"Has there been a complaint about our study sessions about marriage laws?" I asked in innocent surprise. "A great many of my friends are facing marriage contracts and simply don't know their rights. They should know how the contracts can adversely effect them and be able to defend themselves against signing a badly written contract."

"Quite right ... many of my 'Puffs have come to me about their contracts after hearing the lectures. They wanted to know how to fight having to sign a bad contract their parents want them to make." Sprout nodded emphatically. "Someone needs to stick up for the girls."

I smiled complacently at the Headmaster. He looked frustrated. "That isn't what I asked, Mr. Snape. What are _your_ intentions in studying this?"

I knew he wouldn't be put off much more and the joke had worn thin, anyway. "I've been studying how to get my mother a divorce." A stated baldly.

They all looked shocked, and then Dumbledore looked at me sternly and said with anger in his voice. "Just because your mother married a muggle is no reason for you to try to get her to divorce him."

I was instantly, incandescently furious. How _dare _he assume that. He certainly would never have said that to anyone in any of the other three houses.

"You _**would **_think that, wouldn't you?" I shouted at his shocked face. "You would believe I'm doing this because I'm a Slytherin and therefore _must_ hate muggles ... not because my father has beaten my mother almost daily for as long as I can remember. She's a victim of one of these damnable 'traditional contracts'. She can't hold a job he doesn't want her to have ... he drank away her dowry ... and she can't even raise her wand to defend herself – or me – from a beating." I panted in fury. "Of course she and I can't be victims, can we? – we are both Slytherins, so you likely think we probably deserve it, - you self-righteous ..."

"That will be enough Mr. Snape." McGonagall broke in before I could say something I likely wouldn't regret. She looked a bit upset ... likely because it turned out that, again, I'd done nothing wrong.

Dumbledore looked a bit speechless. Of course all the speeches he'd likely had ready had the wrong scripts, now, since I wasn't planning to marry two witches at once ... or even one, for that matter.

"I'd no idea that things were so bad at your home, m'boy..." Dumbledore started.

"I'm not your 'boy'." I hissed at him, to my shock he actually looked hurt and confused. "And since this is the sixth year I've been at your school, if you ... or my Head of House ..." I turned to glare at he horrified Slughorn. "...have not bothered to 'notice' I always returned from the summers at home with broken bones and bruises the first five years I certainly don't expect you to bother now, when I've already got a solution."

"Now see here, there was never any reason to suspect ..." Slughorn he trailed off as I threw my head back and laughed.

"Madame Pomphrey sent you a 'report' at least twice a year for the first three years – then I told her not to bother – that I doubted you even read them." I gave him a rather shark-like smile. "I'm not exactly a 'valuable asset to be cultivated for later use', am I?"

Flitwick and Sprout, at least gave 'Mr. Slughorn club – only those of use need apply' rather vindictively angry looks. McGonagall was just shaking her head as more of her illusions drizzled down the proverbial drain, and to my surprise she summoned Pomphrey.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Slughorn? Are there some medial reports that you left unread?"

With the Headmaster's affronted look and the mediwitches arrival and hearing the question, he could hardly outright lie, so he hedged – he was a Slytherin, after all. "Well, now I may not have seen every report – she sends so very many every year – I don't recall seeing any regarding Mr. Snape."

"I marked them as urgent, you toad! Several times his injuries were quite serious. When he arrived in his first year a prefect brought him to me – he had four broken ribs! I did a scan and it showed long-term continual abuse and neglect. I'm surprised with his semi-starved state he managed to attain his expected height." Poppy declared. "I sent regular reports – marked urgent even after Severus told me not to bother."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and turned to Slughorn. "Horace ...?" he asked in resignation.

Horace seemed to be fighting an internal battle and finally he burst out. "He's a dark wizard in the making, Albus – anyone can see it, and he's powerful – I won't accidentally help another out." He was red-faced and trembling at that point.

I was quite intrigued. He thought me powerful and dark – and he'd helped out another powerful, dark wizard without meaning to. At least old Sluggy had an excuse of sorts.

"Horace ... they are children, you are their Head of House." Sprout burst out, scandalized. "You are supposed to be leading them away from the dark – not abandoning them to it."

"If you actually try to lead, they might follow, you know." Flitwick added with sarcasm.

"Why should he when he can just follow the Headmaster's lead and toss us to the wolves?" I snarled. Before Dumbledore to respond to that I hurried on. "Can I go now, since I'm obviously not trying to lead innocent witches into polygamy? I have things to do ... maybe sacrifice some virgins ... before boarding the train to my abusive home."

The Headmaster waved me off with resignation.

As I closed the door I could hear shouting. Excellent. Maybe if nothing else they would be thinking of a different Head of House for Slytherin.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The only bad part about the meeting was going through the halls alone afterwards. As always, the marauders immediately knew I was alone. This time, though only Sirius and Pettigrew showed up ... ah, yes. Potter and Lupin had taken arithmancy and were in class.

Sirius had literally come out of nowhere – I knew that corner had been empty as I passed it. So, even though I was, again hanging upside down – damn them for stealing my Levicorpus charm from me – I was also considering how that had been possible.

Black stood next to me – eye to eye, more or less. Pettigrew was behind him looking gleeful – he was clutching something silvery behind his back. I almost grinned as I realized what it was. It explained just about everything. And here I had thought the marauders were just excellent at stalking their prey ... they had been cheats all along, using an Invisibility Cloak.

"I don't know how you sneaked around and found out we were animaguses – but you'll be keeping it to yourself, Snivelley ... or things might start happening to your little Harem, Sniv." He face took on an ugly look. "A lot of bad things can happen to girls in dark corners, Snivellus."

I didn't have time to get angry over the threat. He abruptly dropped me head first on the flagstone floor. I felt the now-familiar sensation of my nose being broken. Pain exploded across my face, but that was soon followed by a kick to the ribs and then one to the groin. The inane giggle told me that Pettigrew had given that last blow.

I waited until their footsteps faded before getting up and dragging to the Infirmary. The mediwitch had already returned, to my relief and she set straight to work. Black must have started boasting immediately to anyone who would listen because Poppy had barely put a cooling charm on my genitals and fixed my ribs before my ... what had Black called them?...my Harem arrived. There were loud threats of retaliation which I interupted, telling them he'd threatened them if I told one of their secrets I'd found out.

Poppy frowned, but didn't challenge my statement. She stared at my nose and shook her head. "Will you let me fix it the right way this time Mr. Snape?" There were several girls demanding to know what she meant. "Oh, he's been here with a broken nose several times – and it was broken a couple times before he even came to Hogwarts. The girls eyed me silently, most realized that if I was fighting so hard to get my mother a divorce, that my father was, well, less than noble.

"Why didn't you want it fixed." Justine asked uncertainly. I squirmed unhappily.

"Oh, Lily talked him out of it – said it would be too big a change – people would think he was vain or some such rot. Told him his nose was 'distinctive'." Poppy came as close as she ever did to sneering.

The Harem laughed. "Well, distinctive is one word. Why don't you go ahead – get the nose you were meant to have – blame it on Black, say that Poppy fixed it before you woke." One of the Slytherin girls said craftily. Poppy looked hopeful and I caved.

I shrugged and said, "Sure why not?" Poppy immediately cast the charms before I could reconsider. There was a lot of snapping and a bit of pain, and then I was staring down a fairly large but very straight nose.

The Harem oohed and chirped happily. Poppy conjured a mirror and I stared. It was still me, just with a non-hooked nose. I relaxed, it did help my looks a bit, though I still would never be an Adonis no matter what people said about other parts of me.

I took the Harem's advice and sauntered into the great hall for dinner just ahead of the girls and made my way to the Slytherin table. Veronica and Narcissa had looked over at me in concern, then in surprise. Black had been boasting, waving his arms about, likely about me. He stopped abruptly as I passed by. His mouth hung open – showing an unsightly amount of half-chewed food.

"Thanks, Black." I said with a grin. "I appreciate this." I added, rubbing at my new nose.

He turned an angry red, and then blustered. "You just remember what I said, Sniv."

I sneered. "Ooooh, I'll remember." I promised. I _always_ remembered.

I and the rest of the Hogwarts student body boarded the train the next day, leaving the Professors and the Headmaster with a great deal to consider.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z


	4. Chapter 4

TPH4

Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money – belongs to JKR

Chapter 4

I was restless the entire train ride to Kings Cross. Everyone else seemed cheerful and eager to be heading home to the yule festivities and mountains of presents. I was hoping for an unusual gift – a divorce decree for my parents and a welcome from a grandfather I'd never met. My newer trunk was again shrunk and in my pocket. One of the students had a placed a permanent charm on it to shrink and unshrink at a word command. I'd helped with two potions essays for it.

I had a rucksack with some books and my older clothing in it to wear at home. I hoped to hide all my new things – one look at the newer clothing and my father would have them in the resale shop in seconds.

I roved the aisle a few times, wishing my nerves would settle. I accidentally passed the marauders compartment once. Lily was talking to James – or at least Lily was listening and James was waving his arms and talking earnestly.

Peter Pettigrew saw me and yelled, "Oi, Sniv! Did you ask Santa for an entire case of condoms?" He and Black burst into howls of snide laughter.

I paused, surprised – that had been almost clever – for Pettigrew. "No, I'm not sure they make my size." I answered loftily. Their laughter ended abruptly and they turned a bit red.

Lily made a disgusted sound and stood. James protested her move to leave. "Hey, I didn't make those jokes!" He sounded quite desperate, to my amusement.

She hesitated, obviously torn between wanting to escape the glowering Black and the confused Pettigrew – Pettigrew wasn't used to girls objecting to anything he or Black said or did – and still talking to James, who had for once had not been the offending party. Lily, to my disgust settled for, "You know where my compartment is, Potter."

She tried to flounce off, but I was in her way. I hesitated not sure if I should bother, and then said, "I'm sorry if I offended you, Lily." I stepped aside and she hesitated, nodding at me in answer and went by.

James was at the doorway of the compartment, watching. The baleful glare from his brown eyes should have killed me. I could see Black, behind him – staring at James' back with sullen anger. Black wasn't taking Potter's single-minded pursuit of Lily well - not anymore.

As I started to amble away I heard James' heated voice telling off Pettigrew for 'running Lily off with his off-color humor'. Black leaped to his defence.

"You used to be more fun before you got infatuated with that ... " Whatever he was going to say was stopped by James' hiss of fury. The door to the compartment closed, to my disappointment. I filed all this in the back of my head. Creating a fracture in the marauders was greatly in my own interests.

I shrugged and went back to my own compartment. I wondered if I should write to Lily. I didn't have an owl, and I wasn't sure that a regular letter would reach her. Petunia had intercepted more than one letter in the past, I knew. Lily's mother might do the same, now that I was rather alarming to her as well.

I finally passed the remaining hours mulling the problem of enemies with an invisibility cloak at their disposal. I needed to get it away from them – I could probably do that with a well-timed accio, but Dumbledore was sure to interfere. He'd likely give it back to them and punish me ... for theft or something.

I ran possible scenarios and possible allies in my head. There were some students who's complaints Dumbledore would have difficulty ignoring – if they were with me when the cloak was 'confiscated'. Yes, I mused, I needed some allies.

We finally reached Kings Cross. Mother was waiting, looking a bit frazzled. I could see bruising on her arms and the tell-tale flicker of a glamor on her face. I ground my teeth. She gave a hesitant smile and apparated us to Spinners End.

Dad was still at the pub, and was likely to be there awhile as it was payday at the factory. It had re-opened last month, so there were a few groceries in the house and he had drinking money. I took my things upstairs and fetched some sandwiches I'd snatched from the common room, as I always did, now.

We ate sandwiches for several days, even leaving some out for my father, hoping to placate him. I scanned the tiny backyard hourly, hoping for an owl. On Christmas Eve I was rewarded by a ministry bird. He had the notice clutched in his talons. I gave him some treats and breathed a sigh of relief. Just an hour later I got an owl from my grandfather. He'd waited until the divorce was finalized – he had 'friends' in the ministry who had alerted him, once it was done. He was ready to welcome us both back into the family and would be sending my 'Aunt Claudia' to get us this evening with a portkey.

I almost blacked out in relief, and raced to tell my mother. She sat, staring at the papers in disbelief as I raced to get my things and started packing hers. I cursed not being able to do a packing spell. Mum was obviously too stunned to be of help. I finally shouted at her to get what she wanted, or leave with nothing. This galvanized her and we had her roped-together trunk packed at last.

We were minutes away from rescue when father wandered in, staggeringly drunk and clutching a whiskey bottle. He blearily stared at us and the trunk at my mum's feet. It took him a few minutes to piece the evidence together and then his face twisted in fury. Mum whimpered and my own heart sank a bit.

The next few minutes became a blur of shouting from Dad, frantic pleas from Mum and my own yells of anguish. I grabbed Dad's arms as he swung the bottle at Mum. We danced around that way, but with his drunken fury I couldn't match his strength. He broke free and I shoved in front of him to protect Mum, and he broke the bottle of whiskey on the side of my head. I was never sure, later, if he knew he now held a deadly jagged piece of glass instead of a bottle. None the less, he swung it at my face. I threw my left arm up in protection and it sliced my arm to the bone, from elbow to wrist. I could hear myself scream as I went down, collapsing in shock.

I heard a crack of apparition and an unfamiliar female voice shouting _Stupefy_! Just before everything went black.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

I woke to the low murmur of voices and knew I was somewhere unfamiliar as the bed was far more comfortable that I'd ever encountered before. I finally sorted out my mother's voice and my grandfather's as well, as she was calling him father.

Heracles was obviously aggrieved that he'd been unable to help us before now. He'd found himself equally hamstrung by the marriage contract he'd signed with Tobias. There had been a clause that he could not interfere in the marriage or contact us without Tobias' permission. I let the conversation flow over me. I could tell I had a gallon or so of pain potion sloshing around inside of me and since we were obviously safe, there was no reason to fight it.

When I awakened again there was a Healer at my beside. My concussion and the laceration on the side of my head had been healed easily, he said. The blood replenishers had also done their job, according to him. The arm though ... much more difficult. The bottle had even cut very deep and they'd had to extract chips of glass from the radius and the ulnar bones. The muscle, due to the shredding, would take time to heal. They would be visiting daily to cast spells, ensuring the muscles and tendons knit together properly and that the nerves were again intact.

I glared at my arm after he left. Dad had managed one last blow against the magic he hated so much. I'd been lucky it hadn't been my wand arm. I shuddered at the thought.

It was now Christmas Day, and Grandfather Heracles Prince stood at my bedside, looking apologetic, as he only had 'a few gifts for me', as he'd not been sure that we would be there for Christmas. I wanted to sneer that for years I'd gotten nothing, but Mum's tearful, flushed face stopped me. I managed a smile and said that getting mum safely away from Dad had truly been enough.

At the last moment, my rather pronounced Slytherin side asked. "I have the paperwork to revert Mum's last name and mine back to Prince – it only requires your signature. I'd like to return to school with that name, it would be the best gift ever."

Heracles beamed at me and Mum smiled sadly and nodded. Over the next two weeks Mum settled back into her family and lost at least part of the gaunt, haunted look she'd had for years. Aunt Claudia – acutally Heracles' sister and my Great Aunt, had become my hero. She was an excellent duelest, and under the tight Prince wards I was able to do whatever magic I liked, so she showed me quite a bit of shielding and unpleasant hexes. Having the left arm in a sling hindered me only a bit, I found.

This year I returned to Kings Cross with my Grandfather, who proudly saw me onto the train and struck up a conversation with James Potter's father, to the marauder's horror. I was torn between annoyance and malicious amusement. Lily and her mother looked puzzled by the distinguished gentleman with the dark hair and eyes. I could have wandered over and told them, but decided to let them stew in their curiosity a while longer.

I made it an empty compartment and relaxed a bit, rubbing at my left arm – it still had a small dressing and was in a sling, but the Healer had promised it would be totally well in another week. The Harem arrived in two's and three's and demanded my tale. I told the events of Christmas vacation unembellished, and they gasped in shock and then relief on hearing the fairly happy ending.

"So, you're Severus Prince, now hmmm?" Justine asked with a smile.

I grinned and opened my sixth year potions text. I'd inscribed it "Property of the Half-Blood Prince". They laughed merrily and I grinned. "Good thing I'm not a drama queen, or anything like that."

"Oh, of course not." Justine choked out past giggles.

The news of my parent's divorce spread quickly, as well as my new name. By the time we got to Hogwarts station and loaded onto the carts the girls were now "The Princes's Harem". The thirteen girls in my main group didn't seem to mind this. They seemed to find it amusing, to the Gryffindor boys chagrin who first shouted it at them.

The Arrival feast was quite festive and had a few surprises. Dumbledore stood with a troubled look on his face.

"Welcome back with this new year. Professor Slughorn, as you know has great interest in bringing like-minded people together. He's agreed to help set up clubs for the students – many of which have been dropped or not attended well in the recent past. Our wizarding chess club and gobstones clubs need rejuvinating ... he's also said he would like to organize a dueling club so we may once again attend the international events in this." There was immeditate cheering at this. "With him becoming so busy he has had to step down as the Slytherin Head of House." There was murmuring at this, and Dumbledore turned to a lion-maned man sitting next to Slughorn.

"Auror Rufus Scrimgeour has agreed to not only take up this duty for the forseeable future, but will also be our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, as Ms Chambers met with an accident on the ski slopes during break and cannot return." Rufus stood, leaning heavily on a cane.

The Slytherin house cheered happily enough. Sluggy was gone and we were willing to test out the new guy for a time. Most of us had read how the brilliant Auror had been gravely wounded in a pitched battle with Death Eaters. It would be interesting for the Slytherins to see how the man handled his new resposibilities.

I was interested to see how he would fit in with my new ... plans.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The first couple of weeks Potter was too busy flirting with a wary Lily to pay me the usual attention. Black had decided to pursue one of the Harem, presumably to get information. Emily was a Hufflepuff, but bright enough to view him with a bit of suspicion. She talked about his attentions at our usual two O'clock library meetings. He was careful to lavish his attention when I and the other girls were not around. After a week or two she looked to be caving to his blandishments. He'd asked her to accompany him on a Hogsmeade weekend and she'd said she would give him an answer tomorrow.

The other girls were torn – some were against her dating him at all. Others thought she should, perhaps give him a chance. They hesitated over this, aware that I hated Black with a rare passion. I mulled over the choices in front of me, while they waited expectantly for my opinion. A harsh condemnation might push Emily away – as well as others, which would curtail a lot of my networking. On the other hand, they likely wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't care ...

"Well, it's no secret I think Black is a toe-rag ..." I grimaced at their giggling response to this. "But I'm not the one going to Hogsmeade with him." They nodded in concert. "I think you should be very careful, Emily." She gave me a wide-eyed look. "I did tell you he made threats just after breaking my nose again ..." Emily blinked nervously – she'd likely forgotten that in her eagerness to be the one to reform the 'bad boy Black'. "If he's sincere in his regard he won't mind you staying out of dark alleys and stay where there are plently of people around ... and he won't require you to answer a bunch of questions about me ... or the other girls."

She flushed a little guiltily. The two Slytherins in my 'Harem' narrowed their eyes. "What questions has he asked, Emily?" one of them named Ronda asked tightly.

"Just general questions ... he wanted to know if Sev and I had ... um – if we were ..." Her face was scarlet by then and I took pity on her.

"I think we all know what he wanted to know, Emily." I said dryly. "I expect you told him no?" She nodded in relief at my lack of ire.

The other girls eyed her and I and looked at each other, likely speculating ... if I hadn't done a Hufflepuff like Emily, who likely would have been quite easy for me to seduce ... which of them _had_ I done? I nearly snickered. I was becoming quite fond of the girls, but I didn't mind misleading them a bit in this, at least.

The general consensus after that was for Emily to go on a date or two, and see if Black tried anything. Emily nodded happily and I hoped she wouldn't regret it.

The rumor mill was now cranking out lies at a frantic pace. The favorite was that "Black had 'won away' one of the Harem, telling everyone that she was eager to get away from me because of my insatiable sexual appetite." Others said I was tired of her and looking for a replacement for one of the slots in the Harem. Speculation was rife as to whether I would 'get into it' with Black over her.

The school was nearly emptied of teachers and prefects during this Hogsmeade weekend.

Black swaggered into Hogsmeade with Emily, smirking at everyone. Emily looked conflicted by this – not sure if she should be flattered that Black was so proud to have her on his arm, or if it just meant he felt he'd scored one over me. I kept a impassive face although Black could irritate me like no other. The rest of the Harem kept a close watch on Emily and sure enough – he seemed to be trying to urge her into back alleys and other out of the way spots.

Emily stood her ground, shaking her head firmly at Black, who was looking increasingly frustrated. Lily was also watching, while walking with a uncertain looking Potter. I doubted Potter was all that concerned for Emily, but having Black act like a sex-starved maniac likely embarrassed him.

I smirked a little. Since Black had first discovered girls a couple years before, I doubt that he'd done without sex for very long. Now, with the teachers and prefects patrolling so hard - expecting to find me in dark corners with one or more girls, everyone's love life had suffered. Rumor had it that the marauders had been caught several times and the greatly lowered number of gems in their hourglass reflected that.

I doubted that Black was really all _that_ desperate, since he kept looking over at wherever I was at the time, to see if I was angry, yet.

Emily didn't miss that little fact, either, and her cheeks flushed with temper. Being used as a catspaw tended to annoy even the most infatuated of girls. This relieved me a bit. I doubted there would be a repeat date with Emily unless Black turned his attitude around.

I looked over at a fuming McGonagall, who seemed almost as distressed by Black's antics as Potter. She was likely embarrassed, as the other Heads of House were there as well, to witness Black's loud attempts to persuade Emily to go off with him alone.

Avery had accompanied the Harem and I on the Hogsmeade weekend and he sneered at Black's clumsy attempts at seduction. I knew that more than one girl had succumbed to Black's charms, but he hadn't realized how being essentially center stage on this Hogsmeade weekend, with everyone watching avidly would effect the outcome.

With the eyes of so many fellow students and many teachers on her Emily was not about to behave like an easy mark, even without my warnings. Black finally wandered into the tea shop with her and ordered milkshakes and cakes.

Potter and Lily followed and sat at a table next to them. Lily looked to be quizzing Emily. Emily mostly nodded or shook her head. As I was watching from a used book store across the street, it was unclear whether she was doing a lot of talking or not. The store's window, as well as the tea shop's window made it impossible to cast the eavesdropping charm effectively.

I ended up buying a book or two, mostly because I had lingered in the store so long. The Harem wandered up and down the street, always keeping someone close by Emily. Lupin and Pettigrew were around as well, though they did not have dates with them. Lupin had his usual apologetic look and Pettigrew looked defiant and a bit confused.

The whole sordid scene was abruptly offensive to me, and I wasn't sorry to see Emily head determinedly toward Hogwarts with Black scurrying to keep up. Not going back to the castle with her would have been a breach of etiquette that even Black would not be willing to be guilty of, as most girls would hesitate to go out with him if he had ever refused to see a girl safely back to the castle.

I wandered down to the dungeon and to my surprise was met by my new Head of House. Scrimgeour had been steadily working his way through the Slytherin House, meeting with all the children. He'd started with the younger years, meeting with groups of them. Now he was seeing the older students on a more individual basis. He waved me into his office.

I sat in the chair he indicated and tensed as I saw a thick file with my name on it. I could see that much of it was medical files from Pomphrey that Slughorn had ignored. He looked at the pile with dismay. "I want you to know that if I'd been here to see these files your first year, something would have been done."

I relaxed a bit, the man was not here to criticize my actions, then.

He eyed my left arm that was now out of the sling, but still had a bandage over the still-healing laceration. "It's a sad day a young wizard has to take matters into his underage hands and try to defend his mother and himself the way you did ... without magic." He shook his head. "Children need to be more aware of their rights and know that there are those they can go to for help." Scrimgeour leaned back in his chair. "You should have felt free to go to your Head of House regarding your difficulty. I am attempting to ensure that all your housemates know that I am here to assist with any problems."

I very nearly grinned at him. It was good to know that Slughorn had been replaced by a someone who at least_ planned _to be a good Head of House. I wondered if he would be able to continue as he was starting. Dumbledore had his own ideas of how Slytherin House should be run. The Head of the Wizengamot could greatly affect the future of an Auror, unless Scrimgeour didn't intend to ever return to the Auror Corp.

Scrimgeour eyed me and uncovered a pensieve. "I'd like to think that you're too smart to ever listen to any offers by the Dark Lord, but just in case ... I and my cohorts have managed to assemble several memories were extracted from Death Eaters we've questioned. I intend to show these memories to everyone I can. I hope they will persuade the students that following 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is a very bad idea."

I had stilled at his words. Several of the older students had told us of 'the glories of following the Dark Lord'. McNair was certainly enthusiastic, as was Bulstrode. Nott and Avery were resigned to entering his service, as their families demanded it. Rosier felt that Voldemort was right about the muggles being a danger, but quietly expressed uncertainty about killing off those with magic "There's already too few of us..."

I entered the pensieve with Scrimgeour without comment. The scenes were horrific. I'd never met the Dark Lord, but one look explained everything. The melted wax look of his face overshadowed the charisma that he'd obviously once commanded. He still could have held the attention of the crowd with words, if he'd made the effort. Now, though he relied heavily on hexes and used Crucios liberally on his followers.

To my shock many of those cursed were high-ranking wizards – Abraxas Malfoy, Cynus Black, Nott and Avery's fathers. I would have thought that they would have been exempt, at least. The fact that they cringed and didn't protest said alot. Soon muggles and 'blood traitors' were brought out. The tortures and deaths that followed sickened me, but I watched it all ... knowledge was power, and I needed to know all I could to escape this obvious madman.

We left the memories and I nodded to Scrimgeour. "Thank you for showing me this, sir. The Dark Lord has been recruiting as best he can, though mostly it's students that already have families in his service. I can tell you there are those in other houses following him as well. Even, it's rumored, among the lions." Scrimgeour raised his eyebrows. "I had thought that the only way to get protection from 'the light wizards' that are constantly after me, and to get advancement and recognition was to ... perhaps ... join him.I think, now, I can find another way to achieve my goals."

Scrimgeour nodded, looking satisfied. Unlike the Headmaster, who would have disapproved of my turning from the Dark Lord for who seemed to be purely selfish reasons – my new Head of House didn't care why – just that I _was _turning from him. The reasons I gave were valid ones to a Slytherin, and it wasn't that I didn't recognize that turning from Voldemort was the right thing to do ... just that a Slytherin wouldn't verbalize such Hufflepuff sentiments, even if they felt them. It would be considered a weakness and Scrimgeour would be suspicious if I _had_ voiced them as my reason to turn from Voldemort completely.

He reminded me that I could talk to him at any time and I left, feeling better – I was confident that after seeing those memories I soon would be not the only one turning from the Dark Lord.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Narcissa and Veronica had cornered me to help them with some potions essays. Seventh year work was more in depth, but not difficult for me. I had them well started on them surrounded by referance material when Angela, who was sitting next to me recieved an urgent owl – it had to have been very urgent to dare invade Madame Pince's domain.

Angela paled and stood, crying out in anguish. She abruptly burst into tears. I was very relieved when the other girls rushed to her side and after some whispered words, rushed off with her to Madame Pomphrey. I was terrible at soothing female tears, and always avoided it when I could.

Narcissa and Veronica looked puzzled at the display but went back to the essays. Narcissa looked especially frazzled. After graduation, she would be marrying the formidable Lucius Malfoy that summer. The event was being organized by her parents and Lucius' father. None the less, there seemed to be a lot of work for Narcissa to do as well. Veronica was helping, as she was her best friend and her 'head bridesmaid', charged with organizing the other bridesmaids.

Lucius and Narcissa had come to an agreement while Lucius had still been in school. Narcissa had only been fourteen, but she'd fought hard for the agreement she'd wanted. Lucius' father had offered for Andromeda, first, though she'd been a bit older than him and had already graduated. Andromeda had promptly eloped with a muggle-born. Abraxas had tried to talk Lucius into marrying Bellatrix, who'd been in Lucius' year.

The resulting shouting match had been legendary. Lucius had refused - citing Bella's obvious madness, and not caring who heard. Bella had been furious and had immediately gotten engaged to LeStrange and spent the rest of the year telling everyone how much more important Rodolphus was than Lucius.

Whispered rumors (no one dared to do more than whisper) said that Lucius was in love with someone ... unsuitable. Threats from Abraxas had Lucius – with a clenched jaw – approaching Narcissa, who had also recieved a letter from her parents. They had retired to a room alone and discussed 'the situation' for hours. They had obviously come to an agreement that had suited both of them. Narcissa and been quietly smug and Lucius had left with a smile on his face.

Narcissa had never complained about the engagement, but she muttered hatefully about the nerve shattering trial her wedding was becoming. Lately she'd mentioned that 'a certain dark wizard' might be attending. She didn't look pleased by this.

I wandered down to supper and cast the usual eavesdropping spell, and listened to the gossips with resignation. Angela was everyone's subject. She'd been taken to the infirmary by the other girls. After speaking to Pomphrey she'd been dosed with a calming draught and put to bed in one of the few private rooms. Reasons for this varied – the letter had contained news that she was dying of a horrid disease, or better yet ... the letter had contain the results from lab tests with news that she was pregnant. I was supposedly the father, of course, and once again under intense scrutiny.

'The Harem' was being tight-lipped, several people had quizzed them and none of them were giving information about what the letter contained. This had likely made many people believe the rumors – after all, they would have denied it, surely, if none of it was true.

I was quite proud of them.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

After supper I went to the infirmary, and found that Angela was about to leave from the infirmary - with her mother - through the floo. She paused and came to me, tears in her eyes.

"It's that horrid wizard ... 'He who must not be named' ... he killed my father. There was something the dark wizard wanted belonging to my family and my father wouldn't give it to him. The death they described ..." Angela choked and shook her head in agitation. "My mother is closing our house ... setting a fidelus charm to hide it and we are fleeing ... somewhere far away – she won't tell us where. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again."

She grabbed me in a desperate hug, making me freeze in discomfort. I was never sure how to respond to these situations. I was terrible at providing comfort. I managed to pat her shoulder and insist she would be back soon – the Dark Lord would get sorted, just as Grindelwald had.

She gave me a watery smile and left, leaving me with a disapproving looking McGonagall and a quizzical Dumbledore. I shrugged and left.

It was a testiment to how distracted I was by Angela's tale that I forgot I was wandering the halls alone – until a hex struck me. I cursed and dodged behind a column of stone. I gathered my magic and yelled "Accio Invisibility Cloak!", using every bit of magic I could muster. To my glee the cloak was ripped off the four marauders, leaving them frozen in astonishment and with their mouths hanging open.

I lost no time, fleeing as fast as I could down the halls. They chased me for a while, but my longer legs – and experience at running – left them far behind. I made it to Scrimgeour office and explained through my panting, and handed him the cloak.

He quickly wrote out a letter and left for a moment. He returned just as the irate marauders arrived with the Headmaster.

"Professor Scrimgeour, Mr Potter says that Mr Sn...Prince has taken an item from him ... he would like it returned." the Headmaster said in calm, 'let's all be reasonable' tones.

Scrimgeour smiled, "You mean the Invisibility Cloak they tend to hide under, so they can attack ...or prank, as you prefer to term it ... their fellow students? Odd how they almost always seem to have three or four to one odds." The Headmaster looked taken aback, and the marauders shifted uncomfortably.

"The Cloak is a family heirloom – it really must be returned, Professor." Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, I'm aware of that – I am aquainted with Mr. Potter's father, you know." Scrimgeour smiled sunnily. "That is why I've returned the cloak straight to him, along with an explanation – he should be recieving it about now – my owl is quite swift, you know."

I watched with deep satisfaction as all the marauders looked horrified and Potter paled dramatically. Even Dumbledore grimaced in trepidation – the elder Potter would not be pleased to recieve that letter, from what I could read on the Gryffindor faces.

"I see, well, I'll await word from Mr. Potter's father, then." Dumbledore wheezed.

"I hope you don't think students _**should **_be wandering the corridors with Invisibility Cloaks, targeting other students in such a cowardly manner, Albus." Scrimgeour said in a hard voice.

The marauder's faces reddened, and I thought Black would explode. Lupin looked apologetic – like he always did. Potter, to my amazement looked down at the floor. I could not tell if the sudden look of shame was in an effort to get out of trouble or if he was suddenly seeing his actions in a different light, with Scrimgeour's assessment of the situation.

Dumbledore looked angry, though. We could all feel a swirl of power curl around the room, and then stop. We students all cringed a bit, suddenly reminded that this was the most powerful wizard presently alive in the wizarding world – even the Dark Lord feared him. I suddenly wondered where I'd gotten the guts to defy him in the recent past.

Scrimgeour, though, stood his ground and glared at him.

Dumbledore lifted a sarcastic brow, "Of course I find _any _cowardly attack despicable, Professor, however most schoolboys indulge in pranks and I don't like to lable them as attacks." The Headmaster bowed a little. "I'm sure Mr Potter and his friends will remember that pranking someone in this manner is ... unseemly."

I watched Potter's face – I could see his jaw clench at being called a schoolboy, he didn't like that, then. An insult to remember to use, if I needed to. The other marauders just looked relieved that the Headmaster was still defending them, at least a bit.

The Headmaster nodded at Scrimgeour after that and left, the marauders trailing after him. I also left after sharing a smug grin with my Head of House.

Slytherins – 1 : Gryffindors – 0.

I slept with a big smile on my face that night.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Yeah for weekends – I'm hoping to update all my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TPH5

Disclaimer – Still don't own the characters, they belong to JKR.

Chapter 5

The next few days were quite interesting. I watched the Marauder's closely to see how they'd fared with Potter, Sr - assuming he had not liked what he'd heard from Scrimgeour. Potter seemed unusually thoughtful and a bit subdued. Rumor had it that Potter's father had shown up at the school, demanding to see his son. The other marauders had also been summoned to the meeting, one at a time, and Potter Sr had spoken to all of them. Whatever he'd said had made an impression on Potter, at least. Black spent a great deal of time arguing and had a look of righteous indignation on his face.

I mused that Black probably had convinced himself long ago that his pranks were totally amusing and anyone objecting was just too uptight and therefore 'needed the pranking', and of course any attacks on Slytherins were perfectly justifiable by virtue of them _being _Slytherin.

Potter seemed intent on simply ignoring Black, which seemed to make Black even more agitated. Black hated being ignored – especially by Potter. Lupin looked torn. I suppposed that any fracture in the group would bother the obvious 'peacemaker' of the bunch. Pettigrew was sullen and obviously unhappy with whatever he'd heard at the meeting.

Lily, however, seemed to be allowing Potter to spend more time with her. She would smile at him while Black was waving his arms and arguing, red-faced ... and Potter would get up and walk over to her, barely acknowledging Black. Black would always have a delightful look of stupification when that would happen.

It was almost worth Lily forgeting the five years of the two of us calling Potter a toerag, just to see Black's fury. Black, of course noticed my amusement, and I certainly sneered at his frustration every chance I got.

March had just turned into April, and of course April Fool's Day was a day that the Marauders couldn't resist. Pranking was the rule and I had to endure a hex or two that slipped by my shields. I was getting good at holding a shield for hours at a time, and could even send a spell while continuing to hold it. Aunt Claudia said it was imperative to be able to shield and do spell work at the same time if I wanted to get good at dueling.

Scrimgeour was working hard at getting the DADA students up to speed. The dueling club was slowly coming together – we were having to be tested one at a time, to get placed in the ranks before he would let us start hexing each other.

Someone or other set off some magical firecrackers at lunch and a bunch of fourth year Gryffindor girls leaped up, shrieking dramatically. A rather pretty blonde fourth year, Edith something suddenly swayed and collapsed to the floor. There was some excitement and she was dragged off to the infirmary while McGonagall lectured her house about 'going to far with their pranks'. I rolled my eyes – too little, too late – as far as I could tell.

I put it out of my mind until hours later when I got dragged out of the library by a distraught looking McGonagall. To my surprise she said nothing, just walked very fast to the infirmary with me in tow. Scrimgeour was there, along with a red-faced, shouting man who drew his wand when I appeared.

"So, there he is! I'll teach you to get a girl of good family pregnant you whoremongering Slytherin!" He shouted wildly and very nearly cast a curse at me. Scrimgeour managed to grab his arm before he could fire and more shouting ensued.

My own temper kicked in and I forgot to be afraid of the room full of angry adults. "Just what the bloody hell am I supposed to have done?" I shouted, making them all turn in shock.

The Headmaster finally took charge, and shouted for silence, letting a curl of his magic weave around the room – reminding everyone just who he was. "Now then, we're here to find out just what has happened." Albus looked at me sternly. "It seems that Miss Edith Bancroft is pregnant, about three months along. Auror Bancroft is sure you are the father ..."

"I've heard all about you and your seducing ways ... my wife works with Priscilla Pettigrew, and I've many friends with children in Gryffindor ... I've heard quite enough ..." He finally stopped, grinding his teeth and glaring hatred at me.

"So what has Miss Bancroft said?" Scrimgeour asked, reasonably.

"She refuses to name the father and denies that it is Mr. Sn...um... Prince's." McGonagall looked harried and very unhappy.

I let the arguements rage for a time, listening to them suggest veritaserum ... although the use on any underage wizard would land them in jail, themselves. They went on about identifying the father with spells, even though they all knew it was impossible until it was born. Edith's father kept talking about duels of honor, and Scrimgeour kept mentioning Azkaban would be in his future if he challenged a student.

"Do you even _have_ veritaserum here, or the antidote?" I finally asked, giving them my best 'You're so stupid and I'm bored with all of you' look. McGonagall's face flushed angrily and the Headmaster narrowed his eyes.

Scrimgeour gave me a warning look. "Yes, I have them – they are a part of a senior Auror's gear."

"Good, I'm seventeen as of January of this year – I can give consent. I will allow only one question – as to whether I've ever had sex – of any kind - with Edith Bancroft, and then I'll take the antidote." I smirked at their surprise. Scrimgeour, though just pulled the vials out and gave the potion to me.

I let the veritaserum work as I clutched the antidote. I had no intention of letting any of them grill me on anything but Edith.

The Headmaster asked the question, just as I'd said, and I answered with a prompt, "No."

I took the antidote while Auror Bancroft started up with new, and rather ridiculous, objections. Bancroft had to know that in spite of rumors, there weren't any ways to circumvent veritaserum, though it was flattering that he thought I might be that clever.

I decided to throw them another twist. I had been saving this for something big, but this was obviously it. I turned to Scrimgeour and loudly asked. "Do you know any chastity spells, professor?" The others looked confused. Scrimgeour looked startled, but nodded.

"Well, do one on me, then." I said. Bancroft loudly guffawed and then choked when the spell declared me a virgin. The Headmaster and McGonagall both had stupified looks. Bancroft recovered first and cast a few more charms, and they all turned up the same result.

McGonagall muttered, "How is this possible?"

I sneered an answer. "People enjoy the salacious gossip that the rumor mill churns out and few ever question whether any of it could possibly be true or not. The moment the marauders pulled their ugly prank on me no one had any doubts that I must be bedding girls left and right." I scoffed. "It didn't matter that no one had looked at me twice before then ...I've had a bright scarlet "A" on my chest since that day."

Edith came out of the private room in the back at that moment and looked around at us. She saw me there and paled, then flushed red. "I told you it wasn't him, father! Why don't you ever listen to me?" She panted in agitation. "You want to know who the father is ... well it's that clever new partner of yours that you like so much – he knows when you're at the office ... he came over every chance he got on Christmas break – told me he'd let you get killed on a raid if I didn't do whatever he wanted." She hyperventilated a bit and then continued. "... you run on and on about how noble all you Gryffindors are ... I argued the hat out of putting me in Hufflepuff and got into Gryffindor to make you proud of me ... well it was your 'noble' Gryffindor partner that knocked up your fourteen year old daughter!"

At that point Scrimgeour muttered a few excuses and hustled me out and took me back to the Slytherin dorm, while the stunned group of Gryffindors sorted out the mess. He sternly reminded me that it would be unwise to tell anything I'd just found out. He smirked at me before leaving me alone in the common room.

"Quite clever of you to keep your ... um ... virtue intact for such an accusation." Scrimgeour said. "Though it might have been overkill – the veritaserum was enough."

"Yes, but the chastity spell ... well ... it smashes all their delusions about what a sleeze I am. It should make them feel quite foolish – I'll have pleasant dreams over that for weeks." I answered, already imagining McGonagall's horrified confusion and the Headmaster's bewilderment. After all, they'd made up rules and followed me around on the strength of their belief that I was essentially an unrepentant seducer and was corrupting girls left and right.

Scrimgeour laughed and left. Narcissa wandered into the room, looking around at me in curiosity. Usually I was up in the library with the Harem at this time. Her questioning look prompted me to tease her a bit – I'd developed a bit of a crush on her over the months and she seemed to find me at least intellectually interesting, as she and Veronica joined in the homework sessions more and more.

"I was just up in the infirmary – I had some accusations to fend off ... again." Narcissa looked at me quizzically. "I can tell you a rather surprising secret ..." I smiled at her teasingly, I knew she loved good gossip and this would nearly kill her. "I would need a wizard promise to not reveal it."

Narcissa grinned and narrowed her eyes. "This had better be good ... Prince." She'd slowly gotten more friendly, or I'd never have had the nerve to flirt a bit with her. She'd watched me closely with 'the Harem' and had evidently decided I was behaving as a gentleman with them, whatever the school in general was saying.

She pulled me down the hall to the Slytherin seventh year's bath ... it rivalled the prefects bath and was jealously guarded by the upper classmen. She cast a ward on the door and gave me her promise.

I wandered over to a marble bench and sat. "Well everyone likely remembers that the only girl I really spent time with before the marauder's prank was Lily Evans, and I assure you we were never 'intimate'. After that I've been watched like a hawk much of the time ..." Narcissa nodded, mystified by my monologue about the past.

I smiled, and leaned back. "Well, of course when a young Gryffindor girl becomes inexplicably pregnant, of course her equally Gryffindor father assumes that after the stories he's heard, that it was me." I smirked happily as Narcissa's eyes flew open. She was quick, I had to give that to her. I didn't even have to tell her that Edith's sudden faint was due to a pregancy.

"So, Auror Bancroft accused you...?" Narcissa asked slowly. I chuckled, of course she would know the family and that Edith's father was an Auror.

I nodded, "Luckily I turned seventeen this past January, so I could demand that they give me veritaserum for one question – whether I'd ever had sex with Edith." Narcissa gave me a delighted smile, one of the things I most liked about her – we had the same sense of humor – a bit dark and we had a fine sense of irony and a mutual love of sarcasm. "I was quite flattered that Bancroft accused me of knowing how to work around the potion."

We both laughed darkly over that. Dark wizards only wished there was a way to do so. The only thing anyone could do was hope that the one questioning you did not ask specific enough questions and you could be vague with the answers, or twist the question in some way in your head.

"I then set the cat among the pigeons – I asked for a chastity spell." I grinned at her confusion.

"What's the point of casting a chastity spell on a pregnant girl?" She asked, "Was she not really pregnant?"

I laughed heartily, "No, Narcissa – the charm was for me ..." I lifted my eyebrows and waited for the penny to drop.

I waited for about three heartbeats and then her jaw dropped comically as she let out a shout of astonished laughter. "Really ...?" She squealed. I nodded and she threw her head back in laughter. She grabbed me around the shoulders and hugged me in delight at the delicious irony of it all. I laughed with her, warmed by our shared enjoyment at the thought of the Headmaster and McGonagall's likely confusion when they realized their emormous error in judgement.

Our laughter slowly died and Narcissa eyed me speculatively and I looked back at her expectantly. She leaned forward, kneeling beside me on the marble bench. Our breath mingled and then we leaned in further and kissed. It was definately spur of the moment, and I thought later that night, it might have just been the novelty of teaching a virgin the fine art of pleasing a woman, but at the time, I definately didn't care about her reasons.

At least after several hours - and trying out the bench, the elegant bath and the shower with the interesting showerheads – I finally understood what all the fuss regarding sex was about. Narcissa gave me a lingering kiss before we slipped out and left for our separate dorms.

I had found out one thing – Narcissa was a talker after sex. She'd wanted to reassure me that Lucius would not be hunting me, as long as I didn't insist on boasting about the two of us. A part of their agreement was that since he already had a lover he was devoted to, that she was allowed to have the same – as long as both she and Lucius were discreet.

I wasn't sure what I felt for Narcissa, let alone what she felt for me ... if anything. I enjoyed talking to her, which was a good ... and the sex had been great, though of course I had nothing to compare it to.

I fell asleep, long before my roommates returned from wherever.

At breakfast Narcissa and Veronica flanked me, and spoke about a DADA project they'd been assigned, though answering had been a problem with Narcissa's thigh pressing against mine. I finally said I would give it thought ... later, when Narcissa wasn't there and I _could_ think again.

The eavesdropping charm turned up quite a few conflicting tales. They all knew that Edith ... now gone with her father ... was pregnant. Several people mentioned me, but there had apparently been very definative announcements to the Gryffindors from McGonagall that 'the father was not there at Hogwarts'.

The usual gossips seemed confused and a bit put out that their favorite Cassanova was officially not a party to anything, though my being dragged to the infirmary by McGonagall seemed to stir them a little. A few of the wilder, less accurate gossips claimed that there was a cover-up being done by my Grandfather Prince. Others said that Edith was protecting me, refusing to name me as the father because she was infatuated by me and her father was just waiting for the child to be born before challenging me to a duel.

Mary McDonald was holding forth, loudly, that Edith was afraid of me, and that was why she would not name me as the father. Lily was insistant that McGonagall would not say that it was someone not at Hogwarts unless it was true. The Gryffindor table seemed torn – I was far from being a favorite of McGonagall's, so she was unlikely to shield me if I was guilty. Mary and Black, though were almost foaming at the mouth at the idea of having an excuse to defame my character.

The Head Table was also unsettled, with Scrimgeour as the only Professor who seemed to still have any poise left.

The next few weeks were a bit of a blur – Narcissa and I got together whenever we could, though that wasn't more than once or twice a week. We had to be careful, as Narcissa could not afford gossip of any sort. We could still see each other in the library and common room, and we got to know one another much better, and through her understood Lucius' situation as well.

Abraxas seemed to be a twin of my father in temperment and with the same control issues. Lucius had fallen for a witch who's parents were both muggle-born. The only reason Lucius was still alive after telling his father was that he was Abraxas' only son. Luckily Lucius had not revealed her name, or she would be dead.

Lucius had been dragged into the Dark Lord's service, though Narcissa said he'd been reluctant - he felt being branded was 'beneath a Malfoy'. He might have been a snobbish pureblood and believed in alot of the old ways of magic but he obviously didn't totally agree with Voldemort or he'd never have looked at a witch that was not a pureblood.

Lucius seemed stuck, now, Narcissa said. Abraxas would not seek out Lucius' lover as long as he married Narcissa and did as he was told by the Dark Lord. It sounded like a raw deal but I had realized that life was unfair long ago. You had to make your own luck, I told Narcissa. She smiled and patted my arm, reminding me of my mother, when I said I would free her.

I smugly dug into my studies. I would make the future I wished – and neither the Headmaster or the Dark Lord would stand in my way.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – I've been partially frozen up here in upstate NY with temperatures at -10 degrees. Finally got this done, though.


	6. Chapter 6

TPH6

Disclaimer-Anything you recognize isn't mine- I make no money.

Chapter 6

It was almost May when I was again summoned to the Headmaster's office during lunch, Scrimgeour took me there with a frown on his face, saying that he didn't know what it was about.

We took our seats while the Headmaster gave me a bit of a troubled frown.

"Mr. Prince, I've recieved a letter from your mother." The Headmaster took a deep breath. "I'm afraid your father has died." He stated baldly.

I could feel myself pale and I was suddenly lightheaded. My father had died? It was impossible. He was too mean and hateful to die ... besides, he was supposed to live long enough for me to wave my success in his face and tell him I wasn't worthless after all. Now he was dead and he'd somehow won – I would never have that moment of victory.

I suddenly realized I was hyperventilating and Scrimgeour was urging me to put my head between my knees and try to be calm. The Headmaster was murmuring things to Scrimgeour, and Scrimgeour was barking that he could have been a little less blunt.

I gathered myself together and sat back up. To my horror tears were swimming in my eyes and I desperately was holding back a sob. How could I possibly mourn that heartless bastard?

Albus looked troubled and was wringing his hands a bit. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Prince ... I didn't realize you were close to him, considering ... events."

"We aren't ... " I hesitated to continue, and hand him possible weapons. I fought for more control and took another breath. "I hated him ... but still loved him, I suppose. The problem is I can still remember when he really _was_ my dad – when we went on walks by the river, played gin rummy, and he told me stories – back before it all went so wrong and he turned to whiskey for company."

"One's relationship with your father can be problematic at the best of times." Scrimgeour said with a grimace, giving me a understanding look.

To my surprise the Headmaster sighed and agreed. "Yes, for years I blamed my father for many of my family's problems, as well as my own difficulties. It took decades before I forgave him for being human and making decisions that I feel caused more tragedy for my family."

I was shocked by his admission, and I could feel that Scrimgeour was as well. I was hazily aware that it was likely a peacemaking gesture to make up for his rather unsympathetic announcement of my father's death ... pure Gryffindor, no Slytherin would feel so guilty they would give away such private matters to anyone not a sworn ally.

I nodded absently, feeling suddenly drained and stood shakily, taking the letter from the Headmaster and excused myself with a few words of thanks, leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts.

I was excused from the afternoon classes and I wandered to the library and took a random book from the shelves to pretend to read. I was joined, to my surprise, by an uncertain Lily.

"Is something wrong, Sev?" She asked.

"I recieved word from my mother that my father is dead. I suppose I'll be expected to attend the funeral." I sighed uncertainly. "I'm not sure how I feel about that. It wasn't that long ago I almost died when my mother and I escaped him."

"I'm so sorry, Sev." Lily patted my shoulder. "I know how hard it was for you at home with him – at least what you would tell me about." She shifted uncomfortably and picked at a loose thread on her sleeve, a sure sign of uncertainty. "I'm sorry we've become such strangers, Sev. I've missed studying with you, and talking..." She trailed off with an uncertain frown.

I sighed, I had let all the rumors and the fun I'd had turning the school on its ear come between us. I could have apologized or explained to her at some time, but I hadn't. I'd enjoyed the self-righteous feeling of being in the right and Lily being in the wrong, for once – even if she hadn't known it.

"I've missed our talks, too, Lily. Maybe we could study together, again?" I offered, hesitantly.

"Just us, like it used to be?" She looked at me brightly, hopefully.

I almost said yes – willing to agree to anything, before it sank in what she wanted – her personal tutor back, helping her get top marks again. Drilling her on the potions so she did them as well as I, so Professor Slughorn would have his prefered protege back.

"I have alot of study partners, now. They are counting on me as well – and some of them are helpful to me, too." I answered calmly, wondering if that would be enough for her.

Lily looked crestfallen and a bit shocked – I hadn't sprung for the first offer of reconciliation she'd made, as I'd always done before. She hesitated for four long hearbeats that I could feel pounding hard in my ears.

"Okay – I suppose its the ... Harem ... you're talking about." Her voice was a bit condescending and it angered me. I almost took back the offer, but I decided that letting her hang around them would be the best argument.

"Yes, I've heard them called that, so have they, of course. They usually laugh – they like being able to chuckle over the tripe people will believe because they don't have lives of their own that are interesting enough." I smiled happily as I said this – I was quoting Lily's mother word for word. Lily's mother had sneered over a tabloid Petunia had bought one day and she had given that speech about the gossip rag.

Lily's face flushed, and I thought she would pack up and leave, but she cleared her throat and asked. "You usually meet here in the library at two or three o' clock, most days?" She asked tightly.

"Yes, we do." I answered in mild tones. I had made my point, stirring her red-headed anger futher wouldn't help.

We opened the charms books and discussed the latest nightmare of an essay that Flitwick had assigned. Lily had found a couple of books with unexpected comparisons and I knew of another reference in – of all things a book on hexes.

We had a good outline started when we were joined by Sirius Black ... and Mary McDonald.

"Slithering back in where you're not wanted, Rent boy?" Black sneered. Lily gasped at the insult and even Mary's eyes widened a little.

I was a little shocked, but managed to laugh and respond. "I don't think my ... 'experience' ... is enough to go pro. However, I can see you've been giving it some thought. I've heard that you've slept around enough to perhaps give being a gigolo a shot." I answered with a laugh.

Unfortuately for him, there were enough tables full of students nearby listening in that heard us and laughed loudly. Blacks reputation was becoming as lurid as my own, and he'd actually earned his. Even my Hufflepuff, Emily, had given up on him in disgust after a few dates, as he was unrelenting in his drive to get her into a closet or empty classroom.

She'd informed the entire Harem of his behaviour, as well as the entire Hufflepuff House in general. While most males in Hogwarts could be guaranteed a date by approaching a Hufflepuff girl with a nicely phrased request, Sirius now couldn't get a date with any female Badger no matter how he asked.

Black's face took on a scarlet color and he glared at me. If looks could kill - my wake would have been in a day or two. Mary sniffed and sneered at me, but could hardly deny Black's exploits when he had loudly boasted of them every chance he got.

Potter arrived at that moment, of course, a scowl on his face. His eyes flicked from Lily to me, sitting next to her. I saw a flicker of anxiety in his eyes ... he was afraid of losing her back to me, then. Not that she was really his, yet, although she was spending time with him and even going to Hogsmeade together a time or two.

I stood, turning to Lily with a faint smile. "Tomorrow then, Lily?" She gave a hesitant nod, one eye on Potter's increasingly angry face.

I turned and ambled away, listening to Potter's blustering "WHAT!" with satisfaction. The sooner Potter learned that Lily was not a possesion, the better. I was presently falling in love ... or at least lust with Narcissa. But, I still wanted Lily's friendship. If **_she _**liked me, I knew I couldn't be totally bad.

Annoying Potter and Black and making up – at least a little – with Lily, had taken my mind off my father's untimely death. The rat, why couldn't he have lived long enough for me to come to terms with him at least a little? I was in luck and the sandwich tray was full and there were even butterbeers in a cooler. Narcissa was there as well and lead me into her private room and I immediately relaxed and forgot any other problems.

Later, I told Narcissa about my day and Narcissa stroked my hair in comfort. "Dumbledore thought you couldn't possibly care about your muggle father ... not a dark, 'doomed to be a Voldemort lackey' Slytherin. I nodded in agreement.

"_**He's**_ been asking about the seniors that are graduating. Lucius is worried ... _**He's**_ heard that Scrimgeour has been talking to the Slytherins – offering them options or ways out." Narcissa looked uncomfortable. "Luckily _**He **_just seems amused – _**He **_says that Scrimgeour won't be back because _**He **_put a curse on the DADA position – its why the Professors never last more than a year since the late 50's."

I stiffened and thought quickly. I wanted Scrimgeour to keep this job. I wondered if Scrimgeour knew the job was cursed – surely the Headmaster knew if he had to replace the teachers so often. I knew that for much of the sixties that Aurors took turns teaching DADA as part of their 'training', so likely no one thought anything of it, but that had stopped a few years ago. The students hadn't realized, as yet that teachers changed yearly.

"Do you know what curse the Dark Lord used, or how he did it?" I asked carefully.

Narcissa looked at me, knowing I was not asking casually. But she was as unenthused by the Dark Lord as I was. "I don't ... but Lucius might – or he can perhaps find out ..." I nodded to her. "Nothing must be traced back to us ..." She didn't really need to tell me that, it was a sign of her nervousness that she did.

I simply kissed her hand, and looked at her seriously. "Never, Cissa, never." She relaxed. I would not say that unless I intended to be very careful. I left near midnight, and went into my own dorm, the other occupants barely noticing. It wasn't so late that I couldn't make an excuse of researching a potion or 'seeing one of the Harem' – that always made them smirk and not ask precisely which one, since I would never answer.

I spent a few days mulling over what to say to Scrimgeour and tormented Potter a bit. Lily joined the study group, though Potter sat very close by – at the next table, in a chair right behind hers. She sat far down the table among the 'non-Harem, just have friends that are' group. She had an aggravated, put-upon look. Apparantly Potter – and likely Mary as well had insisted she would lose her reputation and be considered one of the 'Harem' if she joined my end of the table.

She had to be satisfied with studying with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that enjoyed that 'danger' of being near me. After a few days she gave up, but it didn't do Potter any good. He only looked gleeful very briefly. I heard, via my eavesdropping charm that she told him off – that she didn't want a boyfriend that was so very possesive and controlling.

She refused to sit anywhere near him at meals and pretended he didn't exist. Black looked blissful – until he found that Potter now had no interest in doing anything with the marauders – he spent all his time trailing around after Lily and looking depressed. I made sure that Black noticed my amusement and contempt. I also made sure that Potter did not.

It had become obvious that Lily was attracted to him. If she did lose her mind and fall for him, I didn't want to make it impossible for us to coexist in her life. The same could not be said about Black, or even the spineless Lupin or sniveling Pettigrew.

Lily managed to catch me in the hallway between classes and apologized to me. "I'd like to be able to go back to the way things were – but I guess its just been too long. Mary actually wrote to my mother, who is upset, now. James is obviously jealous of you, and I can't reason with him with Sirius yelping about you into his ear."

I nodded, stifling my anger. So I was now inconvenient? "Well, I'm sure you know what you need to do to keep your ... friends happy and if that means avoiding me – well, go ahead and slink back to your Gryffindor tower and tell them you've got rid of the slimy snake again."

Her beautiful green eyes that always made me melt filled with tears. "Can't we just see each other secretly now and then to study?" She whispered.

I found that while I didn't like to see her cry, I was no loner crippled by desperation to keep her happy with me – after all, she was no longer my only friend, but she had been my first one and for a long time had been the bright spot in my life.

I shook my head regretfully. "If he's so paranoid that you can't speak to me in full view of the whole library, while he watches ..." I shook my head. "He really neeeds to get a grip"

She flushed, "He isn't paranoid – he just doesn't want everyone saying I'm the newest member of 'The Prince's Harem' – and they would say it, you know they would."

I couldn't deny that, and it ws irritating that the reputation I'd been 'enjoying' now would keep Lily from even being my friend. I shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't hurt. "Well, again, its your decision." I turned away resolutely, refusing to bargain or beg. She looked dismayed, clearly hoping I would compromise or suggest something she could agree to.

Walking the hallway to the Slytherin dorm after that was agony. I wondered if it was the final end to any friendship. I made it to Scrimgeour's door and knocked. Today was as good a day as any – it couldn't get worse, anyhow.

My Head of House looked curious at my request for privacy charms and as much security he could raise. I hesitated, knowing that this would be very important. Scrimgeour had been a section chief and I doubted he would stay with the school for more than a few years, even if the curse were gone. So, it was important to not antagonize him or have him believing me in the least dark.

"There are those in Slytherin, Professor Scrimgeour that are being dragged in to serve the Dark Lord that are not exactly willing." Scrimgeour nodded, waiting for me to come to the point. "I have heard some of them discussing how they were not looking forward to you getting pushed out by the curse on the Defense position."

I met his eyes unflinchingly and hoped I would notice if he tried Legilimancy. Narcissa had given me a basic book on it, but I hadn't made much progress as yet. There weren't any books on it on the general library and Madame Pince was livid when I asked about it in the Restricted Section. She had muttered about dark wizards as I had retreated.

"A curse you say?" He said rather calmly. I couldn't tell if he had already known about the curse or if he simply not troubled by a school rumor, as yet.

"I heard about it from a reliable source. They said the Dark Lord has boasted that he cursed the position after the Headmaster 'had the nerve to turn him down' for it." I prayed he didn't demand the name of my source. I was counting on him only caring that they and I were trying to help.

He leaned back in consideration for several long minutes. "I don't suppose that they could find out ... carefully ... what spells were used and how?"

"I'll ask, though I can't promise they'll be able to ... but at least we did warn you." I tried not to sound desperate for his approval.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I do very much appreciate the warning, and any information you can come up with will be greatly appreciated." He stood abruptly. "I need to consult with Albus, so if you don't mind?"

I smiled and left. Yes, I imagined Scrimgeour had several things to say to Dumbledore. I was willing to wager that Dumbledore would be astounded that Slytherin students were warning Scrimgeour about something against the Dark Lords very clear wishes.

The next day at mealtimes Potter ate almost nothing, sitting next to Lily and pleading rather desperately with her. Black was livid – instead of getting his friend back after Lily started giving Potter the cold shoulder, he was seeing even less of him. After dinner, Potter slumped off to the dorms, refusing to go to Quidditch practice. Black had cursed long and loud, prompting McGonagall to take points.

I stood and strolled over to Black. The Sytherins watched carefully, sure there was something I'd do that was not to be missed. The Harem closed in around us and the other tables watched covertly as well. Black abruptly realized I was approaching him and turned his furious eyes on me.

I looked at him in mock sympathy. "My condolences, Black. I'm so sorry that having Evans dump Potter didn't get you your boyfriend back. Perhaps he'll eventually consider a rebound relationship with you ..." My words were cut off by both the howling laughter from everyone listening and Black's scream of rage.

Black drew his wand furiously and the first syllable of a curse was uttered. "Cruc ..."

McGonagall was very close, though and grabbed his arm, shouting angrily. She glared a bit at me, and dragged off the incoherently growling Black.

Narcissa and Veronica came up as Justine said, aghast. "Was he going to use the ...the ... c..crucio on you?" She stuttered in horror. Narcissa and Veronica stiffened and looked at each other. Casting any spell on me in front of the Professors would get a reprimand with either points taken or detention, depending on the spell. A crucio ... not a spell cast lightly even by Death Eaters. It meant Azkaban with no chance of a reprieve. It was called an Unforgivable for a reason.

Lily went by me in a huff, and I grinned a bit. She would probably make up with Potter just to spite me. Maybe they would both be in a better mood, then.

The next day Black looked sullenly furious ... and with a curiously mad gleam in his eye, though Pettigrew was patting his arm consolingly. Potter was ecstatic – Lily was smiling and speaking to him. Lupin looked very pale and ill, he'd probably be in the infirmary again. I wondered exactly what chronic ailment he had.

The day went by happily and to Black's horror he was partnered with Lupin in potions. Potter now had pride of place next to Lily. I nearly let my Potions partners wreck things, I was so distracted snickering at the seething Black. Luckily they were understanding of this, and were actually amused by it all as well ... especially after my remarks to Black.

Black was aware of our snickering and gritted his teeth so hard I was sure he would chip a tooth.

As we left the classroom, Black approached me, sneering. "Think you're smart, do you, Snivellus? You don't know as much as you think. You don't know us marauders nearly as well as you make out. You certainly know nothing about Lupin ..." I was intrugued in spite of myself. Black was trying to tell me something, but he was attempting to be subtle, for some reason.

"Get to the point, Black." I drawled as if unconcerned.

He flushed in temper, but continued. "If you want to know anything at all about Lupin ... or the rest of us, come to the whomping willow tonight after moonrise. The knot halfway down the trunk, if struck will freeze the tree. There's a tunnel under the tree that takes you to secret rooms..." He smirked at my incredulous look. "You can stay inside the castle, like the snivelling coward you are, of course."

My temper flared, I hated their nickname almost as much as I hated being called coward. I sneered back at him and strode away, not sure if I would take his dare or not. Black had struck on a weakness of mine ... I was far more curious than any cat could hope to be and wondering what Black was up to was killing me.

The full moon was rising brightly as I slowly walked the grounds. I heaved a rock at the tree, hitting the knot and sure enough, the tree stilled. I clambered down into the tunnel, cursing myself as a fool for listening to Black. I went slowly, wand at the ready, sure that there was a trick. I finally reached the door at the end, sweating. I knew – every sense I had screaming that it was a trap ... that Black intended my death or worse, but I had to know what was behind the door.

I cast some unlocking charms and slowly opened the door a bit. I could see a pair of yellow eyes across the room, but nothing else at first - until it started stalking towards me. I felt chilled and a bit sick as I started backing away. I could only hear the thunder of my heart beating in my ears, though I faintly knew someone was shrieking my name as a werewolf slowly got closer. A stag blurred past me, knocking me aside as it drove the werewolf back into the room with its lowered antlers. I regained enough lucidity to wave the door closed with my wand and used a half dozen locking charms to secure it.

The stag popped back into Potter and he and I stared at each other warily. He swallowed hard and made the first move. "He only told me what he'd done a few minutes ago – I was afraid I wouldn't be in time. I sent Lily to the Headmaster – didn't tell her why, just to tell him that Sirius had sent you to the Whomping Willow."

I nodded, Potter wasn't lying, I was sure. "Why'd you save me ... you're so worried Lily might befriend me again ... and you've always hated me..."

He turned and we both started walking out of the tunnel. "Yeah, I don't like you and all, but when Sirius said he'd arranged for Remus to 'take care of you' I realized I didn't want you _**dead**_, for Merlin's sake." He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "And Lily ... its like my dad's been telling me ... if I can't win her fair and square it won't mean anything in the end."

I was astounded. Potter had grown beyond the toddler-age mind set of 'I want it so its mine'.

We met the Headmaster in the entranceway. His horrified eyes calmed a bit as he saw we were both unhurt and he herded us into his office where a mystified McGonagall was waiting with a smug looking Sirius Black. His smile dropped when he saw me and turned furious when he spotted Potter.

"You went and saved him?" Sirius screamed. "You idiot ... traitor!" He sat back down, teeth clenched, until he saw Dumbledore's furious eyes.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk and folded his hands. "Perhaps I need everyone's story ... one at a time." He gestured to me and I haltingly told what Black had said to me and confessed that my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I'd gone to the tree. I ended with Potter's rescue.

Dumbledore look a bit relieved, though McGonagall looked ill – she was now realizing that Black had intended me dead. The Headmaster waved at Potter, who told them that Black had told him he'd sent me for 'Lupin to get rid of for him – so he wouldn't need to worry about Lily any longer'.

Black glared at Potter in fury, hissing "Backstabber" at him. Potter just glared right back.

"I couldn't let Sn ... Prince get killed like that. Not even if I do lose Lily to him in the end ... its just sick. I don't mind pranking him or even hexing him, but this ..." He shook his head.

Dumbledore looked relieved, and again, I believed Potter. He was a prat, a toerag ... most of the time. But he wasn't a murderer.

With reluctance Dumbledore turned to Black, who didn't hesitate to dig his grave as quickly as possible.

"Snivellus has been stalking Evans for years ... James finally is making some headway with the stupid cow and Sniv starts sniffing after her again. Then he starts that rumor that James and I are ... boyfriends. I couldn't stand it. I _**had **_to get rid of him. I let him know how to get to Remus so he could scare the scum right out of the school ... he'd run straight home to his mummy." Black smirked happily ... as if any of us would believe him.

"You never once thought that I would die?" I sneered. "You're either lying or an idiot."

Black shifted guiltily and Dumbledore held up a hand. He looked at Black in faint disgust. "You realize that if Remus had killed ... or even injured Mr. Prince that he would have been killed by the ministry – and they are not gentle in how they execute a werewolf."

Potter looked suddenly green and stood, muttering "I'm going to be sick." Minerva conjured a vanishing bucket and Potter ran to a far corner where he got rid of the last three days worth of food, by the sounds.

Meanwhile Black looked at the Headmaster in incredulity. "But you wouldn't let that happen to Remus ...?"

The Headmaster looked at him coldly. "You think I would cover up a murder?"

Black swallowed rather hard and looked more worried. Potter staggered over and sat down. "I hadn't had a chance to think about what it would mean to Remus if I didn't get there in time – I was so busy thinking about making sure nothing bad happened."

The Headmaster sighed and turned to me. "Mr. Prince, you are the offended party ... as well as Mr. Lupin – his life hung in the balance as well, if the worst had happened."

I nodded slowly, I could see that, although I wasn't sure I liked the way things were going.

"If I did as I liked, Mr. Black would be on his way to the Ministry of Magic holding cells with a charge of attempted murder." He glanced at the aghast Black. "At the least I would like to expel him."

I nodded agreeably – either would suit me.

"Either option will place Mr. Lupins life in danger." Dumbledore said calmly. "I would likely be questioned by the Board for letting him be here – I'd get reprimanded, but little else - I do have some pull as the Head of the Wizengamot. Remus, though, at best he would leave school – at worst the ministry might arrest him and throw him in Azkaban for who knows how long."

Potter looked at me a little pleadingly – and I realized abruptly I likely owed a life debt. Black was looking horrified, Dumbledore wasn't following Black's script and 'fixing everything'.

Dumbledore looked at me assessingly. "What do you suggest, Mr. Prince?" I realized that Dumbledore was testing me – something he'd never bothered to do before, he'd always just expected the worst of me and all the rest of Slytherins. The future of how Dumbledore reacted to Slytherin may rest with me.

"May I think for a moment?" I asked desperately. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

I stood and almost ran to a window, looking out at the moonlit grounds, far below. I wanted Black in Azkaban or at least gone – but that would betray Lupin to the Ministry. I'd always despised Lupin for his weakness, though I at last understood it. I didn't really care about Lupin's future – but I didn't want him dead any more than I had wanted my father dead.

In the end it came down to practicalities. I owned Potter a life debt that I definately didn't want. Plus, doing 'the decent thing' would have Dumbledore thinking twice before believing the worst of me or other Slytherins.

I walked back over and stood by Potter, gesturing for him to stand. He did so uncertainly. "Mr. Potter, I owe you a life debt." He acknowledged this with a hopeful nod. "I would like to discharge that by foregoing any right to claim wrongdoing by Black or turning Lupin over to the ministry this night."

Potter's shoulders fell in relief and he nodded in agreement. I held out my hand and he took it, the debt was discharged with a flash of light. Black looked relieved and he promptly sneered at me, since he was now in no danger of being prosecuted for attempted murder.

I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Dumbledore, who was twinkling happily. It was nice to have the moral high ground, I thought.

Dumbledore waved Potter and I to the door. "You two run along, Professor McGonagall and I need to discuss Mr. Black's punishment with him." He turned back to Black with narrowed, angry eyes.

I bounced down the stairs, much happier. Potter followed more slowly. He looked exhausted, I had to admit that I was a bit done in by all the drama, too. We were about to split off – he to the tower and I to the dungeons. He turned to me and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Thank you again ... for Lupin, I mean. It wasn't fair for Lupin to get used as a weapon, he's so horrified at the idea of ever hurting anyone. He'd have been devastated if he come around and found he'd hurt or killed you." Potter looked at me earnestly. He obviously expected some sort of response.

I mulled it over a moment. I still didn't like him, but now was the chance to make sure I could be friends with Lily with his approval.

"I don't approve of blaming others wrongs on an innocent party." That much was true, of course. "And you really can stop worrying about Lily. I'm not in love with her."

He blinked stupidly and of all things looked angry. "Why not?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. There was just no pleasing him. "I'm in love with someone else, moron."

"Oh, well ... okay." Potter still looked confused. He was used to thinking of me as Lily's stalker.

"For years she was the bright spot in my life – my only friend." I tried hard to impress this on him. "I still would like her friendship, but nothing more than that."

"Really?" Potter started sounding hopeful that I meant it.

"Really." I answered flatly, willing him to believe it.

He suddenly smiled, "Well, then, no problem, if that's what she wants." He bounced off, leaving me blinking at his changeable mood.

Bloody Gryffindor.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~~Z~Z~~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – Doing overtime at the hospital, stupid people going out and slipping on ice and catching pneumonia. Don't they know I need to write fanfic?


	7. Chapter 7

TPH7

Disclaimer – Don't own it and make no money from this.

Chapter 7

The next few days were ... odd. The first few, I just noticed that the Gryffindor table was very quiet. Potter sat between Lily and Lupin, with Pettigrew on Lupin's other side. Black was on the other side of Pettigrew – far away from Potter, looking very pale and subdued. He didn't even glare at me. This was mildly disturbing, but it meant that his punishment had for once been adequate. Although from the icy tension from Potter and Lupin aimed at him, perhaps it had more to do with his friends' anger than his punishment.

Lily cornered me after three days – Potter hovering behind her – and said that Lupin had been in a rage when he found out what Black had done ... and since that would have been right after a full moon, I had no doubt of that. I'd brushed up on werewolves after that night. They should have waited a few days if they had wanted Lupin to take it calmly.

I looked at Black's unhappy visage across the library and smirked ... then again, maybe not. McGonagall and Filch had Black doing detentions almost every night. Lily said that the Headmaster had taken Black on 'field trips' to werewolf safe houses that Albus had set up in an attempt to stop Voldemort's recruitment of them.

Black had insisted – when he returned - that he'd had been appalled at the stories they told – of the terror of being turned – many of them horribly scarred both physically and mentally. Their lives having been altered in the worst possible way – separated from family and no longer considered human by much of the world, Lily said. Black insisted he understood why they'd been so angry that Severus had been almost turned.

I snorted – like Black cared I could have become a werewolf.

Potter had also grimaced sceptically. Potter said that Albus had followed up by taking Black to the ministry 'to meet the intake personel of the Auror Academy'. Then they went to the area where werewolves who crossed the law were kept.

Potter reluctantly admitted that Black had arrived back at the dorm shaking. Potter looked irritated – like he wasn't sure whether to believe Black or not. I sympathised with that – I felt that Black's protests that he now understood how wrong he had been were a bit too quick and lacked weight.

Potter now sat at the Harem's usual study table at times – well, whenever Lily felt she needed help studying and insisted on library time. I was glad it was June and the end of the year was near. Having Potter be friendly was eerie and when Lupin plucked up the courage to apologize it became bizarre.

Lupin's embarrassed, stuttering plea for forgiveness killed the last of my fear of him – true, I wouldn't be caught within a mile of him on a full moon, but the rest of the time – he was still the weak-willed person I remembered.

As June progressed Pettigrew hustled between Black and the other two – obviously eager to reunite his little group. Of the four, he spent the most time glaring at me. He seemed to be making progress with Lupin, and since Lupin would 'need' to have his pack – no matter how despicable his packmates – he eventually started talking to Black. At first he spoke to him with anger, then slowly I could see him giving in to Black's earnest pleas and his own need for a reunited pack.

Potter was watching it as well. He was conflicted, I could see. Wanting his foursome back 'the way it had been', but having grown up enough to know there was no going back to that time before an attempt at murder had cast its shadow.

Mary McDonald – though she knew nothing of what had exactly happened – had become a fixture at Black's side. She'd seen a way into the uber – Gryffindor marauders and Black looked quite pathetically grateful for her support. Potter and Lily watched the pair a bit uncertainly. Lily wanted to believe they really were 'drawn together by the circumstance'.

Even Potter had rolled his eyes at that. I figured he'd listened to Black's assertion that girls were only good for one thing for too many years to believe it.

Potter leaned forward toward me one day during 'study hour'. "He needs a good pranking – remind him he's not getting back into our good graces for nothing."

Some of the Harem snickered. "I vote for a sterility hex." Justine sneered. "I for one don't want him reproducing ... especially with McDonald."

Several of the Harem had suggestions for which spells to use to ensure no little Blacks ever attended Hogwarts in the future. Potter winced at the descriptions of a few of them. Even the Hufflepuffs had some ... interesting ideas.

Potter finally cut in with a "Maybe something temporary – that just ...um – keeps him from getting any action?"

I sneered at his squeamishness. "Go big or go home, Gryffindor." I threw out a challenge.

Lily frowned at us. "I'm not putting up bail money for you, if you get caught." The Harem laughed at that.

"Don't worry – we will, if we're not in the cell next to yours." Justine quipped.

In the end we agreed on the curse affectionately known by females as the 'testicle twister'. It caused a painful 'jolt' in the testicles any time the victim was starting to feel 'frisky', which would make it impossible for Black to copulate or 'get a piece' as Black liked to put it.

Potter frowned thoughtfully. "Doesn't this have a counter?" He asked.

"Yes – a potion that takes 10 days of close attention to brew, and since the hex only lasts 13, I doubt Slughorn will bother." Ursula answered brightly. She was the Hufflepuff seeker and was oddly fearless for a Hufflepuff. I suspected that once again the Sorting Hat had gone with what the child's family wanted instead of where the child belonged.

We lost no time pranking Black – I distracted him in the hallway just after the next Potions class, asking about his 'new girlfriend'. "I suppose she's an adequate stand-in for Potter – dark haired and lanky ... do you make her wear glasses while you do it?"

As always, Black got incoherent when angry ... but McDonald managed to fire off a couple of good hexes in her own furious response to the insult. I had to dodge quickly to avoid them.

Potter had given me a half – irritated glance from behind Black, and then quickly cast the hex. Slughorn appeared and shooed us all away to lunch, giving me a wary glance. He'd avoided me since he was no longer the Slytherin head. He'd likely heard about the Potions Masters that had already agreed to help me with the potions on the list that needed to be signed off on. They were already making offers of apprenticeship, but I intended to wait before making a decision.

I sat next to Narcissa in lunch – though we had to be careful not to do this too often. Potter and the Harem stared at Black, just as I did. We didn't have to wait long to be amused by Black. Mary was next to him, with her hands under the table. Apparantly she was giving him an ... um ... enjoyable massage as he started smiling – and then jumped painfully with a startled yelp. Mary looked startled and glared at him.

Potter smirked and dropped his gaze, while Lily gave Potter – and then me – a severe look. I supposed she felt I was being a bit hypocritical by now helping prank Black in a painful manner – and Potter hadn't repented of his pranking so much as he had simply changed targets. I didn't care – I was owed a bit of payback, I felt.

The next day was fascinating – Black seemed to get erections at ... odd times. Mary sitting next to him with her hands out of sight of course would bring on yelps and pain. However he also showed signs of getting a painful twist when he was in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She was lecturing loudly in a stern voice and slapping a cane in her hand when Black muffled a yelp and jumped out of his seat.

"Mr. Black, what do you think you are doing?" She stormed over to Black and leaned toward him. "Sit back down right now." She waved the cane and then brought in down on her other palm with a crack.

Black, instead of sitting, jumped and yelled. I thought Potter would come unglued holding in his hysterically horrified laughter. Lily and the members of the Harem that were present looked at Black in disbelieving disgust mixed with humor. I could feel a headache coming on in an effort to not react. I would have ammunition to insult Black for the next decade just on this.

There were some more groans and yelps mixed with protests that someone must have hexed him. I rolled my eyes – had it really taken him that long to realize it? Black was quite good at dueling – I watched him often in the dueling club Scrimgeour presided over – though Scrimgeour avoided allowing the marauders to duel with me, so far. Surely he should have seen the signs of a hex long before now?

McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, tapping the cane more – prompting another yelp from Black – and she finally waved him away to see Madame Pomphrey. She was then treated to faintly hysterical snickering from about half her class.

By dinnertime the news that Black had been hexed was rampant. Eventually it was revealed that it was the testicle twister hex, making the girls grin and and most of the males wince in empathy – and then laugh.

I was watching the head table covertly and was sure that I saw the moment when McGonagall heard the news – and when she realized what it implied regarding his behaviour. Her face suddenly froze in an outraged look and she got that pinched look again. I hoped it meant even more draconic detentions for Black.

I whispered what had been done to Narcissa and some of the other nearby Slytherins, who immediately started grinning and not – so – subtly watching Black.

Black had sat next to Potter for the first time since 'the incident', and started talking loudly about Quidditch and leaned toward Potter with an earnest look. This was interupted by Black jumping and yelling "Ouch!". Much of the Great Hall burst into laughter. Potter looked at Black in faint alarm – like maybe he should slide down the table a bit.

It slowly dawned on Black that he was the object of the laughter, and I almost felt sympathy for him – I did, after all know exactly how that felt. Although remembering that Black – and the other Marauders - had been responsible for the humiliations dampened the sympathy quite a bit.

Rufus left the Head Table with a faint smirk. Narcissa and I managed to leave unobserved right after that, since everyone was watching Black, and made our way to the dungeons. She had gotten some information from Lucius for me to pass on and I knocked on Scrimgeour's door.

Narcissa awaited me around a corner, as I told him what I knew about the curse on the DADA position. "He used a form of the _intelligensia_ class of curses – carved it in runes somewhere in the classroom. It has to be a faintly sentinent curse to know to attatch itself to a different person every year and know to mark the passing of time."

Rufus nodded rubbing his chin. "It won't be easy to break the curse even if we find the runes – not after all this time – I'll have to insist we move the classroom – perhaps even rename the class in some way."

I nodded agreeably as Rufus showed me the door. I hoped it was enough to help him. Rufus had already rescued quite a few Slytherins that were about to get marked. It had meant that many of them had to leave the country, but it shortened the Death Eater ranks none the less.

"Thank your friends for me, Hmm, Prince?" Rufus asked, a certain look in his eye.

I nodded in return – Rufus knew he owed us one, and was letting me know I could call it in anytime I needed to. He probably thought there was another student wanting rescuing – or even a newly made Death Eater with second thoughts that wanted the Auror's protection.

I knew from Lucius, via Narcissa that since Rufus had become Head of House that there had been a few defections – something that infuriated the Dark Lord.

As Narcissa and I made our way to the dorms, holding hands, things seemed fairly simple – help defeat the Dark Lord, marry Narcissa, live happily ever after ...

Of course, there was the little problem that Voldemort seemed to be gaining in power. Narcissa and Lucius' marriage was imminent. Not to mention I wasn't sure I believed in happily ever after.

Later, as I wrapped Narcissa in my arms, she echoed my fears. "There's no avoiding this marriage unless the Dark Lord, Abraxas and my parents all manage to die in the next few weeks. You're not going to just forget me, are you? Lucius' biggest fear is that the woman he loves will get tired of waiting ..."

"Never, Narcissa, we just have to string everyone along until we catch a break. There are alot of things we can do after I graduate. We can fake your death ... Abraxas might fall afoul of a band of Aurors ... the Dark Lords defeat would certainly be helpful ..." I tried to reassure her with a bit of joking – or half-joking.

"Faking my death is the best option – but we'd have to leave the country." Narcissa said practically. "I can't think of where I'd want to live ... France is too close and I'm not sure I want to live anywhere else – though Italy wouldn't be that bad." She sighed unhappily.

I reassured her that we would think of something, but it was Narcissa herself that came up with a plan – at least for the coming year. Her marraige contract allowed her to continue working on her charms mastery. She soon pounded out an agreement with Flitwick to apprentice her – working on the mastery on his off – hours. As long as Abraxas never realized just how many hours she spent away from Malfoy Manor ...

I dreaded the end of June ... not only did it mean that the hex on Black would be gone, but it also meant Narcissa's marriage would happen. Mere days after her graduation she would be saying vows to Lucius. They had managed to find acceptable vows that would not be so binding that a divorce would be difficult. Lucius was also hoping that a miracle would occur, I supposed.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Porthos Pucey was an elderly but excellent Potions Master whose parents, I felt, had been far too fond of the Three Musketeers books and alliteration. None the less, I had settled into working at his small apothecary in Godric's Hollow. There was a fairly large wizarding community there that helped each other 'hide in plain sight'.

Pucey's small store with the apartments in the two floors above it fronted as a 'herbal store' with the wizarding shop in the back that had an illusion on it as a store room. There was a huge cellar with a very nice lab underneath.

I worked in the store and apothecary three mornings a week and three afternoons in the lab. My mother and grandfather both insisted I limit it to the three days. I would have to keep to a strict schedule to get all the potions signed off on. It was also irritating at first because I wanted to keep busy to keep my mind off Narcissa's wedding.

Now, though, with the end of July approaching I was glad to have the days off. Abraxas thought his son was happily married off to a beautiful girl – and hopefully distracted from his unsuitable old girlfriend – so Abraxas was sent to Europe to see about recruiting as many Purebloods there as he could for the Dark Lord.

Lucius was hoping he would stay there for several months. They couldn't avoid consumating the marriage, as the marraige contract would not let itself be filed unless it happened. After that, though, with Abraxas gone, Lucius was gone every day to wherever his girl was.

I had met Lucius a couple of times here and there when I went to Malfoy Manor "to deliver potions to Narcissa". Lucius seemed relieved that I was 1.) A Slytherin. 2.) Obviously as devoted to protecting Narcissa as Lucius was in protecting his own lover. 3.) Well, I believe he thought that as I was a half-dozen years younger I might be easily intimidated.

Let him think that if it calmed his pride – being underestimated wasn't all bad.

Narcissa and I met every day I had off to plot together. Narcissa found an old, rather decrepit Manor next to the Prince property that she bought and we cheerfully warded it against anyone but us. We spent the summer days fixing it up – the bedroom first, of course. Then – and Narcissa laughed that she should have predicted it – I took over the large cellar and started setting up a lab. It was partially above-ground and had windows, to my delight. Narcissa bound one of her own elves to the Manor and had her working on fixing things whenever we weren't there.

We knew the dreams we spun on the lazy afternoons were impossible unless the Dark Lord was defeated, but we didn't care. We were still, technically, both teenagers ... dreaming was what we did.

James Potter tracked me down a few times at the Godric's Hollow shop – I found out that Potter Hall was a few short miles (at least by broom) from the town of Godric's Hollow. He'd managed to meet Lily for lunch at Diagon Alley several time, now that we were allowed to apparate.

Lily came to lunch in Godric's Hollow now and then, and in the middle of August Sirius joined us as well. Potter's mother was a Black, a cousin a few times removed from Sirius' parents. She'd invited him over for the remaining weeks, to close the gap in James and Sirius' friendship I presumed. They seemed to have made it up, as far as I could tell.

The banked heat of Black's glare toward me may have been less than in years past, and he no longer sniped – at least not in front of the others, but he still hated me. Any guilt he might have felt over the "Shrieking Shack incident" had seemingly dissipated over time.

Each of 'The Harem' dropped in here and there throughout the summer. Pucey joked he'd seen more young ladies in his shop over this summer than he had in years. Most were accompanied by a parent, who bought things to politely cover the fact that they were chaperoning their daughters.

I didn't mind that, really, as they weren't hostile over it. They were simply taking care of their family, and that was okay. They would have done the same over just about any boy their daughter was meeting – I didn't feel singled out this time.

I finished my potion list at the end of August and Potions Master Pucy offered an apprenticeship when I graduated. He wanted to retire in the near future, but wanted to keep his apartment over the shop – there was a second apartment, of course – but with the Manor Narcissa and I were fixing up, that didn't matter. I had hoped he would offer the shop, and I suspected he wanted to keep his hand in the lab a bit, until he was unable to physically do so.

That was hardly something I would discourage with a Master of his calibre. I promised to consider his offer first, closer to graduation. He smiled and nodded as I apparated to the King's Cross station and boarded the train.

Seventh year was starting out almost as interesting as sixth year. I had expected Potter to be Head Boy, but the teachers over the past year or two seemed to have grown spines ... the rather brilliant Ravenclaw Kingsley Shacklebolt was wearing the Head Boy badge. He quite deserved it, I felt – excellent in all studies and was someone that everyone could go to for help. Scrimgeour was terribly smug that the lad intended to be an Auror.

Lily had still managed to grab the Head Girl badge – and really she also deserved it I felt, even if her Potions grade wasn't what it had been.

Scrimgeour took me aside on the train and informed me in low tones that he and the Headmaster had broken the curse with the help of the Runesmaster there at the school. Professor Babbling had found the runes and had reccomended moving not only the classroom, but the office as well.

At the Sorting feast the Headmaster announced that the class was now known as Defense and Dueling, and that Professor Scrimgeour was staying another year. The Headmaster glanced at me briefly – a question in his eyes. He still seemed a bit hesitant in his trust that wearing green didn't necessarily mean our hearts were black.

Narcissa was announced as Professor Flitwick's new apprentice. I saw a the speculative gleam and look of determination in Lily's eyes from across the room ... I wondered if Flitwick was going to find himself with another apprentice next year as well.

Mary was now even more attatched to Black's hip. He seemed more or less indifferent to her – unless he needed her to fetch something or do most of his essays or (I assumed) if he needed his ego or part of his anatomy stroked.

Most of us NEWT's students were busy cramming all the knowledge in that we could. It was the tests at the end of the year that would matter – that would determine what jobs we could get – and at what level. True, nepotism was rampant in the wizarding world. However no family would risk the family business by hiring their child if they truly could not do the job.

Walking in one's parents footsteps career-wise wasn't demanded – magic tended to be far too specialized. Parents just had to hope that children had the same magical abilities if they wanted them to go into the same field of work.

James and Lily were soon a fixture at my Harem's study table, along with a shyly hopeful Lupin. I didn't discourage him, though I wasn't particularly welcoming. Black, along with a sullen Pettigrew and Mary would sit at a nearby table, glowering.

James and Black had mostly made up by Christmas, they were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after all. I could see that James was reluctant to abandon him since he did seem to be making an effort at civilty – at least while James was looking.

The surreality of things was added to by Evan Rosier having gotten rid of the hussy he'd been engaged to. Over the summer Evan and his father had opened a closet to get their brooms out for a fly and found Evan's fiance in an ... interesting position with Evan's Uncle.

Evan's parents had broken the contract immediately and the Uncle was banished to France for awhile. Evan confessed he was a bit grateful to the Uncle for effectively freeing him. The girl was now going to school in a rather cloistered school in Switzerland.

Just before Christmas break Evan sidled up to me and made a request that had my jaw dropping. "Would you introduce me to Justine, Severus?" Evan asked hesitantly.

I stared at him, puzzled. In spite of his not wanting to marry the hussy he'd been engaged to, I hadn't suspected he'd be interested in one of 'The Harem'. Certainly not one who had a muggle-born father.

"Why?" I demanded a little agressively, feeling a bit protective of her. "You think it's okay to trifle with her since she's not a pureblood?"

Evan looked taken aback. "Nnnnooo..." He answered uncertainly. "I've noticed her for awhile – but now – I'm free to get to know her. I don't know if we'll like each other, but I'd like a chance ..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know my parents will not approve – they'll likely disown me if we do get involved ... but I saw the memories Scrimgeour has been showing everyone – I'm not crazy enough to want that, so I'm doomed to get tossed out of the family anyway ... I might as well go after a girl I actually want."

He reasoning, I thought, was a bit convoluted and I was unconvinced – but he wouldn't be able to fake acceptance of a half-blood if he didn't really feel it. I nodded slowly – I would warn Justine and let her make her own observations about him. If he truly wanted to escape his family and the Dark Lord, Scrimgeour and I would help.

I stayed at Prince Manor part of Christmas break, with frequent excersions to our 'fixer-upper' Manor. Narcissa and I had plans for our own Christmas Party there – it would be the day after Christmas, but that was okay. It would still be just us.

Malfoy Manor would have their usual eye-poppingly expensive and elegant Yule Ball, and then Lucius would run off to whoever-she-is and Narcissa would come to me at ... Hmmm – we really needed to think of a name for it.

Narcissa was a bit nervous when she finally got there after Christmas. The house elf and I had spent several hours decorating and I had a pile of presents for her. I knew her dream was to run an exclusive haute couture house for the elite of wizarding society. She would have to start somewhere, though, and I had obtained the very finest in sewing supplies. Aunt Claudia had asked her dressmaker what a haute couture seamstress would want and had gotten a lengthy list.

I knew that if Narcissa had tried to buy any of this stuff there would be 'talk' about her indulging in work that was beneath her – the kind of talk that no society lioness could afford. But like my lab, she could do as she pleased here in our Manor – it was our island away from the madness, even if it was in need of a new roof.

I had guess correctly, by the delight on her face that evening. She had, of course found delightfully rare ingredients for me, as well as some very high-end equiptment she knew was not yet present in the lab downstairs.

We went upstairs with some champagne she'd gotten from Malfoy Manor and some strawberries and whipped cream I'd had the foresight to obtain. It was wonderful to relax in what we now considered our home – no matter where we had to be when we left it.

The next morning we had barely showered and dressed when a voice bellowed from the floo – Lucius was the only one who knew where our Manor was so it had to be him. I wouldn't have recognized his hysterical tones, otherwise. We ran to the floo.

"I've killed him ... I didn't know what to do – he was going to kill her ... I couldn't let him..." Lucius was wild – eyed and obviously desperate.

"Who, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"My father ... Abraxas." Lucius choked out.

I sighed – more drama. And from Lucius' vacant look and Narcissa's horror, I would need to sort it out. "Step back and we'll come through." I told Lucius. It was a mark of how frantic he was that he actually did as I said with no protest.

I was soon standing over the impressive figure of a recently AK'd Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius was still muttering in rambling, nearly incoherent sentences.

"He wasn't supposed to be back until after New Year's ... surprised me as I was leaving to go see her ... he knew who she was, then and said she was as good as dead ... laughed at me, said that maybe he'd try her out to see what had me so infatuated. Threatened to take her to the Dark Lord so he could have some fun, too." Lucius swallowed hard.

I sympathised, of course. If Abraxas had made similar threats toward Narcissa ... well I wouldn't have used a painless _Avada Kedavra,_ but he definately would be dead.

"Very well, Narcissa – I need you to go to my lab and get the dark blue vial on the second shelf ... it says "for that bitch, Mary". Bring it here." Narcissa smirked, wondering what I'd planned for Mary McDonald before the potion was being hijacked for Malfoy's use.

"Lucius, we need to get him to his room and laid out on his bed. Remove everything from the room that you don't want to part with." Lucius hesitated, and then decided I must have a pretty good plan and since he had none, he was willing to chance it.

Abraxas was soon laying on the bed, propped up with pillows, and family heirlooms were gone. House elves had been sworn to silence and I took the vial after donning protective gloves and dabbed the potion over Abraxas' skin, even removing his shirt to do so, then charming it back on. His skin was soon bubbling up in fake dragon pox eruptions.

Narcissa and Lucius stared in awe – it was an astonishing sight. "Call a healer to confirm the diagnosis – he'll insist on immediate cremation – he'll want the contents of the room burned of course and you'll be paying decontamination fees from their hazard unit – but no one should be checking for an AK- they won't want to touch him – or even be in this room for long."

Lucius nodded shortly. He'd had time to recover a bit, and now that he knew the plot, he would have no difficulty playing his part. I waited in his study, peering happily at his bookshelf full of first editions and rare books ... the lucky bastard.

If I had a choice of making off with Lucius' wife or his books ... well, I'd take Narcissa – but I would have cried over the books first.

Narcissa and Lucius finally came in and collapsed in chairs. "It's done – Abraxas is already ashes and the furnishings are a bonfire out back." I looked out the window curiously – sure enough there was a merry fire out there. "The hardest part is going to be pretending to mourn him."

I looked at his pale and shaken face. "No, I don't think patricide was something you did lightly. He threatened what you loved most. I don't think you wanted him dead ... he simply gave you no choice."

Lucius nodded morosely and Narcissa whispered that she would need to stay and 'organize' things. "I think a visit or two to a grieving family from you would not be amiss."

I did my best to not smirk, and intoned in funeral tones. "I will do my best to come over and comfort you in your time of grief in a day or two." I could see Lucius roll his eyes. Oh, well, I was sure that his lover would be doing the same thing.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – OMG this was a tough chapter to write – sweated over it for too long.


	8. Chapter 8

TPH8

Disclaimer – just messing aroung with the HP universe for my own amusement.

Chapter 8

The Malfoy funeral was difficult – strategically as well as emotionally. I visited daily "bringing potions to Narcissa and Lucius". I dodged my family, who had disliked Abraxas, and were confused by my apparant friendship with Lucius and Narcissa.

I didn't have much of an explanation, and I didn't want to lie to them more than necessary. I finally said that Narcissa was among my many friends at Hogwarts and I felt I should support her. The Harem came to my rescue – deluging me with owls asking if I thought that they should attend the funeral, as most of them were at least friendly with Narcissa, even if they weren't _friends._

They were an excellent excuse, and I persuaded most everyone that I was attending to keep an eye on 'the girls'. Aunt Claudia gave me an arch look of skepticism, she knew there was more to it, but to my relief she didn't press me. Grandfather and mum had looks of confusion and concern. They had eventually heard rumors of 'the Harem' and were worried about that as well, I supposed.

Since none of the girls ever actually came to Prince Manor – although several owls a week did, and there weren't any irate fathers pounding on the door, they weren't sure if the rumors had any fact behind them. Grandfather had taken the stance that I just had 'alot of female friends' and that it meant that once I made up my mind to marry, I would have a large pool to fish from. His only advice was to 'not wait so long that the best were gone'.

Narcissa, when I visited before the funeral was worried ... Abraxas' dying had turned the Dark Lord's attention to Lucius, who had hoped to slip the net once Abraxas was dead. Of course, the Malfoy wealth and status made him prime material to bankroll the Dark Lord's efforts and steer the Ministry the way the Dark Lord wished. I was suprised Lucius had held any hopes of escape at all.

I forgot, many times, that Lucius was not yet even twenty-five. Since I was about to turn eighteen, he seemed considerably older and wiser than I, but in reality he was still quite young. The inner circle of Death Eaters had already been visiting him, circling him like sharks, reminding him of his 'duty' to the Dark Lord.

The three of us sat together after the funeral after everyone had gone. Lucius still would not reveal who his lover was, but and Narcissa and I understood his suspicious nature and protectiveness. He'd been guarding her a long time and was not going to make a mistake now after almost losing her to his father.

"I can't leave the Dark Lord's service – he would never stop hunting me. He needs me to bankroll him. Not to mention that with my status, I can't be seen to desert – it might encourage others to leave – like Rufus has been doing." Lucius sounded a bit sulky.

I eyed Narcissa, who nodded shortly. We'd discussed whether to try and turn Lucius. He was a bit of a snob and did believe in many of the old ways. However – the fact that he would go so far in protecting his non-pureblood lover as to kill Abraxas ... we'd try.

"Do you want to help defeat the Dark Lord, Lucius?" I winced at my bluntness ... but I needed a definate answer, so this was best.

Lucius stared at me, obviously weighing my words ... and why I would ask. He finally opted for the equally blunt, "Yes."

I nodded, "Rufus has already agreed that he owes us a debt – though he doesn't know who was helping me with the DADA curse. If I told him there was a spy in the ranks who wanted protection – who would help by telling us of the Dark Lord's plans - once the Dark Lord was defeated we would have a way out for you." I watched Lucius' eyes take on a calculating look. "...and you can get back at the Dark Lord for enslaving your family and threatening those you love."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, and I wondered if I'd overplayed my hand. But he nodded. "He may be the Heir of Slytherin, but he is wrong in how he is seeking to gain power. The mark is not just a way to show yourself to be his follower – he uses it to control and torture ... I suspect he can drain power as well. All these things are against everything a Slytherin believes in ... being enslaved or controlled – no Slytherin wants that."

So Rufus now had a spy in the inner circle, and the news I brought to him was passed to those in the Auror ranks who could use it. Those in the ministry who were under Voldemort's control were uncovered one by one. The tide began to turn ... slowly, of course, but there was now hope as graduation grew closer. Voldemort's forces were beginning to thin – they knew now that there was a way out, and Rufus was kept busy helping defectors escape.

I decided to take up Porthos Pucey's offer, I was rather proud that I had not needed to go to my Grandfather for the money for the apprenticeship or to buy into the business. As I stood on the platform to accept my graduation certificate, I felt pride like I never had before. I had done this and no rumors could mar how wonderful it was.

~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

A new routine soon started up. My apprenticeship was well on it's way – I had a set of rooms over the shop, as did Pucey. Mine were sparse – enough to convince others that I lived there but most of my things were at the home Narcissa and I were making. My floo connected to Hawthorne Keep, as we had finally named our dilapidated Manor. There was a small, ancient tower in the center of the Manor that dated very far back. The manor had been built around the tower - added onto over the centuries. The giant fireplace in the tower had the name Hawthorne carved into it, and Narcissa had liked it.

Justine and the now disowned Evan Rosier bought a place close to Hawthorne Keep after a fast elopement that rocked pureblood society. I had told them I'd bought property near my grandfather's place 'for me to live on eventually' and had reccomended the area to them. Justine was studying law and Evan was securing the trust funds he'd inherited from his grandmother and a couple of great-uncles, to his parent's fury. They had intended to impoverish him and were irate that they hadn't managed it.

After a month-long honeymoon, Evan was studying closely with two others of the Harem – a pair of very well off Hufflepuffs – Emily Abbott and Shirley Templeton who were very interested in genetics. I suspected Evan mostly wanted to cause strokes among the older Death Eaters by proving that outcrossing was much better than inbreeding. The fact that they were incorporating muggle research techniques and science would be a slap in the face that would just anger them more.

Lily and Potter were to be married very soon, and James and Black had predictably joined the Auror corp straight out of Hogwarts. Lily had worn Flitwick down and would be taking Narcissa's place as an apprentice in September.

Lily came by several times during the summer "for a cup of tea" and would bring my favorite blueberry scones. She was nervous about the wedding and unhappy at times. Her mother had succumbed to a long battle with cancer and this had removed the peacemaker from her family.

"She hates me ... not just the usual bickering and stuff between sisters. Petunia really hates me." Lily was sniffling one day a few weeks before her wedding. "She said she wouldn't waste a day to see a bunch of freaks getting married. Dad says his company is sending him away for several months, and he can't get out of it ... it's like he isn't a part of the family now that mum is gone."

I had no answers for her, other than the usual insults for Petunia. "I remember when she adored you, Lily – remember she wrote that letter, hoping to go to school with you? She'll remember that one day, I'm sure." I thought no such thing, of course ... Petunia was vindictive and almost as good as me at holding a grudge. And as for her father ... I had no clue as to his reasoning other than grief for his wife.

Lily smiled hesitantly, "I hope so ... I won't have any family there. You'll be sure to come, won't you? I need someone sitting on the bride's side."

"You've invited most of the ... study group ... haven't you?" I grinned. We avoided using the word Harem around the elderly and easily scandalized Porthos. "They'll be there, and probably bring their dates. Evan and Justine are coming, I know."

I wished desperately that Narcissa could be there, but that would be too suspicious. James' mother was a Black, and she approved of Sirius Black, as he insisited he was "loyal to the light". She was not as approving of the Black sisters. Bellatrix was already a marked Death Eater and Narcissa was married to Malfoy, who everyone suspected was marked. Oddly she seemed a bit disapproving of Andromeda as well, after she had run off with a muggleborn.

"James' mother isn't sure she approves of me, I think." Lily grimaced, echoing my line of thought. "Oh, she believes muggleborns should be welcomed to the wizarding world – but only if we renounce the muggle world. She would probably be happier if my _parents_ had been the muggleborns – that would mean we were dedicated to this world and of course the grandchildren would be considered purebloods in most of the wizarding world. Some sticklers would insist on another generation passing. It was only the fanatics that wouldn't have accepted them." Lily sighed. "I guess that while she likes us muggleborns as friends and allies ... she's not sure she wants her son marrying one."

"A partially reformed bigot, then." I sneered, making Lily wince, but she nodded.

"James' father seems indifferent to it all ... oh, he grew up hearing about bloodlines and all that, but he doesn't seem to care one way or the other – and James seems to feel the same way." Lily smiled that slightly sappy smile she always got now, when speaking of James.

I grimaced, hoping that I didn't look that way when thinking of Narcissa.

James found his way to the apothecary shop as well. Sometimes I felt I was running an advice shop. "Do you think we're marrying too quickly?" James asked one day.

I almost sneered – I could almost hear Black trying to talk him out of marriage. Sure enough, the next words confirmed it. "Sirius thinks I should wait, says I should sow a few wild oats ... make sure that she's what I want. But what if she finds someone else..." He glanced at me dubiously. I was sure that Black had implied I might still be after Lily.

I weighed my words. "What do you think, Potter? It doesn't really matter what Black or I say ... Lily has a good head on her shoulders and in spite of what I've said over the years, I'm sure you've grown enough brain cells to make this decision." James grinned rather arrogantly at this. "Do you think you'll be lucky enough to find someone better than Lily that will love you nearly as much?" He shook his head violently. "Are there any women out there you want to screw so badly that you'd give up Lily to bed them?" Another shake of his head. "Well, then ... what do you think you should do?"

His face cleared of confusion and he grinned. "You're coming to our wedding aren't you – it's in two weeks?"

I smirked at him and nodded. Another black eye for Black, I mused.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Rufus came to the shop frequently as well, saying that my pain potions were superior ... and of course they were ... and to pick up the latest information from Lucius.

Lucius, being a Malfoy, not only brought information. He also started guarding his wealth from the Dark Lord. Since he no longer wished the Dark Lord to win, he was cutting off supply lines left and right. He said he pleaded that his father had already emptied many of the Malfoy vaults. He got crucioed for this news, but Lucius had grown up with a harsh taskmaster in Abraxas and he would not be easily broken.

I helped him here and there, when he needed knew ideas. He had quickly realised I was a rather good strategist and together we persuaded the goblins to help us hide the money in new vaults and even lied to suspicious Death Eaters who equired about the cut off on their supplies of money.

With Voldemort's ranks slowly dwindling, those that were left started backing off with their money as well, Lucius informed us. With less and less money to bribe and buy people off he was forced to abandon his efforts abroad and concentrate on Britain. Rufus looked aggravated by this when I passed it on to him.

"It's good that his takeover has stopped advancing, and is even reversing. However if he draws his resources and concentrates it all here ... I need to see if we can get help from abroad – they won't want him winning here and coming back after them." Rufus mused. He gave me his usual speculative look. He wondered who the spy was, and occasionally reminded me that if something happened to me – he would have no way of knowing who it had been and would be of no help if they needed it.

I pondered this, wondering how to circumvent it. "I will talk to the spy – I'll see what he is comfortable with ... it's his life in the balance, it will have to be his choice." Rufus nodded his agreement.

Lucius came to Hawthorne that night after a meeting. It was a friday and we always met to discuss things before Lucius would take off for the weekend to ... wherever he went. Lucius was pale and looking shakey. I wordlessly shoved a pain potion, healing potion and a new formulation of a nerve potion I was working on to calm nerves shredded by the cruciatus.

"He's becoming more and more unstable." Lucius said between gulps of potion. "And now ... he was discussing something with the inner circle tonight. I hadn't heard of it before ... apparantly he'd made things called horcruxes to tie himself to this life – so he can't truly be killed. I didn't understand it all. He intends to have seven pieces of his soul – six of these ... things ... and the last piece still within himself. He's made five already ... he's saving the last for a 'special occasion'."

He dropped a book in front of me that oozed dark magic. "I literally begged to be allowed to hide one of them for him. I knew we would want to examine it ... before he finds the 'occasion' to make the last one."

We all shuddered, knowing such an occasion was likely to be gruesome. Lucius finally regained some color and limped to the fireplace to floo away. "Let Scrimgeour know about those ... things. He'll know what we should do."

Rufus, when I informed him turned an ugly pale green and wheezed, "Horcruxes? More than one?"

"He intends six of them, though he's made only five so far." I answered worried at his reaction.

He explained about Horcruxes in detail and I soon felt as dizzy and nauseated as he looked. I pulled out the journal and dropped it in front of him. Rufus looked at it in revulsion. "Yes, I imagine it is a horcrux. We need to destroy them before trying to kill him." He made no move to touch it. "Keep it hidden and safe – we may need to examine it."

I took the horcrux back to Hawthorne and hid it in a small vault in the fireplace. A stone slid to one side to open it and closed again with no hint that it existed. Narcissa and I warded it well.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lily and James' wedding day dawned bright and cheery. The Harem, along with a few boyfriends and I arrived to be stared at and provide entertainment in the form of rampant gossip. McDonald, in her far too revealing bridesmaid's robes was hard at work reminding people of every rumor ever said about the Harem and I.

I cast the eavesdropping charm once again – I saw no reason to be bored while waiting, and the gossip was always amusing. No one seemed to understand why I never seemed upset to lose a member of the Harem to another man. Justine and another were now married and three others engaged - all with excellent marriage contracts looked over by Justine.

Worse – as far as the gossips were concerned, the new men did not seem hostile toward me. This brought about a great deal of speculation. Did the young men not mind that the Harem was populated by experienced witches? Or had I not gotten into bed with them all, after all? Was the Harem pulling a trick on them? Had I created a new form of Love Potion or one that confounded the men into thinking the Harem was full of muggle nuns?

The gossips would say whatever they pleased no matter what, and the Harem had long since learned to ignore them. Their 'reputations' were now a test ... if the men were smart enough to find out for themselves if rumors were true, or wise enough to ignore rumors – they might be worth looking at.

Black, along with Mary McDonald were on the other side of the hall on the Potter property where the ceremony would take place. Black was smirking triumphantly, as he was 'best man'. I grinned, I may now be a friend of Potters, but I certainly hadn't aspired to be the best man at his wedding.

Mary was giving us an unfriendly stare that would have done a basilisk proud. I smiled and imagined what she would have looked like if I'd gotten that faux-dragonpox potion onto her.

Luckily the ceremony began and our attention was drawn to the radiant bride. Lily was smiling happily and Potter looked as if he thought he was the luckiest man alive – as well he should, I felt. I glanced at Black, who had a faintly contemptuous look in his eyes. I knew he would have prefered Potter put off marrying so they could cat around more ... well, too bad I thought smugly.

There was a merry party that soon degenerated into a noisy mess as soon as the older wizards and witches left. Gryffindors did think it was a party unless they were loud and offensive, of course. The unescorted Harem members left once the groping started and the others followed suit soon after, leaving me alone with James' friends. Most of them had stopped being overtly hostile, since James was my friend.

I thought about leaving once I saw couples wandering off to find dark corners or closets to do Merlin-knew-what.

Black clearly wished me gone, which was the only reason I stayed. I blamed my next action on the elf-wine and an overabundance of vindictiveness. Mary McDonald had been one of the bridesmaids and was now overindulging in alcohol. She had caught the bouquet and was trying to flirt and make pointed remarks to a horrified Black. She might be his 'girlfriend', but she was clearly no more than a convenience to pull out for public venues like this.

He might not care much about her, but I knew how territorial he was. While he was determinedly ignoring her I managed to insinuate myself between them.

"Not getting anywhere with the hints about marriage, Mary? Well, he's not good enough, anyway, is he? Cut off from the Black money, only that small inheritance from an Uncle – barely enough to get him through Auror training, likely." I had no idea of the size of the inheritance, but it sounded good. I started guiding her away to a hallway off from the hall. "He shouldn't ignore a beautiful girlfriend like you ... who knows what could happen?"

She blinked blearily at me, giggling and then frowning. She hated me, but I was soothing her pride, so ... why not? "Well, he wants to wait until after training before he discusses anything ... serious."

I laughed. "Sirius ... discussing something serious?" A stupid joke, but it made her giggle in drunken delight, as I opened a door behind her and pushed her into a linen closet full of tableclothes and napkins of every color and design.

I narrowed my gaze at her. I could seduce her quite easily in this condition, but the thought of cheating on Narcissa, even for such delightful revenge was not something I could think of doing. So, what to do instead that would anger both Mary and Black? Mary answered that for me. She suddenly grabbed me through my trousers, shocking me, and her eyes widened appreciatively.

"Well, at least that rumor is true." She purred stroking down my length.

I let her cop a good feel while I answered, "Better than what you're getting with Black?" I purred in return, leaning over her.

"Oooh, yes – by a long shot." She giggled, unbuttoning her clothing.

I broke away rather abruptly and sneered. "Well that's as close as you'll ever get. I'll let Black know that he's come up ...um, short ... once again."

She was suddenly a great deal sober, with a horrified gaze and flaming cheeks. I threw the door open wide and waltzed out. A few of the more loutish Gryffindors were outside, snogging their girls. They turned in time to see Mary in a state of almost total undress and heard her screaming.

"Don't you dare tell Sirius I said you were THAT much bigger than him." She shrieked, and then saw all the people in the hallway. There was a wave of loud, delighted laughter from the inpromptu audience.

I grinned. I wouldn't even have to tell Black the news myself.

Perfect.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – It almost looks like spring – except for the rain that looked like very much like very wet snow. Wish it would quit.


	9. Chapter 9

TPH9

Disclaimer: - JKR obviously owns all the characters, I'm just having fun.

Chapter 9

I ambled through the crowded ballroom full of drunken ex-fellow students, quite amused at being able to watch the spread of the news of Mary's state of drunken undress – and me leaving the closet looking … um … disappointed again - not to mention what she had shouted after me.

I could actually see some of the louts and their girlfriends race in and whisper frantically to a group – and then that group breaking up and telling five or six more groups – and so it went. Alice and someone else whispered to Lily and James. Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. James looked briefly horrified and then to my relief he howled in laughter. I hadn't wanted the relationship with Potter to degenerate back into hostility – not when it would mean difficulty with staying friends with Lily. Plus, James Potter was amusing at times.

A group of faintly gleeful Gryffindor's crowded around Black and spoke – gesturing wildly in my direction. I watched as his horrified face turned scarlet and then purple. I could almost see the top of his head blowing off. He bellowed – as he always did, and actually leaped over the table. Impressive, considering how drunk he was and he waded through the swiftly parting crowd who was obviously hoping for a good fight.

"SNAPE ! You sleazy …." Black howled. Remus was coming up behind him, actually wringing his hands. Pettigrew was there as well, watching avidly.

"Prince." I interupted him with a lofty sneer.

If possible, Blac's blood pressure went even higher. "You slithered around and snuck in a closet with my woman and think I'll let you get away with it?"

He panted loudly in my direction in his agitaion, so I waved a hand in front of my face, obviously 'to clear away his bad breath', making the crowd giggle. Gryffindors at this level of inebriation were easy to amuse.

Black apparently couldn't articulate in more than muffled screams at that point and whipped out his wand. I had mine out long before his cleared his sleeve. I had the advantage of having consumed a bottle or two less of firewhiskey than he had.

Black looked around at the people that were backing off to leave an improptu dueling arena. At one time it would have been me that had been driven to an attack, with the crowd watching me with derision in their eyes. I hesitated, now unsure of my petty little revenge on Black. There was more than one saying about not becoming what you hate. At some point the hatchet had to be buried – preferably in a metaphorical manner and not literally in my own back.

I saw James and Lily finally push to the front of the crowd. Narcissa might understand my need for revenge, but she was likely to frown rather fiercely over the way I had done it. Lily, though, was definately going to shout … especially if I continued my vengence this way.

I lowered my wand, trying to look less hostile and more … well, innocent obviously wouldn't work, so I tried for confused ... like maybe I didn't know why Black was so upset.

James looked at Black and frowned. "Lower the wand, Sirius. This is my wedding. No bloodshed or curses..."

"You know what happened, James." Black kept his wand pointed straight at me.

"Yeah, you told Mary to sod off after she caught the bouquet and started casting broad hints about the two of you marrying … apparently she looked for a bit of revenge." Lily broke in. She wasn't entirely accurate, but I was happy to have them all think that if it meant that Lily did not end up hating me … **_I_** would know I instigated it all and that would be satisfaction enough.

Sirius swung toward Lily, his wand ending up pointed at her. "Shut up you upstart little ..."

James shoved her behind him, and the crowd gasped, though I doubted he intended more than insults as far as Lily went. I sent a very painful stinging hex at him, to bring his attention back to me, just in case. Sure enough he turned back to me and pointed the wand at me, he eyes holding a rather crazed look in them.

"Cr …." He started a curse, but was abruptly dropped by a petrificus cast by an apologetic looking Remus standing behind Black.

The crowd was now looking horrified and uncertain, whispering to each other and looking at Black nervously. James waved urgently at Remus and Peter and they hustled Black out the door to wherever they were staying.

James waved them all back to the party, making a few rather true remarks about Black's quick temper and bad luck with women. Since the show was over, they got back to the debauchery quickly enough. I trailed after James and Lily to their table and wished the happy couple the very best. They were soon busy making rather sickeningly sweet looks at each other – thoughts of Black, Mary and myself obviously far away.

I gave my excuses to the oblivious couple and flooed to my apartment over the apothecary and then on to Hawthorne Manor. Narcissa was still up, looking a bit anxious. Perhaps she had thought I would find the sort of action that Mary had offered. I wondered how amusing she would find my little revenge – or not.

I was a bit nervous myself now and started describing the wedding to her, telling her some of the gossip about myself and the Harem I'd overheard. She relaxed a little and smiled. I went on to describe the swiftly degenerating party that had happened after the 'adults' had left. She grimaced and tensed a little. When I get to the part about my 'revenge' I accioed a pensieve and simply dropped the memory in and we entered together.

Watching myself maneuver Mary with a rather fiendish glint in my eye was … weird. Narcissa flushed a little – with temper I supposed. The flush calmed a bit when I pushed Mary away and she even chuckled when Mary shouted at me and the others had laughed. The scene with Black made her frown. She was still frowning when we left the memory.

"Did he intend to cast a crucio on you … surely he wasn't that drunk?" She asked.

I hesitated – I was sure he had intended to that once back in school. I wasn't sure, now. I finally just shrugged. Narcissa nodded and then walloped my arm hard enough to sting.

"Find some other way to make her suffer, if you must. I didn't really enjoy that scene even if you did." Narcissa hissed at me with narrowed eyes.

Her ire actually relieved me a bit. Jealousy meant she valued me, I hoped. I wouldn't expect any_ real_ girlfriend to watch that scene and remain indifferent. I nodded to her meekly and led her upstairs where I could prove that the scene with Mary had been anything but satisfying.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

Lucius had warned me that the Dark Lord needed a Potions Master and that he'd been asking about me. I hadn't felt he was a threat, as yet, as I hadn't taken my Mastery test as yet – that would not be for a few months. So I was more than a little stunned when Porthos and I were confronted by several black robed and masked figures a couple weeks after the Potter wedding.

One of them pointed a wand at Porthos and told me, "Flee and he dies."

I managed to croak out a, "What do you want with me?"

"Just come along quietly … someone wishes to meet you." The figure thrust a potions vial at me and I felt the pull of a portkey. I arrived into the midst of about fifteen of Voldemort's inner circle. To my relief the Dark Lord wasn't there as yet. Several of death eaters had their masks off, which worried me. Lucius said that only happened when it was a meeting of mostly the higher ups.

Whatever was to happen was unlikely to be good. I saw a few other frightened barely graduated looking people who were not in death eater garb. I suspected they were about to torture or otherwise persuade all of us into joining. I saw Lucius – I recognized his mask by now - over by a table with various dark looking artifacts on it. He looked at me with apology in his eyes and I nodded a bit … he _**had**_ warned me after all.

I mulled the situation over for a minute and then edged over to Cygnus and Orion Black. They eyed me in a rather superior way and I gave them an ingenuous look. "Will we get to see … him?" I managed to sound a bit breathless with excitement.

They looked at each other smugly, assuming that they wouldn't have to do much converting in my case. Perhaps they thought indulging me would encourage the others to think again about refusing the dark mark. I hoped to make them relax enough to allow an escape. I fingered a bag in my pocket – my bag of enhanced floo powder.

I'd been experimenting in a bit of alchemy lately – looking for a way to make the amounts needed to floo much less. Floo powder could be expensive and families sometimes struggled to keep the family jar of floo powder full for visitors. If wizards and witches could carry their own because one only needed a pinch the profits would be considerable … though I hoped for a patent that I could sell to the highest bidder.

I'd managed to remove much of the bulk by purifying the ingredients, and enhancing some elements so less was needed. I wasn't sure if the process could be made less time consuming or expensive. None the less I had a small bag of sparkling silvery powder and a mad plan forming to use it to escape.

I pulled the bag out and leaned toward Orion, "I know you two are men of discernment and likely enjoy an occasional foray into magically enhanced ...umm ... entertainment. This is some cocaine from magical poppys and some other elements that I know will make it all the more enjoyable. As a matter of fact … it can make any ..." I looked around the dingy and forbidding room "... circumstance much more amusing and diverting."

Cygnus peered into the small bag with interest. I made a move to cover my tracks, hopefully. "Don't tell anyone I gave it to you – but if you're interested, let me know if you need more." I didn't know what the floo powder would do, but I viciously hoped it killed them slowly.

I edged over to the other abductees who were whispering to each other. "What do they want with you?" They asked me when I got close enough.

"Well, just now they wanted to relieve me of whatever I had in my pockets. I had a magical watch with a lot of enhancements that belonged to my grandfather ..." I managed a sulky look, "But I guess it's because I'm getting my Potions mastery that they took me."

The others nodded. "Most of us work in the ministry … Ranly here is becoming a healer."

"Look," I whispered. "I'm hoping for a big distraction – if there is, make a run for it and apparate to safety." The five anxiously nodded and we started watching the growing bunch of death eaters crowding around my bag of floo powder.

Orion was cutting the powder like a pro – he'd obviously done a few drugs, magical or otherwise in the past. I smirked happily as I watched the supposed best and brightest of Voldemort's inner circle snort enhanced floo powder with enthusiasm. Cygnus actually sniffed up three long lines of it.

There was a lot of elbowing by late-comers – I recognized the LeStrange brothers and started praying silently that Bellatrix got in there and sucked down half the bag. There was soon almost thirty death eaters sniffing and chortling happily.

The older Rosier backed up from the group, a goofy grin on his face and sneezed. He abruptly disappeared with a loud bang and reappeared across the room, knocking over Lucius. The others guffawed, apparently having already snorted enough to not sense danger in that. Others sneezed and were teleported here and there across the room, giggling hysterically. Lucius frantically dodged them and got knocked down several times.

Cygnus stopped howling with laughter and hyperventilated for almost a minute then belched loudly … which seemed to cause him to blow up in a large green flame, leaving a cloak and a pile of robes mounded over what I was sure was a horribly splinched dead body.

I noticed with glee that that bloody well shut the rest of the Death Eaters right up.

At that point Lucius and we recruits and maybe one or two death eaters were the only ones who had not indulged in the powder. Soon a couple others belched and erupted - leaving more mound of splinched green corpses. This caused the others to run around shouting and screaming as well as sneezing and teleporting. I shooed the recruits to the door, urging them to run. Lucius was dodging spells from the other two non-floo powdered death eaters were casting at the teleporting and splinching death eaters.

I stayed just outside the door, hoping Lucius could get away, but Voldemort choose that moment to appear - in all his shrieking and hexing glory. He watched, aghast and two more of his inner circle blew up in spectacular green, spraying him in oddly greenish blood.

"What is happening?" Voldemort screamed and Lucius pointed to Orion who was holding his breath – trying to avoid sneezing or belching.

"He gave everyone some drug or other-they've all been snorting it." Lucius answered.

Orion must have seen a horrible death coming, so he avoided it by letting out a belch and a sneeze at the same time, he teleported across the room, reappearing in a ball of green flame – and splatted against a wall in several pieces. Voldemort screamed and started firing off crucios and Avada Kedavra's indiscriminately. I'm not sure if that accelerated the process, but soon all but Lucius and one other death eater were the only ones left alive – Voldemort had caught one of the non-imbibers with an AK – I assume by accident.

Voldemort stood in the circle of bodies, covered in green blood, looking like a very evil - and tall - leprechaun. I backed away, hoping Voldemort let Lucius live, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help him now.

I fled across the large, overgrown lawn and through an eerie graveyard and past a church. I finally reached the gates and felt the wards stop there. I hesitated and ran down the road, determined to know exactly where this was. I downed a pepper-up and a speed poiton. I flew by a ramshackle shack and finally reached town about five miles away. 'Little Haggleton' the sign said.

I apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. It was still summer, but Scrimgeour was there – I had free passage to his quarters although all other areas were warded against everyone not working there. I got to his room and he looked up, startled.

"Potions Master Pucey firecalled me – he said you'd been abducted by death eaters. I wasn't sure if it was a ploy by your spy or not." He sighed and sat heavily into a chair. "I was going to give you and your spy until morning and then launch a search."

I quickly firecalled Porthos and set the man's mind at rest. I then walked over to Rufus' pensieve and pulled the memory from when the death eaters took me to sighting the Little Haggleton sign. Rufus looked eager and went straight into it. It took little time for him to view it – it had only seemed like forever, I supposed.

Rufus came out laughing with a glee I'd never seen on his face before – but there had not been much cause for levity lately. When he calmed he looked at me with some awe. "You … you killed almost all of 'He Who Must Not Be Named's inner circle … with floo powder – and of course, their own stupidity." He looked more sober for a moment. "Your spy did escape this, did he not?"

I nodded, "He said a couple days ago to tell you that I could tell you his name if you can assure me that your occlumency skills are sufficient to guard his secret. I haven't had a chance to see you about it as yet. " He nodded and I whispered the name in his ear.

His jaw dropped and he looked at me in astonishment and once again dissolved into gleeful laughter.

"Abraxas must be cursing in Avalon in every language he ever knew over this." Rufus wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"We should use this memory of mine." I remarked, causing Rufus to stare at me in puzzlement, so I expounded on my idea – I seemed to be full of them tonight. "Showing the Dark Lord as incompetant and the Death Eaters as idiots who practically offed themselves … that will almost do more harm to him than all the deaths that his inner circle just took. He's winning through fear and wizards thinking they are joining the most powerful side. This will lessen the fear considerably and wizards will think twice before throwing in with him."

Rufus thought for a moment. "You'll be at the top of his list to capture and your death won't be pretty - he'll want to make an example of you."

"Give me 24 hours to secure everything … and everyone. With any luck he'll be drawn out … looking for me, he'll make even more mistakes if he's infuriated and feeling humiliated." I said. The last thing I wanted to be was a martyr, but he was targeting me anyway, obviously.

I left the still smirking Rufus and persuaded the willing Porthos Pucey to stay at Prince Manor, which was quickly put under fidelus – with me as secret keeper. Hawthorne Keep was under fidelus as well, with my grandfather as secret keeper. He'd not been happy that I would only be visiting Prince Manor and he was quite curious as to who the lady was that was obviously spending a great deal of time at the Keep.

I convinced him that it was too dangerous for anyone to know her identity until the Dark Lord was gone. This he understood quite well.

The apothecary was split – part to Prince Manor and part to Hawthorne Keep. We Owled our customers and arranged to do business by owl order, though that might cut our business considerably.

We needn't have worried. I was suddenly a celebrity. There were headlines with amusing pictures of death eaters teleporting around a room, other pictures of somewhat disgusting explosions and a Dark Lord that was literally spitting in fury. The entire story was given in vivid detail.

Rufus had made a copy of my memory of the event that ended when I stopped watching the scene – the Aurors didn't want to alert anyone they were looking around Little Haggleton. The memory was at the ministry – available for anyone to see if they wished. Aurors surrounded the pensieve where it was located in the atrium and the line to see it was lengthy for weeks.

Sure enough the memory cut Voldemort's status as a Dark Lord by at least half. Rumors said that death eaters were leaving skid marks they were deserting so fast. The inner circle was essentially gone and the families of the dead withdrew whatever monetary support they were giving.

Best of all Lucius had gotten the Hufflepuff cup out of the grief stricken Black family. Even Bellatrix was moping, Lucius said. Her hero, the Dark Lord was looking incompetant and she was nearly suicidal over it. Of course she was a widow as well, but Lucius wasn't sure she'd noticed.

All in all things were looking up for our side.

Then Rufus sent an owl saying Albus Dumbledore wanted to visit me.

Dammit.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

A/N- Read a story that had Lucius snorting floo powder. I thought could be tweaked into a way to kill off Death Eaters instead.


	10. Chapter 10

TPH10

Disclaimer- Don't own HP or SS – just having fun during a heat wave here in NY.

Chapter 10

I found myself sulking at Prince Manor, awaiting Dumbledore's arrival a few days later. Narcissa was spending a lot of time at the various Black residences lately, pretending to mourn her father and uncle. She and Lucius were hoping to sniff out the location of a certain necklace / horcrux Lucius had heard about.

I absolutely did not want anyone knowing about Hawthorne Keep, so I got my grandfather and Porthos to 'obscure the truth' with Dumbledore and tell them I was staying at Prince Manor. That was what everyone assumed anyway. The ordering and delivery system for the apothecary had me sending my potions to Prince Manor and they sent them on from there, so most people assumed I was with family anyway … and it kept the fidelus intact.

Porthos was a bit depressed, lately. Voldemort had burned down the apothecary in retaliation for the whole floo-powder incident. To be expected, really, but luckily grandfather rather liked Porthos – they reminisced about 'the good old days' and played gin rummy together, so he offered to let Porthos stay at Prince Manor 'for good, if he liked'. Porthos was 'considering it'. I hoped he did, it would keep my grandfather occupied, so he wouldn't obsess over the witch I was living with.

Albus and Rufus arrived with grandfather, who had to bring them through the fidelus on the Prince Manor. Rufus looked unsure, but Albus was beaming happily at me. He'd likely forgotten that I wasn't that friendly a person.

The three of us sat and a house-elf served tea. The other occupants of the house had made themselves scarce. None of us wanted to chance Albus getting information by even a brief glance of legillimancy. I had enough occlumency walls built after a few lessons from Lucius that I felt fairly safe.

Rufus asked after my mastery and I confirmed that I had taken the mastery test the prior week. I smugly expected to be confirmed as the youngest Potions Master in over fifty years. Albus beamed happily, as if he'd anything to do with it.

"There was something you wished to discuss, Headmaster?" I finally asked – ending his dialog about the new students that had arrived to school this month. It was now the second week of September.

Dumbledore seemed bemused by my interuption, as if he didn't understand why I wouldn't want to hear all about the bloody students.

"Ah, yes. Rufus has relayed information to myself several times about death eaters, supporters of Voldemort and upcoming raids … just raids and people that the ministry could do nothing about, of course. I guessed that it was you providing us with this information when the pensieve memory involving floo-powder was made public ..." The Headmaster looked at me in bemusement. He likely wondered if it was appropriate for him to act pleased by the deaths of so many former students.

I watched the old meddler carefully. I wasn't sure what he was aiming at, and Rufus was looking unhappy. I settled for waiting patiently for the Headmaster to get to the point.

"I told Professor Scrimgeour when he started teaching that I have a group of … friends ... that assist me in fighting Voldemort. That is why he passed information you gave on to me. We try to take care of things that the Ministry is unable to take care of for one reason or another." Albus had his best, 'Leader of the Light' persona in place, not that I felt he _**wasn't **_trying to help defeat the Dark Lord, but I was a bit astounded that the Head of the Wizengamot was advocating vigilante justice.

"I am an Auror, and I work within the system – I could not in all conscience join his group, but I do recognize that sometimes citizens need to step in and help when a terrorist organization is trying to take over." Rufus frowned, obviously conflicted. "You, yourself have been a bit active, on your own, being a contact for a spy and what with the whole 'floo-powder incident'."

"The floo-powder was just an effort to survive a kidnapping." I objected. "And the spy … well you know that grew out of my efforts to get rid of the curse on the Defense position so we could keep you on as Head of House."

"Yes, and as a member of the Order you could help us defeat Voldemort that much sooner." Albus twinkled and beamed eagerly, as if I'd already agreed.

I scowled and decided to be difficult about it, though I was interested in the offer. "Order?" I asked, looking at him askance, just to get rid of the twinkle.

Albus sighed, giving me a reproachful look – like I should just agree and get details later. Didn't he remember that I was a Slytherin?

"The Order of the Phoenix." The Headmaster intoned solemnly.

I smirked. "Was the name 'Vermillion Vigilantes of Virtue' already taken, then?" I mocked.

Rufus snorted his tea, but to my surprise Dumbledore just blinked in surprise and then laughed heartily. "We do take ourselves a bit too seriously at times. However, the name began back in the '40's when we started up – we gathered together to take down Grindelwald at that time. Names tended to be more grandiose, back then."

"Who is in the 'Order'?" I asked. "What will you be expecting of me, and do I have to make up my mind right now?" Albus hesitated to answer – obviously surprised at my questions and I continued.

"Do people really join without knowing who they'll be working with, or what is going to be expected of them?" I asked, making Albus looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes – of course they did – they were likely all 'eager to die in the name of the light' Gryfindors or especially gullible Hufflepuffs.

Albus cleared his throat, "Well, Lily and James have recently joined. I thought perhaps you could continue to provide information and of course there are potions we might need. I know you were... okay ... at dueling, though the Club hadn't started going to tournaments when you were at school. You could go on missions if there was one you felt you could assist with."

I shifted in my chair in irritation. Once I figured out that there would be no tournaments for my year and that Rufus was avoiding matching me against any of the marauders I didn't bother to show off my skills, keeping my hexes and curses simple and low-powered. Rufus and the other Slytherins hadn't been fooled, and the marauders had been hexed by me enough to know better, but most of the rest of the school had assumed that I was mediocre.

I know found that in spite of the advantage of being underestimated by others, I did not like being considered incompetant by the Headmaster.

"May I come to a meeting and make my final decision, then?" I asked neutrally.

Dumbledore was back to smiling and twinkling, so he likely thought that Lily, or perhaps James could talk me into joining once I was at a meeting.

I managed to get them out the floo without giving in to the urge to demonstrate my competence in several illegal dark curses to the Head of the Wizengamot – and then have to try distracting dementors for several months by reciting potions formulas to them.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

I spent some time with family that afternoon. My mother was spending alot of hours with Porthos, brushing up on potions. She'd repaired the greenhouse on the property and she'd been puttering about with various plants since she'd returned to the family. Now she seemed interested in putting the plants to good use. I half expected her to use the time with Porthos to perhaps get her own mastery.

Grandfather had chattered on at my side at the dinner table. He made broad hints about meeting 'the young lady' who was at Hawthorne Keep so much. I nodded and said they would meet her eventually and with that they had to be satisfied.

I arrived back at Hawthorne to find Lucius and Narcissa already there, talking in worried tones. Narcissa looked at me in anguish, though Lucius immediately donned his neutral mask.

I sat and ordered tea from a hovering elf. Lucius managed a tight smile. "Well, we have some good news. We cornered Regulus – he's less enthused about his Death Eater status with his father and uncle gone. He's been moved up now into the inner circle. Most of the inner circle is now youngsters in their early twenties … those that are older are morons that should still be low level 'cannon fodder'." Lucius frowned. "Narcissa and I remarked on the horcruxes to Regulus – pretended surprise that he didn't know about them. He was quite appalled, said that that was taking dark magic too far ..."

I nodded. Regulus was a snotty little pureblood who was only slightly less bigoted than his mother. He'd been a year behind Lucius in school and had never lost an opportunity to sneer at me and mutter 'filthy halfblood' whenever I would walk by. Apparantly even he had his limits when it came to dark magic and murder.

"He seemed to know about the Slytherin necklace … said that he was going to get it for us 'to deal with'." Lucius frowned. "Hope he is clever enough to do so without alerting the Dark Lord. I found out there is a ring … and Regulus said that his father once whispered to Walburga that the Dark Lord had boasted about getting his hands on Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

I nodded – at least we knew what we were looking for, now.

Narcissa looked ill. "Bellatrix says he's just waiting for an "auspicious" kill to turn Nagini into a Horcrux. She said at the moment he can't decide if he wants it to be Dumbledore or … or you." She looked at me in horror. I felt an icey chill in my gut, but managed to not react.

I nodded, I had known that the whole floo-powder and pensieve memory incident would place me high on his list. I was a little flattered to be equal to Dumbledore in his mind, though the accompanying danger of a horrifically tortuous death wasn't as welcome.

"With all of his setbacks and loss of followers he is becoming more and more unstable. The raids he's ordered lately have been absolutely insane. It has cost him even more followers. He's down to only four or five people in the ministry." Lucius frowned. "However he says he's obtained a few more recruits from recent Hogwarts graduates … he says he has a spy who will soon be inducted into Dumbledore's little faction 'the Order' or whatever he calls it. He boasts that it is a friend of your old pal Potter."

Lucius smirked at me. Potter was hardly a pal – a friend, I hoped, but he was more an extension of Lily in my mind. I smirked back at him, not rising to the bait.

"That is ill news, we don't need any traitors giving up secrets." I frowned, this could endanger Lily and Potter not to mention the Order – including me.

"There is something else … I did tell you that he's growing more unstable …" Lucius grimaced, with a pained look on his face. "He has decided that we are not breeding enough followers … that if his older followers had had more children, he would not be scrambling for soldiers now." I stared at him in fury, guessing what was coming. "He's ordered those unmarried to get suitable mates immediately and those with spouses to … procreate without delay – he expects to hear that new little Death Eaters are on the way before the end of the year."

Narcissa looked ill. I knew what this meant. If she bore Lucius a child divorce would be out of the question. I could never separate her from her child and asking Lucius to give up his heir would not be heard of. Wizard parents found it nearly impossible to share custody, they simply tended to be too bound to their children both magically as well as emotionally to be so separated. If Lucius and Narcissa had a child – there would be no divorce until, perhaps, the child was grown and married themselves.

I stood and paced – I could think better that way. I needed a plan and fast, or they would be caving to Voldemort's demands and I would soon be edged out of Nacissa's life, except as an occasional weekend lover – if I was lucky.

I reviewed my allies, doubly glad, now that I had maintained such close ties with the Harem. I tried to view the problem logically. The Dark Lord wanted pregnant wives … ah, well then, we would give him that.

I turned to them, Narcissa looking desperate and Lucius looking equally unhappy … his own lover would not welcome this any more than I. Lucius' greatest fear would be realized – he would lose her, most likely.

"I have a plan – it will work, but the two of you have to be willing." I took a deep breath. "Ronda and Samara work in the records division of the Ministry – Ronda is already a supervisor on the night shift – they work together and they would help us, I know. If we asked them to hide divorce decrees until it was safe, as well as wedding licenses they would do so, no matter how long they had to hide the paperwork."

Lucius was quick - he caught on to the plan immediately. "You mean – divorce right away and remarry – all in secrecy?"

I walked to Narcissa and took her hand. "'Cissa, would you mind divorcing Lucius and marrying me – I'm afraid I don't have a very elegant proposal for you, just the promise that you'll have to get knocked up right away to keep up appearances for the Dark Lord."

I made the proposal a bit light-hearted due to the fact that I was a bit light-headed with nervousness. We'd discussed marriage as being some time in a nebulous future 'when the time was right'. Maybe she had thought that time would never really arrive.

However, Narcissa just smiled happily and laughed, throwing her arms around me. "I would love to – it's what I've wanted for so long, now." I nearly fainted with relief.

Lucius chuckled, "Should I feel put out?" he asked, but he had a rather far-away look in his own eye. Someone else would be getting a similar proposal very quickly.

We quickly laid out plans and made out paperwork for Lucius to take to the Harem members in the ministry.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The three of us – four, now that Lucius' lover had joined us were gathered in a few days to celebrate the Malfoy divorce. It was a little weird to have Narcissa and Marlena McKinnon sitting across from each other, sharing eager grins. I supposed it had been equally weird for Narcissa to have Lucius and I so chummy.

"I'll be glad to get this settled, my parents are pushing for me to finalize an engagement to Marvin Edgecombe." She shuddered delicately. "All he talks about is having a mob of children – he's even picked out names … Marietta, Morphin, Malvin, Mercurio, Marigold, Matilda ..." She shook her head. "I think he wants to marry me partly because my name begins with 'M' as well."

"Well, we need to put off alerting anyone to anything right away … but if they get insistent, leave a note saying you're eloping and we'll stash you with one of the Harem." I was sure that Evan and Justine would cheerfully keep her for a time, if only to thumb their noses at people.

The divorce had occurred without difficulty, Ronda had filed it at 2 AM when there was no one around and locked the papers away in a file cabinet in her office that was usually for paperwork that was 'still in progress'. It had wards and traps with curses all over it that made even Aurors pale when they noticed it.

Narcissa had tracked down a drunken sot of a minister from Italy that somehow still held a license to perform weddings and spoke very little english. He kept squinting at the papers and stumbling over words, but he had managed to get the marriages done and signed the papers. Luckily we could be each other's witnesses. The marriage certificates were certified by Samara and were now buried with the divorce decree with Ronda.

Now we just needed to keep the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters ignorant of all of this and all would be well.

Lucius flooed to Marlena's apartment after her with a smug look. I suspected he intended to try for a real heir, while Narcissa waved a bottle of fertility potion at me with a provocative look. Ah, I thought – the things I put up with for my friends, and scrambled after her.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Barely a week had gone by and the four of us were gathered around a table, trying to track down the ring and figure where Voldemort had likely hidden the diadem. We were interupted by a tearfully incoherent house-elf.

He made straight for Narcissa, blubbering that his precious Master Regulus was dead because of the nasty Dark Lord … and then started banging his head repeatedly on the floor for bad-mouthing a wizard. He waved a necklace at her, wailing that he couldn't figure out how to destroy it … - more head-banging. Finally he ended his diatribe with a plea for Mistress Narcissa to take over the job as the poor sainted brat Regulus had said she was to be trusted with this.

Lucius and I leaped to prevent her being touched by the necklace. She was trying to get pregnant, after all. We didn't need a Horcrux, of all things, to touch her.

The necklace was carefully hovered to the vault by the ancient fireplace to reside with the diary and the cup. Just the diadem and the ring, then – as long as the snake remained non-horcruxed.

"I still think one is in Hogwarts – right under Dumbledore's nose, which would appeal to the Dark Lord. Not to mention the place has more hiding places than anyone can imagine, which would make it ideal." Lucius asserted.

"Still – it's also full of hundreds of curious wizarding children to go out of their way to seek out those hidden spots … would he really risk one of them finding it?" I asked, uncertainly.

"He's arrogant like that – he would risk one of several horcruxes just to be able to have one right there at Hogwarts to taunt the Headmaster about, later, after his 'victory'." Narcissa nodded her head.

Marlena frowned, "How are we going to destroy them after we get them all?"

Lucius and I exchanged glances. We had Rufus researching ways they could be gotten rid of, but we had our own, favorite plan we would implement if he didn't find a better way.

"We'll have that worked out by the time the last two are found." Lucius answered smoothly.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

The hunt resumed and in October and I risked a quick visit to James and Lily. Sirius sulked silently in the background while James and Lily updated me on their lives. James and Sirius were, predictably, deep in Auror training. They were now trying to decide which direction in the corp they wished to go - the corp had started being split up into various groups a few years prior.

There was still a need for 'investigators' of the wizarding world – the usual, non-violent things – making sure vendors weren't selling flying carpets illegally or marketing cauldrons with too-thin bottoms. The was also the more common 'police' for run-of the-mills crimes as well as stronger wizards for violents offenders. With the war escalating over the past few years, there was now a need for 'war-wizards' – soldiers.

True, with Voldemort's rapidly diminishing power base the Aurors were taking fewer losses, but while the Dark Lords latest recruits were fewer and seemed less competent, but they made up for it in suicidal fervor.

To my surprise, James was even friendlier toward me that before his honeymoon with Lily. Partly, I suspected, because Lily was now officially 'his' and any lingering fears about me were gone. But, he was also full of admiration for the floo-powder madness.

James told me that he felt it had been the very best prank ever and he let me know he had laughed until he passed out when he had viewed the pensieve memory at the ministry.

I mockingly said that making marauders go unconscious was indeed a worthy goal and I hoped I could kill more death eaters in as amusing a way in the future – all in the hopes of knocking marauders out.

James laughed even harder at that remark, of course and Sirius grimaced sourly. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"I'm hoping to ask a potions – related favor of you, Severus." Lily asked as she saw me to the floo, once my visit was done. James hovered behind her, suddenly looking uneasy. "I want to get pregant the first part of November. Having a baby the end of July works out best in my plans – with my projects and getting my Charms mastery. If you can fix a potion so it will happen as planned. The potion I need is a delicate one … I'd rather you did it."

James actually blushed a little at my raised eyebrow. It seemed everyone was planning to expand their families.

"I know that waiting for the war to end would be wisest, but if we wait for 'the perfect time' it might not ever happen." James said.

"They seem to be pushing James and Sirius into going into the war-wizard corp ..." Lily looked a bit frightened. This made sense, then. She was afraid he would be killed, and so she wanted a child – something of him – in case the worst happened. Not an unusual request, then.

I smirked – and I had just made up a good sized batch of the potion recently for personal use and I was sure there were some doses left.

"I believe I can send the potion over to you with little delay." I said, making the two of them smile in relief.

As I was about to through down the floo-powder Lily whispered that Alice Longbottom wanted a dose as well, if I didn't mind.

I was creating a damn baby boom, I thought.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – A bit of a transitional chapter, but the finale will soon be in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

TPH11

Disclaimer – just having fun with JKR's characters and playing with the ideas caused by the movie 'Easy A'

Chapter 11

Narcissa and I sent a barrage of owls to the Harem over the next week with the question - "If you had to hide something of great importance at Hogwarts, how would you do it?"

I attended the next 'Order' meeting while we awaited replies. It wasn't a great deal different than what I expected, of course. The meeting didn't get underway until there was an hour of back-slapping, gossiping and boasting among the Gryffindors – a few pints were drank … and a lot of suspicious glances thrown at me.

Even after single-handedly decimating Voldemort's ranks and crippling his image as a powerful Dark Lord many only saw me as a Slytherin. Luckily – for them – James and Remus greeted me like a long-lost Marauder brother and pressed a tankard of mead at me. I did like the stuff, so I stayed to see if they'd bought the good brand.

Albus finally called for order and the various members began giving their reports. There wasn't much new, except that Moody and the other ministry members listed off some of the final death eaters to be rounded up in ministry. I was pretty sure Voldemort had no one left in the ministry, now. His newest members were being killed off at a reckless rate since most of their raids were being led by Bellatrix and Barty Jr.

Barty Jr. had been revealed as a death eater during a raid, appalling his father and everyone else. He was now disowned and on the run, staying at headquarters with Voldemort most of the time. Bellatrix and Barty were not immune to Voldemort's decision to 'breed new death eaters' and they'd decided to throw in together. I had nightmares about the sort of child they were likely to have.

Albus finally introduced 'Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus Prince – both interested in joining the ranks of the 'Order of the Phoenix'. Kingsley had just started training as an Auror, but he looked eager for action. I'd listened to James and Remus describing the duties of the members and what exactly they swore to as members – the vows were mostly to not speak of their activities but we weren't expected to follow blindly. We could opt out of any operation we disagreed with.

Their headquarters was presently at the shrieking shack, to my amusement. The dining room and kitchen had been joined and expanded – I suspected wizardspace. Still – Remus, James and I had snickered and told jokes about it's new use. Sirius sat on the other side of James – well away from me, and to my surprise he and Remus seemed to be ignoring each other.

Arthur and Molly Weasley smiled happily at Kingsley and they also applauded me with a bit of an alarmed look. They all knew of the floo powder 'incident' and that I was the contact for a spy – none the less I was obviously 'dangerous'. Molly was pregnant – again – for Weasley pup number six, due in March.

Lily and Alice had used the potions I'd sent and had let me know two weeks later that they were sucessful and the pair of likely Gryffindor cubs would arrive in late July or early August. Both children would be Leos – quite appropriate, I thought. Narcissa would be due in June and Lucius had already reported that he'd done as he was told to the Dark Lord. Lucius' wife would pop out the real Malfoy heir the end of June. I shook my head. I was very glad I would not be teaching at Hogwarts in eleven years.

The meeting ended after some plans for raids on the Crabbe holdings and Goyle Manor. Luicus had presented me – and therefore Rufus with plenty of evidence. Albus intended a raid by the ministry, but the Order would surround the places ahead of time, ensuring no escapes.

Dumbledore held me back until all the others were gone, and to my shock actually suggested I become a teacher at Hogwarts. I think I blacked out in horror for a moment at the thought. I remembered classes far to well and the general unwillingness by the majority of my fellow students to put forth effort into anything that resembled work. Few were eager to do anything unless they had a personal interest in it or if it was spoon-fed to them with no actual effort on their part.

He insisted that I would be safe at the school and that it would be convenient for me to brew potions for the Order there. As well, the spy could then report directly to me – and he and Rufus of course. Ah, he wanted better access to the spy – and a better Potions Master than Slughorn.

"While cognizant of the honor your offer does me, Headmaster, I fear I must decline." I hoped I didn't look as horrified as I felt.

The Headmaster seemed amused at my rather formal words. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know. Professor Slughorn has been hinting he would like to retire. I was hoping to have a replacement ready."

"Half the students would remember _**me**_ as a student … it would be impossible to get control of the classes unless I turned into an ogre. And in potions class lack of attention can be fatal." I shook my head. "The idea of teaching potions to a bunch of children who have no interest in the art sounds like torture to me."

"Now, some would be interested – there are always a few who take to it ..." Albus said in a coaxing tone.

I shook his head again. "No, teaching would never be my forte – even an apprentice who obviously is very motivated to learn would be pushing it."

Albus finally conceded defeat, to my relief, and then gave me a mischevious grin. "There is going to be an opening for a divination professor as well … I suppose you've no interest in that either?" His eyes twinkled and he was openly laughing. "You did get outstandings in your owls and Newts in it ..."

I took a couple deep breathes … hexing him would be a mistake. "I didn't even take the class, as I'm sure you are aware. I just read some books I saw the others lugging around." I sneered. "It's not like it is a difficult subject … just a usless one."

"There are true seers … and I've noticed that when the future wishes to be known … it makes itself known whether you want it to or not." Albus was no longer twinkling.

I felt a chill brush across me, but decided we'd spoken of that quite enough. "I know Rufus has informed you of a little work I'm doing on the side, along with my spy."

Albus nodded slowly. "I was quite appalled … I knew Voldemort had studied the very darkest arts … but even Grindlewald never stooped to Horcruxes." He looked abruptly very old.

"We've got three of them, now – and as long as he doesn't make the snake into another one – we have only two to go." I said, trying to look a bit cavalier about it all. "He still can't make up his mind which one of us to kill to make the final Horcrux."

Albus smiled a bit. "I'll try to infuriate him a bit and draw his fire." He hesitated. "Rufus says the last two you seek are the Diadem of Rowena and a … ring. I recall that young Tom started wearing a ring in his last year or two of school. I will look into it for you."

"Tom?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Voldemort's name was Tom Riddle before he became Lord Voldemort." Albus answered. Soon, to my astonishment, Riddle's story from the time of Albus seeing him at the orphanage to his graduation and Riddle's rise in power – even his return to Hogwarts, seeking the post of DADA.

"Who were his parents?" I asked slowly, deep in thought.

"A muggle – Tom Riddle, who he was named for according to the orphanage, and a witch who never attended Hogwarts according to the entry book of Hogwarts – Merope Gaunt." Albus brushed at his beard thoughtfully. "I never delved as deeply into his past as I perhaps should have – I did not see the need. If a ring is one of the objects, though, I obviously need to look into this further."

I nodded and flooed to Prince manor, and then to Hawthorne Keep. Lucius and I discussed all that had been said at the meeting.

"So, the Dark Lord did come to Hogwarts, at one time?" Lucius mused. "It must have been when he cast the curse – and he perhaps hid a horcrux at the same time?"

I nodded – it did seem quite likely. "I let Potter know that there was likely a traitor in their midst, but I don't know that he'll be able to bear to look closely at his most trusted. Black and Lupin are in the Order already – and Pettigrew, I hear is planning on joining. Of course the Longbottoms and Weasleys are in it along with dozens of other 'friends' of his. It could be anyone. So I whispered in Moody's ear as well … if anyone can sniff out a traitor it is him."

Lucius grimaced, as did I … Moody was a nightmare at the best of times, but he was the best one for the job.

Lucius left and I finally climbed up to bed. Narcissa was happily reading and muttering the names of constellations under her breath. "Perseus … Pyxis … Pavo ..." I rolled my eyes, she wanted to continue the tradition of naming children for stars or constellations.

"Well, just don't name the child Scorpius or Telescopium … or Vela for that matter." I said, picking up the covers and sliding in with a sigh. I was exhausted. Narcissa closed the book with a snap and waved the lights off. Well, maybe I wasn't all _that_ tired.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Owls arrived to Prince Manor and were passed along to me from the Harem. They'd racked their brains as well as questioned everyone they could think of. Several had come up with the same answer. The legendary room of requirement could apparently become a room the house elves called 'the come and go room'. It was fulll of discards and hidden objects.

It was now December and Narcissa was needed at Malfoy Manor at times for various parties and 'luncheons' and to let everyone see her not quite so flat stomach. Potter and Black were now training with the war-wizards and their hours were long. So, I enlisted Lily's help to search Hogwarts – Horcruxes were not mentioned, just that we though the diadem was there – which was alluring enough on its own. Rufus met us at the gates and ushered us through the castle.

We arrived to the seventh floor without encountering very many students – most were eager to avoid Rufus at a time when everyone should be in class. Lily elected to do the pacing and thought hard for a place to hide something. At last the door appeared and we entered to find an enormous room stuffed full of odd objects. Flying catapults, old swords – a blood - stained axe and various trunks overflowing with ancient garments.

We wandered through it, gazing uncertainly around. Rufus tried an accio, but it didn't seem to work in the room. "Well, it is spelled to be a hiding place – being able to accio something would not be helpful in that."

"We need to be systematic in this, lets start sorting things and maybe we can make sense of it all." Lily offered. We spent several hours working our way through things. We found a few crowns – some were very old or missing their gems. At last Rufus pointed to an old marble bust with a wig on it – and perched on top of the wig was a diadem – Rowena Ravenclaw's to be exact.

I held out the magic – supressing bag and Rufus hovered it into it. We left the room, Lily looking back longingly. "There's likely all kinds of treasures in there ..."

"Well, someday we'll have to mount an expedition … but for now, we have a Dark Lord to defeat." I patted the bag.

"You'll tell me what all this was really about, later – won't you?" Lily asked with a knowing smirk.

I smiled, I'd almost forgotten how intuitive Lily was – and how smart. I simply nodded – she'd worm it out of me at some point, I knew.

The diadem was added to the collection and December turned into January. The traitor soon seemed to become active – raids were less sucessful and a few order members got badly injured. Lucius was unable to get the traitor's name, though, and Black quite enjoyed needling me about my spy being 'worthless' at present.

Moody had sent me a message via Rufus saying he'd not tracked down the traitor, though he had cleared a few he'd suspected. Moody also said that Black had started muttering to Potter and a few others that he suspected Lupin, of all people. I was stunned by this, though I admitted it was a brilliant cover if true. Still, I doubted Black was correct and Moody seemed to think the idea was rubbish.

I turned up at Potter's household for Lily's birthday in January, and presented her with a gift.

"The vials contain a potion I've just patented along with Potions Master Pucey. It contains a memory of walking on a beach in Maui at sunset – you find yourself walking along, with the waves crashing, birds chirping, etc. You pour it into your bath and relax into the memory – it lasts about an hour. I gave one as a gift at Christmas and she said it was quite effective for relaxing." I smiled at Lily's delighted look.

I realized my mistake immediately as Lily's eyes sharpened. "Oooh, _**she**_ enjoyed it, you say? Come now if you have a particular ladyfriend, you must tell me."

"Now, I won't divulge her name, Lily." I protested, turning red at James and Remus' hooting. Black sneered, but refrained somehow from commenting.

"But you gave her a very charming potion for her bath for Christmas." James waggled his eyebrows. "Did you invent the potion for her, Severus?" James guessed and I flushed even redder, giving myself away completely.

Remus smiled gently and diverted them a little by asking if I intended to expand on it by adding other locations. Lily immediately started listing other beaches and a few trails with spectacular views that she thought would be excellent to add. I nodded in relief and James said I should have a line for men – maybe some of flying through the clouds or over scenic lakes. Not bad ideas, I thought.

I managed to get James alone for a bit while slicing some cake, and asked what he thought the chances of Lupin being a traitor were.

James laughed harshly. "Sirius is jumping at shadows. I'm sure its anyone but Remus. Sirius is just falling back on how his family thinks – when in doubt, blame the nearest dark creature. In this case – Remus the werewolf." I nodded, that made perfect sense. James grinned, then. "If you hadn't blown up most of the inner circle he'd be blaming you – as it is he mutters about you offing all of your competition."

I snickered. "If I was so foolish as to mention taking over the world I'm sure Lily would slap the idea out of me in short order – and she would have some help."

"Help from the anonymous female you're giving potions to?" James grinned.

I managed to smile through the blush as I escaped to the floo. Narcissa wouldn't necessarily disagree with taking over at least the more sophisticated part of the world, though she prefered the Malfoy method of just buying it.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Spring arrived and with it The Headmaster informed Rufus and I that he'd tracked down the origin of the ring in question – the Gaunt ring, or as the Headmaster insisted – it was originally 'the Peverell ring'. This made Rufus' eye's sharpen in suspicion and piqued my interest.

I insisted that Rufus and Moody accompany him, when the Headmaster seemed to feel he could go on his own. Moody was sure to notice and traps and Rufus would make sure the Horcrux came to me for disposal.

I waited anxiously on the appointed day, pacing in front of the fireplace with the Hawthorne name. Narcissa had her feet up, troubled by swollen ankles and tried to explain to the house-elf why kippers and strawberry ice cream would be perfect together. At last Rufus arrived, muttering about batty Headmasters.

"He tried to put it on!" Rufus hissed. "The daft old coot. There's at least one deadly hex on it."

We hovered it into the vault – the wave of darkness that came out of the opening was suffocating, but we would put an end to them soon enough.

Rufus and I took James with us to Azkaban. We swore him to silence, and Rufus used a spell to ensure it. Having a higher up Auror as well as a war-wizard trainee along with a well-known Death Eater killer (me) bought us entry into the prison with no problem. Borrowing a fairly large room was also easy enough and I dumped the contents of the magic-supressing sack onto the table in the middle of the room. The sparkling pile of objects – and one dark book - looked innocuous enough. The wave of hate the came off the pile of Horcruxes was intimidating, though.

We backed out the door and went down a hallway, the guards throwing up a shield in front of us. I could feel the horrible chill of the dementors coming forward and turning into the room, there were soon screams heard and more dementors poured into the room, crowding each other. I'd never seen a feeding frenzy before, but I was sure that was what it was. The screaming intensified to ear-shattering octaves and then abruptly stopped.

The dementors slowly left and I made my way forward, followed by James and Rufus. The table was tipped over and the objects were scattered. The book was in shreds – thick, dark ink running everywhere. There was a rent in the cup and the diadem had a hole in it – both were smoking and twisted a bit. The necklace had a slice taken out of the locket and there was a large crack in the stone in the ring. The darkness seemed gone, with only an empty chill in the air left.

Not even the dementors could dampen my spirits at that moment, as we gathered up the remnants of the Horcruxes.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z


	12. Chapter 12

Fde cv

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter universe – Just having fun with the characters.

Chapter 12

Lucius and I sat at the parchment covered table on the patio, watching the sun set morosely. For weeks we'd been trying to find a way to goad Voldemort into an outright attack on Dumbledore that we could use to form a trap. Albus had been openly challenging him in the newspapers – trying to not make it obvious that we were entraping him, but sneering that he feared 'an old man', that he was weak and a poor leader, etc.

Voldemort, however, was unwilling to face Albus one on one, no matter how insulting Albus became. Voldemort only reacted by leading a few raids himself. People died – but he would not face Albus. I wondered just how much dick-waving Albus would have to do to get Voldemort to come out where we could kill him.

I had suggested that Albus use Voldemort's status as a half-blood. It was a rather obvious button to push to make him incoherent in rage. Albus had frowned. He didn't like using that – he felt people shouldn't e ashamed of their blood status, but agreed that any method of getting rid of Voldemort should be explored.

Albus had thought out the little diatribe he gave two weeks ago to the Order's newest favorite little reporter – an up-and-coming sneak named Rita Skeeter. She'd gleefully printed the article that had quoted Albus as saying that he didn't understand Voldemort's stance on blood since he had started out as 'Tom Riddle' – a half-blood with a muggle father. Albus had gone on to say that as two of the most powerful wizards in the world were acknowledged to be Voldemort and Dumbledore … and both were half-bloods … it seemed stupid and hypocritical to object to a lack of purity in blood.

Albus used the word hypocrite _a lot_ in the following series of interviews along with the terms unstable, short-sighted, and pretentious. Albus used every insult he could think of that could hopefully move Voldemort to attack him.

A couple months had passed since we had destroyed the horcruxes and we were getting desperate. Lucius reported the temper tantrums that the Dark Lord had thown. Lucius tried to not be there when the Dark Lord would first get news of arrests or news articles – someone always tended to get crucio'd. But the Dark Lord continued to refuse to face Dumbledore.

Barty and Bellatrix ran more operations against the ministry and the Order, but the Death Eater's numbers were low enough that that was still fewer raids than they had been running a year ago.

Lucius and I were at a loss as to how to goad him further.

"He keeps casting those damn runes and 'consulting his tarot cards'. They tell him that attacking would be 'unwise'." Lucius grimaced, "They cards and runes are right, of course."

"He really plans things around his divination skills?" I asked. Lucius had said this before, but I'd not really found that credible.

"Yes, he didn't use to be so obsessed with it – but, since the horcruxes were destroyed he's gotten a bit unstable regarding a few things – especially divination." Lucius answered. "I think they're loss unhinged him a bit."

I sat back, mulling this over, along with a few other things. "If he had a chance to hear a seer – or hear what he thought was a real prophecy, would he listen to it?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Of course – he'd drool at the opportunity."

I grinned and laid out my plan, Lucius threw in a few details and we called in Narcissa and Marlena to help with a 'prophecy'. I firecalled Rufus and he and I approached Albus, who listened attentively. His eyes twinkled brightly, irritating both Rufus and I. He frowned at the end, though.

"Is it wise to attempt a false prophecy?" He asked. "Such things can be interpreted in many different ways."

I handed him the short little rhyme that the girls had jotted off. It was rather to the point – the leader of light would fall in battle to the king of snakes, blahblahblah. He frowned further.

"Most prophecies are more vague – open to several possible paths." He muttered.

"Well, tinker with it – make it look authentic. You need a new divination teacher – the two or three you mentioned would likely be happy to 'give you a reading' and read off the 'prophecy' to you where an agent of the dark lord or he, himself can overhear it." Rufus answered complacently.

I grinned, "The girls tried to come up with something poetical, but I'm afraid neither of them are very good at that." I wasn't sure what the Headmaster's objections to this were. I did recall the conversation between us, when he'd been trying to recruit me as a teacher, that he believed that there were real seers – though few and far between.

He waved a hand at me, "Oh, we can find someone in the order with a poetical bone in their body to make it sound sufficiently ominous and vague – though keeping the meaning clear enough to tell Tom what we want him to hear."

Albus called a meeting with only a few members of the Order. I'd insisted that we keep the number small and controlled. Alice was there – she had the 'poetical' skills and Lily was there with James. Albus had been irritated, but agreed that the less who knew, the better. It had become obvious that the Dark Lord had placed a mole – just as we had heard from my spy that he would.

Voldemort's might be running fewer raids, but many were directed at the Order members and had been painfully accurate. Frank's father had fallen in a raid on Diagon Alley and James' mother had been killed at some tea party or other full of 'blood traitors'. James' father had fallen ill – his will to live almost gone with his wife's death. Their deaths could be traced back to information mentioned in Order meetings.

We finally settled on Trelawney as her great– great- grandmother had been, according to Albus, 'a real Seer'. The other two applicants were ruled out – one had abruptly withdrawn – 'the runes had told him to go to Miami, florida and start a palm-reading business among the muggles'.

The other, Albus said, was someone who would never 'pretend' anything when it came to his 'gift', no matter what was at stake.

I worried, as did everyone. Trelawney liked to drink sherry and breathe in questionable incense. She tended to be vague and could barely see past her nose at the best of times. Albus said she was desperate for work and would do this if it meant she had the job. I shrugged, it wasn't like it really mattered who taught _divination_, of all things.

"How are we going to have the Dark Lord hear of the plan, exactly?" James said in puzzlement.

Albus smirked, "I'll tell Tom the bartender in a loud enough voice that I'm interviewing her for the divination position. I'll imply that she's showing signs of her great- great- grandmother's abilities and that I've been impressed by some predictions she's made."

"My spy will report what he 'overheard' to the Dark Lord – he'll either send someone to listen in or, perhaps, come himself." I added. "Albus will signal her to give 'the prophecy' and it will be heard by or reported to the Dark Lord."

"And he will hopefully act on it – attack Albus on midsummers eve at the festival he always attends, as the prophecy will say the Dark Lord can defeat him at that time." Lily finished with a sigh of dismay – she didn't believe it would work.

I nodded, half agreeing with her. It was a mad, desperate plan – but insults and goading had not worked. Plus, the Dark Lord was becoming a bit mad, and perhaps desperate as well. He had to realize that he was losing supporters far faster than he was gaining them. Money had slowed to nearly a stop. He was still a terrorist who people whispered about in fear, but he wouldn't be taking over the wizarding world in the near future unless he made a move that was fatal to the light … like killing Albus.

The meet was set up. Lucius 'overheard' Albus and Tom and raced to the Dark Lord's side. Albus waited for the signal that the Dark Lord or a spy had returned. Lucius came back looking disgruntled. I was disillusioned in a corner with an eavesdropping charm, so I reached out and pulled him behind the charm as well.

Lucius growled, "He sent the new spy – no one has seen his face as yet, and you know how the masks cause voices to change." As we watched, a small cloaked figure hovered outside the door to the room Albus and Sybil occupied.

I sent a disruption charm down the hallway, making it sound like a bunch of plates had been dropped. The cloaked figure jumped and Peter Pettigrew's startled face shown out briefly. We both cursed under our breathes. No one would have guessed the cowardly little Pettigrew for a traitor.

Albus quit the small talk and the 'interview' started in finally signalled for Sybil to start her 'prophecy' – reading the grandiose little verse Alice had made up. Instead she began speaking in a hair-raisingly deep voice.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches …"_ the stupid witch intoned.

Lucius and I stared at each other in horror while she droned on about being marked as equals and dying at the hand of the other. "That isn't right ..." I breathed, dread in my voice. It was all going wrong – I could feel the weight of fate stomping down hard on our plans.

"_... will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _The old fraud finally ended her little speech … **the wrong speech.**

"What the hell was **that?**" Lucius hissed, wild-eyed.

Peter abruptly ran down the hall. "Follow him, Lucius, find out what he does." Lucius nodded and ran after him.

I burst into the room, not bothering with niceties like knocking or civil speech. "What in the hell happened?" I shouted, startling the fuzzy-haired women with glasses that made her look bug-eyed.

Albus was looking rather old, making my heart sink. "Let us return to Hogwarts, Severus. Sybil can accompany us." We gathered her meager belongings and escorted the confused women to the castle, leaving her to be sorted out by Filch and Hagrid.

We trudged up to the Headmaster's office where part of the Order was waiting. The group could see that all had not gone well. I told the tale in grim tones, and received disbelieving looks when I said that Peter was seen to be the spy.

"Maybe he was there for some other reason?" Frank Longbottom asked hopefully. The man was too kind-hearted and I just ignored his protest.

Remus and Sirius continued to argue, and I finally answered. "We'll soon find out – if the spy reports that the Dark Lord heard the prophecy."

"Your 'spy' could tell him, himself." Sirius sneered.

"We can sit both of them down with a bottle of veritaserum." Moody answered flatly. "But lets see how it plays out first."

"In the meantime, exactly what does what Trelawney said mean?" James asked desperately. But he already knew – I could tell that much by the despair in his voice. Either his child or Frank's was being named as the one to face Voldemort by Sybil's prophecy.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Ronda and Samara nosed through medical records at my request and found three other children due at the end of July. One was a newly immigrated man from India whose wife was due twins – not anyone who was defying anyone let alone Voldemort. Another was one of the Parkinson's – more likely to support than defy the Dark Lord. The last was a Knockturn alley madame who never said no to anyone, so unless Voldemort was paying her to be 'defiant' it was unlikely to happen.

"It's a crock." James whispered to me at the next Order meeting after our investigation. I wished I could agree. But I was too aware of the power of self-fulfilling prophecies to ignore the drivel that Sybill had dropped in our laps.

"Yes, but the Dark Lord believes it – and I suspect that Dumbledore does as well – or wants to, so whether it's true or not is moot." I answered in an equally soft whisper. "We need to assume the worst. You and Lily – and the Longbottoms need to go into hiding until the Dark Lord is killed."

"We could use this to draw him out." Lily said loudly to the gathered members, horrifying me – especially since James did not contradict her. Sirius looked morose and Remus sad – but they had looked that way since I'd dumped the memory from Lucius that showed Peter gleefully telling the Dark Lord the entire prophecy and offering to show him where the Potters and Longbottoms lived. The memory had not revealed Lucius' identity, but I suspected that Andromeda, at least, had recognized his voice.

James looked terrified, but resolute as he stood. "She's right – we can draw the Dark Lord into attacking – Albus can respond with the Order to his attack, and ..."

"... And maybe we'll be too late – have you thought of that?" I jumped in desperately. "Maybe we'll kill the Dark Lord – but you'll already have been slaughtered by him when we arrive."

"Maybe you're afraid it will work." Sirius muttered from behind me, low enough that only I heard him. I gritted my teeth together, refusing to acknowledge his jibe. More loudly he said "We can set up a good early-warning system – have portkeys going straight in to the house, make sure we have him well and truly trapped for Dumbledore."

Lily looked grimly determined, as did James. I finally nodded unhappily. This was not going to go well, I could tell. I let the sound of their plans wash over me while I plotted out which Harem members to contact. I needed a better 'early-warning' system than what they were going to use and I intended to have someone from the Harem constantly 'visiting' the Potters – and the Longbottoms, just in case.

The debate as to whether it would be the Longbottoms or the Potters that would be attacked was ongoing, I knew that owls and firecalls were almost constant for weeks among the Order members. I had no doubts, however, and neither did Lucius. For all his calls for blood purity, Voldemort hated the purebloods as only someone who had been jealous for decades of what he could never have could be. He would go after the one that he would truly consider his 'equal' – the half-blood.

Pettigrew was picked up by Aurors and brought before a closed session of the Wizengamot. Albus had managed to get just the members of it he wanted, to keep the numbers that knew the prophecy small and got a agreement to be enspelled not to speak of it after the trial. There had barely been enough of them present to call it a full trial, but they managed it and Peter was sentenced to Azkaban, still wearing a confused look and insisting 'he hadn't meant to betray anyone'. He seemed to think that since no one was dead yet, that he should be forgiven.

Still, news of a prophecy did leak out – from Death Eaters with loose lips, or Order members who didn't know how to keep quiet or from prisoners that Peter had perhaps spoken to. The full prophecy wasn't known, but they knew it spoke to the defeat of the Dark Lord and a child to be born, soon.

I had a non-stop rotation of Harem members visiting Lily and Alice. Lily was not fooled after the first week, but as she was mostly confined to the Potter Manor she welcomed the visitors. It was suggested that they retired to a smaller – though by no means tiny - house in nearby Godrics Hollow – a house that would be easily placed under fidelus, with no ancient family wards, etc to fight with.

James considered it, then said that they needed to be somewhere that the Dark Lord could find and attack, making my nerves twinge. It was now May and I went to the next meeting armed with information.

"I think that we should ensure that the Dark Lord attacks and is defeated before the end of July – it will negate the prophecey – at least those I've consulted with hope it will." I explained. "We can plant the idea in the Dark Lord's mind – right now he's wearing out his tarot cards and runes to decide which child – Barty and Bellatrix insist it will be the Longbottom's child. The Dark Lord says he has not decided as yet."

James nodded in relief, "Yes, I think we'll have a better chance of trapping him if we don't wait until we have a baby to protect as well." I nodded, though I felt he was just tired of waiting and anxious to have it over with.

Albus nodded slowly, I was sure he was weighing waiting for a child to 1.) Be born and survive to adulthood. 2.) Hoping the child would survive training while being a target of Voldemort. 3.) Having to hope that the child would win – the prophecy was not clear that he _would_ win, only that he _could_.

I could see him slowly draw the conclusion that jump-starting things might be best and relaxed. "Can your spy set things in motion, do you think?" Albus finally asked, eyes twinkling at my relieved look.

I nodded, "I'm sure he can persuade the Dark Lord to try a raid on the Potter Manor – he can perhaps provide a layout of the floor plans – suggest he enter a certain door, so we can spring a trap where we wish?"

Sirius appeared reluctant to approve a suggestion started by me, but was unable to keep his own opinion quiet. As the layout of the Manor was placed on the table we were gathered around, he pointed out a small courtyard that led into a side entrance. It had once been the main entrance, until the small Manor had been enlarged a bit. It was small enough to use to entrap the wizard – we could easily have wards snap into place once Voldemort stepped inside. There were enough alcoves and walls to hide a couple dozen Order members.

Moody added had his own ideas and the plan was soon in place – we just needed a time of attack to plan for.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

Lucius stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room where Narcissa, Marlena and I were awaiting him. He looked exhausted and had more than a little blood adorning his robes. He collapsed on the rug in front of the fireplace, causing a lot of fluttering from the two women. I quickly waved a diagnostic charm over him, and to my relief found it was just magical exhaustion – something that had happened more than once.

I poured the pepper-up down him and a nerve soother chaser. Voldemort didn't let anyone out of a meeting without a cruciatus or two these days. I stood back as Lucius started to come around. The women were still kneeling on either side of him anxiously.

"Well, he'll be alright … but his face is horribly disfugured ..." I grinned as Lucius' hands came up to his face, feeling around it anxiously. "Oh, wait … that's how you always look – all pointy and pale ..." Lucius scowled while I laughed. The women giggled in relief.

"If the blood isn't yours then, who incurred the Dark Lord's wrath this time?" Narcissa asked, as I assisted her back onto the sofa – she really was too far along to be kneeling on a floor, but she didn't like me fussing over her – unless she wanted a foot rub … then I could fuss all I wished.

Lucius smirked a bit. "Barty actually did us a favor tonight – I suggested we take out the threat early – before the child was born, which was met with interest by the Dark Lord. However when I suggested the Potters Barty jumped in with a lot of loud objections about a filthy half-blood not being the Dark Lord's equal. If he'd left it there it might have been alright … but he went on and on about mudblood filth and half-bloods being half animal, etc." Lucius snorted. "Even Bellatrix has figured out to not press that particular button anymore. I don't know what Barty was drinking to think that he could say all that and get away with it ..." Lucius sank back into the chair we'd helped him into.

"The Dark Lord, of course, lashed out and tortured him. Barty seemed to suddenly remember that the Dark Lord had a muggle father and actually tried to apologize by saying that it was okay that the Dark Lord was a half-blood – that he couldn't help having a filthy animal as a father ..." Lucius shook his head and we all were a bit aghast at Barty's idiocy. "... he got a saber curse that took off his head for that one … his blood splattered all over me."

"Do we have a date for the attack?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Lucius answered in disgust. "He cast the runes and they gave some drivel about a warrior goddess, blahblahblah. He decided it meant the festival of Bellona – the goddess a lot of warriors favor – June 1st."

I relaxed a bit – it was about 10 days from now, long enough that we could plan and set up the wards and traps, not so long that someone not a part of the Order might get wind of it and betray us – either by accident or design.

I suggested to Lucius that he reveal himself to Albus for safety sake – Lucius would likely be there during the attack and I prefered he not be a casualty.

Albus behaved with predictable stupification. I don't know who he'd thought the spy had been – there were Death Eaters that had not been Slytherins, and he had likely thought it had been a poor, misguided Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw who'd outsmarted himself and become trapped. He certainly didn't expect me to say "Lucius Malfoy is the spy."

Rufus had come with me and he chuckled while Albus stuttered, "...M m malfoy?" Albus blinked a few more times and sat back in the chair in Rufus' portrait-free office, under a heavy privacy charm. He shook his head and laughed shortly. "I would suspect that this was a joke – but this is too serious topic for that." He sighed, "So … Lucius Malfoy, of all people has turned his back on the Dark Lord – and quite a while ago, as well."

The meeting was brief, and I had one more meeting to tie things up after letting Albus know the date of the attack planned for the Potter Manor.

I went to the Potter Manor and asked James and Lily to come to Hawthorne with me, "It's where I actually live – not the Prince home."

"With the lady you refuse to name?" Lily asked with a small grin.

I laughed, but I knew the flush gave me away. "I and my spy want to make sure our families are safe … if anything happens, we'd like to know that you would protect them ..."

James, as well as Lily nodded gravely, they'd likely also been making plans for 'in case the worst should happen' scenario's.

James drew his wand in a flash, with Lily only a half a heartbeat behind him at the sight of Lucius Malfoy. James glanced at me with a look of betrayal. Luckily I got between them with hands raised. I managed to get an explanation out before curses flew and the four of us sat down – everyone looking a bit edgy while I told our lengthy tale.

Marlena and Narcissa waddled into the room after I told them about the hasty divorces and marriages. The pair sat near Lily and after the three looked at each other's very large 'baby bumps' they started comparing notes on back pain, aching feet and hormonal fluctuations.

We three males listened with dismay for a minute and retired to the next room to continue with making plans. James immediately apologized 'for doubting me for even a moment'. I was surprised at and told him so.

"It just means we did a good job on Lucius' spy cover." I insisted. James nodded in relief, but I could see it bothered him that he hadn't somehow 'just known' I hadn't deliberately let in a Death Eater. Silly, noble Gryffindor. I grimaced – I was being brainwashed into thinking Gryffindors were a little endearing in their naivete.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~~Z~Z

A/N – Hope to finish this up with the next chapter – or maybe two.


	13. Chapter 13

TPH13

Disclaimer – Just rearranging events to suit myself with JKR's awesome characters.

Chapter 13

Shadows were beginning to lengthen in the small courtyard, and the Order began taking their places. I had tried to think of any loopholes in their plans – any escapes that Voldemort might make use of that we hadd overlooked. In spite of my Slytherin outlook on it and Moody's suspicious nature, neither of us could see any flaws.

I had given all of them a very clear picture of what Lucius' Death Eater mask looked like so they wouldn't accidentally harm him. Albus, Rufus, James and Lily were still the only ones that knew his identity, but hopefully Lucius would be okay.

I had discussed exactly how they were going to kill Voldemort with Albus, Rufus and Moody. Then I'd pulled James and Lily aside and asked their opinion. I'd even asked a suspicious Sirius Black and an apologetic Remus who hadn't liked to plot anyone's death.

Lucius, Narcissa and Marlena had talked with me for a time, trying to think of something that Voldemort wouldn't expect or guard against.

We threw ideas back and forth, but what stuck in my mind was that Voldemort still intended to take Nagini with him to this raid – to make his 'last Horcrux'. Over the past year Lucius had whined more and more about the snake – how Voldemort spent a lot of time 'enhancing' her venom – making it more powerful and painful. Her venom didn't kill instantly; you suffered horribly for the half hour it took to die. There was no antidote, as her venom was changed out of recognition for any of the usual antivenins.

Voldemort had a used her on a large number of muggles 'to try her venom out on', and then when he was satisfied, he'd killed a 'blood traitor' with her. He'd had someone shove a bezoar down the unfortunate wizard's throat to see if it worked. The man's death had slowed – it had taken several hours for him to die, which had seemingly pleased Voldemort, as he'd snickered all evening over it.

The only mercy had been that the serpent wasn't big enough to actually eat a person – though Lucius had said that was the next thing the Dark Lord intended to work on.

Albus and James, along with Moody intended that the four of us get the Dark Lord in a crossfire and down him while the rest of the Order would hold off any of the Death Eaters that accompanied him. Bellatrix, at least, was likely to be there.

I didn't necessarily have a better plan – but I did have an idea or two in case things got ugly. I'd looked up a few spells and contemplated whether my 'plan B' would work … I was uncertain that they would be able to contain Voldemort and kill him. The Dark Lord was avoiding Albus like Albus had spattergroit. When he realized he would be facing off with Albus _and_ the Order … He would be scrambling to leave.

I intended to ensure that we incapacitated him before he could escape and regroup.

The sun was setting in a fiery glory, and I mused that is was nearly the color of blood. Well, blood was likely to be spilled this night, so it was appropriate. Muffled 'pops' of apparition were heard. I tried to count them, but they were too close together.

Voldemort strode confidently into the courtyard, making me sneer. Overconfidence was something that Slytherins always tried to avoid, with varying degrees of success. Voldemort shouldn't be strutting until he had actually defeated his foe.

James and Moody stepped forward to block his path when the Dark Lord reached the center of the courtyard. Nagini coiling beside him in confusion. James waved the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards into use, which made Voldemort laugh.

"Blocking your own escape, fool?" Voldemort snickered. "You and your mudblood bitch, along with your half-blood whelp will be dead soon … then I will kill you and your Auror friend."

Albus stepped up to Voldemort's left, while Moody eased down to his right. I carefully walked toward his back, keeping my eye on Nagini, who hissed in reflection of her master's sudden anxiety.

"You won't be successful in this task, Tom." Albus said rather quietly, while Voldemort looked around him with a frown, realizing he was surrounded. He looked at Albus, obviously trying to regain his poise and confidence.

"You will all _die_, and I will lead the wizarding world into the traditions that they should have embraced in the first place." Voldemort bit out the diatribe while looking around at the wizards. Hexes and curses could be heard outside of the courtyard as the Order confronted the Death Eaters that had come with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort abruptly fired a curse at Moody, surprising us – we had expected him to try for Albus. Moody went down, clutching at a partially severed leg. James dove across the courtyard to assist him. I frowned – the Dark Lord had taken two of us out of action with one curse – clever.

Voldemort and Albus started battling in earnest, while Nagini made a sudden lunge toward me. I managed to cast a containment charm on her, but it didn't hold for long. She seemed to have a shield of some sort cast onto her. I didn't intend to kill her right away, so it made no difference for now. I quickly cast several hunger hexes onto her, making her ravenous for food. I then quickly sent a charm that soaked Voldemort's pants leg with warm rabbit blood.

He looked down in puzzlement for a moment, and Albus glanced at me quizzically. This had not been mentioned in our strategy sessions. I released Nagini from the containment charm I had repeatedly recast and she hissed in agitated hunger, tongue flicking in the air at the scent of warm blood – rabbit blood, her favorite food.

Voldemort hissed at her in question while casting another fiery curse at the Headmaster. He obviously didn't understand the danger as yet. Nagini was too intent on getting food to answer. She wasn't able to understand very complex situations. She only knew she was ravenous and she could taste the warm blood of a wounded rabbit on the air. The fact that the scent was coming from the area of her master might not make sense, but she was too hungry to care.

She struck, stunning Voldemort and Albus both. I could hear James gasp in astonishment and Moody bark out a pained laugh.

Voldemort screamed as the venom coursed through his veins, and Nagini struck again – knocking the Dark Lord to the stones of the courtyard. She continued to strike, confused as to why her prey was not dead as yet and hissing in hunger.

A pair of cutting curses hit her hard – one from James and the other from Albus, killing her. I rolled my eyes – I'd been prepared to let her bite until he was dead. Noble Gryffindors – unwilling to watch even Voldemort get bitten by Nagini … well they would have to watch him die even slower by the venom, then, which was fine with me.

I summoned Voldemort's wand and Albus went to Voldemort's side hesitantly. There was little he could do help, if that was his intent.

I spun around, hearing Lucius roaring my name – Remus and Sirius had him cornered and Lucius had removed his mask to shout for me. Apparently the fact he was wearing the mask I'd said the spy would have was not enough for Black. The other Death Eaters, except for Bellatrix were down. She was cornered as well, but was distracted by Voldemort's screams and unable to mount a decent defense. I ran to Lucius and yelled at Sirius and Remus to help James while Albus shouted that, yes, Lucius was our spy.

Remus laughed after a stunned moment – enjoying the joke, but Sirius slumped in unhappiness … another enemy proving to be an upright supporter of the light.

Lucius strode over by Albus to watch the Dark Lord die from a closer range. At last Voldemort sucked in a last rattling breath and died with a final hissing moan. He had ended quicker than most of Nagini's victims – likely due to the repeated bites. I _incendio'd_ her body – I didn't want anyone getting their hands on her venom.

Bellatrix screamed in the background, apparently recognizing that her Lord was dead. Our moment of triumph was interrupted by Lily racing into the courtyard.

"Sev! … Narcissa …" I looked over at her in fear. "She and the baby have decided that tonight is the night …" She grinned at me.

Narcissa had been nesting lately with a vengeance – she even tried to go into my lab to rearrange things. My warding the lab against her had almost turned into an ugly fight, but my whining that the fumes would harm her and the baby had saved me a painful hexing. Yesterday the back pain had started, but the Healer had just said that could go on 'for days'.

Now, in the middle of the final confrontation with the darkest Dark Lord in centuries, our baby had decided to arrive. I raced to the floo, with Lily's delighted giggles following me. The network seemed to prolong the travel forever. I had plenty of time to curse the floo system inventively before I emerged from the huge hearth with the name _Hawthorne_ carved into it. I rubbed the name for luck and ran for the stairs.

I got to the bedroom door just as Narcissa screamed during another contraction. She finally stopped and took a few panting breathes. She caught sight of me during the panting and I was treated to a lengthy diatribe concerning my parentage and my general lack of any redeeming qualities - heavily spinkled with swear words I'd never have guessed she even knew.

I threw a desperate look at the amused Healer and she shrugged. "Just don't let her get her hands on her wand – the last new mum I delivered cast a few hexes it took a week to remove."

I decided I needed reinforcements and sent the elf to fetch my Grandfather, mother and Great-Aunt Claudia. No need to keep up the fidelus charm, now. Besides, my Great-Aunt Claudia was an expert duelist and I might need her protection from Narcissa.

I hesitantly introduced my family to my wife while she panted between contractions. Grandfather assisted me in cringing by the door and wringing my hands. Mother and Claudia hurried to stand on either side of Narcissa and patted her hands and encouraged her. Any continued verbal abuse aimed at me or the male gender in general was met with agreement from them and they even added a few inventive phrases regarding the overall failings of those with Y-chromosomes.

At last there was a final push demanded by the Healer and a baby's lusty cry was heard. The women ceased their harangue and started oohing over the child. Narcissa's angry look melted into a look of adoration as the blanket – wrapped infant was placed in her arms.

"Severus, look … he's perfect!" Narcissa beamed at me in joy. It seemed that whatever wrongs I had done were instantly forgiven, now. I rushed forward while my reprieve was in effect and sat beside her to peer at the tiny face with its eyes blinking in wonder.

His chubby cheeks showed some hint of the cheekbones he would one day have. The hair was blonde – the darker blonde that Narcissa had, but his eyes were mine – black as night. The Healer and Great – Aunt Claudia were already exclaiming over the unusual combination. I was just glad that his nose appeared to be a size appropriate to his tiny face.

"Have you decided on a name as yet?" I braced myself, hoping that she'd found a constellation with an acceptable name.

Narcissa gave me another brilliant smile and at that particular moment I would gladly have let her name him anything … even Sirius. Well, maybe not Sirius – but almost anything else.

"Draco …" She breathed. "Draco Severus Prince …"

I sighed in relief and nodded, the rest of the family making approving noises.

The others melted away, leaving the three of us to bond. That night we slept peacefully with the knowledge that Voldemort was gone for good and our child had been safely delivered in his wake.

By the next morning the entire 'Harem' and several of the Order arrived to announce that the wizarding world was one giant party and Lucius had been rushed before the ecstatic Wizengamot and with Albus as his advocate he'd been declared a hero. He would be an unusual Malfoy – the first in a century that would not need to **buy** his Order of Merlin first class.

Somehow the story of Lucius and I conspiring for the Dark Lord's downfall was blazoned across the front page of the Daily Prophet – Narcissa and Marlena were now considered the most valiant of heroines with only Lily's tale rivaling theirs.

The parties, banquets and jubilation lasted for weeks – long enough the Marlena gave Lucius his heir at the end of June while they were still going on. Little Alexander Lucius Malfoy arrived with the usual white blonde hair and grey eyes, demanding milk at the top of his voice.

Lily sat beside me while Narcissa helped Marlena. Lily had taken to sitting most of the time, her feet tended to swell and no amount of muscle relaxant would ease her back pain.

"Do you think you or Alice will be next?" I asked.

"Don't care as long as it is soon." Lily groaned. "He's killing me with the kicking."

"He?" I asked. "You did a test?"

"Yes, we talked the Healers into copying the muggle sonograms to check for problems." Lily smirked. "He is definitely male … I've decided to call him Harry." She smiled that brilliant smile I'd come to expect from new mothers.

"Henry, Harrison … or is it short for Heracles?" I asked with a smile.

"No, Harry … just Harry." She answered. "I like it that way … simple, but strong."

I turned back to watch our friends make much of the children. James and Frank looked at them and speculated on what their own children would be like. Sirius was even smiling … I had heard that he was contemplating marriage – if only to keep up with his friends. Remus had several of the Harem eyeing him … I needed to improve the Wolfsbane before letting them get serious, I thought.

I looked down at the yawning Draco. At least the future looked much less hazardous for all concerned.

Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z

A/N – At last – finished.


End file.
